Doce Tentação
by Lica
Summary: O que você faria, se encontrasse a pessoa que mexe com todos seus sentimentos... Apesar de você ser cobiçado por todas as mulheres, só essa te enteressa. Mas por irônia do destino ela esta noiva. E o noivo é seu irmão postiço... Mais um 1xR!
1. Noivado

**1. Noivado**

Era uma noite chuvosa, tudo estava escuro, naquele instante as coisas iriam mudar, mesmo que eu não quisesse, não poderia impedir. Eu só tinha 12 anos.

Nessa noite, meu pai e eu ficamos sozinhos. Eu perdi minha mãe em um acidente de carro. Então decidi que as coisas mudariam, mas eu não permitiria que se tornassem piores. Eu lutaria e viveria seguindo as coisas que minha mãe ensinou. Serei feliz!

Meu nome é Heero Yui, e hoje tenho 28 anos. Como imaginei, as coisas mudaram. Mas como eu havia dito... Não me dei por vencido pelas circunstâncias. As coisas vão piorar, possivelmente, mas tenho a certeza: Eu vencerei!

-/-/-

Quando eu tinha 15 anos, meu pai se casou de novo com uma mulher divorciada, que tinha uma razoável diferença de idade dele. Ela trouxe para minha casa o filho dela. O nome dela é Alicia Palmer Yui, agora ela leva meu sobrenome. O filho dela chamasse David Palmer, se me permitem dizer... Eu os detesto.

Ela é uma mulher interesseira, fútil, ardilosa e todos os adjetivos que possam imaginar. Ele, um coitado que pensa que algum dia será melhor que eu, ambicioso, invejoso, autoritário, possessivo, tentando sempre manter uma aparência, do que não é. Mas tenho que admitir, ele tem algumas qualidades, afinal ele é um advogado de renome.

Meu pai, Hiko Yui, um homem de classe, nobre e respeitado por todos. Esperto, inteligente, serio, muito estudado, não tem o que ele não conheça, sociável e o melhor pai do mundo. Bilionário, fundador da maior empresa de segurança do país, The Preventer's, a qual hoje, é liderada por mim. Decidi que não permitirei que, nem minha madrasta, nem seu filho, tomem posse do que é da minha família.

-/-/-

Desde que completei meus estudos, fui morar sozinho, hoje estou aqui na casa de meu pai na festa de noivado do David. Não conheço ainda a noiva, mas sei que ele tem muito ciúme dela e é obsessivo, coitada.

Bom... Que o show comece, e vejamos o que ira acontecer!

-/-/-

Toca a campainha da mansão Yui. O mordomo vai abrir...

- Senhor Heero... É um prazer revê-lo...

- Olá Alfred... Como tem estado?

- Estou bem, obrigado! Seu pai o aguarda na biblioteca.

Agradeci e fui direto ao encontro de meu pai.

- Boa noite, pai!

- Heero, que saudades. – Hiko, abraça o filho.

- Também senti sua falta... Como esta?

- Bem. Fico feliz que tenha podido vir no noivado do David...

- Não por vontade própria, mas por você, pai... Afinal você sabe o quanto me interessa saber das coisas dele!

- Por favor, filho. Tenha paciência.

- E que tipo de garota é a noiva? – Eu não estava nem um poço feliz de estar ali. Meu medo é que fosse alguém tão interesseira quanto a Alicia, minha madrasta.

- É uma excelente garota... Chama-se Relena Darlian.

- Darlian? Não me lembro desse sobrenome...

- Nem da. Ela não faz parte da alta sociedade. Ela é de classe media.

- Como? Você ta me dizendo, que o todo supra-sumo do David, esta namorando alguém de classe media? Ele que é todo metido?

- Pra você ver! Rsrsr... Ele tem loucura por ela!

- E onde ele esta?

- Foi buscá-la.

Nesse momento a porta da biblioteca se abre, revelando a madrasta de Heero, com suas sacolas de compras.

- Não acreditoooo... É você Heerito?

Heero respirou fundo, não conseguia acreditar, passou a mão pelo rosto, incrédulo. _Ela realmente sabe ser falsa_. Levantou da poltrona e foi cumprimentá-la, com a mesma falsidade dela.

- Alicia, há quanto tempo, como tem estado? – _Como se eu quisesse saber... _(pensei)

- Ai querido, eu estou ótima... Mas você tem que vir com mais freqüência... Eu estava morrendo de saudades!

Heero não respondeu. Limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça, virou-se de costas para ela e voltou a sentar. Alicia, com seu sorriso falso, foi até Hiko deu-lhe um beijo, para depois levar as compras pro quarto.

- Olha pai, ela merecia um prêmio por falsidade...

- Você não gosta mesmo dela né, Heero?

Eu pensei em responder, mas achei melhor somente olhar para o meu pai. Era incrível, como ele podia não perceber que ela era uma interesseira? Ainda vou descobrir.

Nesse momento a porta volta a se abrir, revelando ao digníssimo filho de Alicia.

- Desculpe atrapalhar... Há quanto tempo Heero.

- David... – Me levantei, por educação e o encarei. – Parabéns pelo seu noivado...

- Obrigado... Que bom que veio.

- Onde esta sua namorada?

- Você quer dizer minha noiva.

- Como preferir. Onde esta sua noiva?

- Relena esta vindo...

David nem terminou de falar, quando a porta se abriu. Então entrou ela, linda, seus olhos... Seus olhos azuis, eu diria que pareciam pedras preciosas. Seus cabelos longos, loiro escuro, brilhantes. Sua boca, seu corpo escultural. Sua pele branca. Quem será essa mulher, que aos meus olhos é perfeita?

Ela caminha até onde estávamos. Nossos olhares se cruzam, ela sorri. Meu irmão postiço... David a abraça... Não posso acreditar. Não é possível. Essa garota é...

- Heero? Heero... – A voz de David me acorda de meu transe momentâneo.

- Desculpe... Você disse?

- Esta é Relena, minha noiva!

- Muito... Muito prazer! – _Meu medo ocorreu. Ela é a noiva do meu irmão postiço._

- Relena, querida... Este é Heero.

Ela sorri para mim e fala... Sua voz é doce e suave...

- Muito prazer, Heero! Seu pai fala muito de você.

Eu simplesmente a olho. Não respondo. Olho para meu pai, e peço licença para me retirar. Permissão concedia, saio. Preciso esfriara a cabeça.

- O que ouve com ele? – Pergunta David.

- Ele deve estar sem graça, querido... Sem graça...

Não pude evitar observa-lo sair. Já havia ouvido falar que ele era bonito... Mas isso vai muito além do que imaginei. Seus olhos... São penetrantes, podemos facilmente nos perder dentro deles. Aqueles olhos azuis intensos. Seus cabelos, castanho escuro, jogados... Seu corpo, da pra notar que tem um corpo forte e definido. Seu porte alto, sua pele... Seus lábios bem desenhados.

- _Mas eu to ficando maluca? Eu to cobiçando ao Heero... Que é como se fosse o_ _irmão do David_... Respirei fundo. Acalmei meus ânimos e voltei a sorrir.

-/-/-

Heero se encontrava sozinho na piscina andando de um lado ao outro, pensando.

- Senhor Heero, o senhor esta bem? Parece aflito.

- Sim Alfred... Obrigado. Poderia me trazer uma taça de vinho, por favor?

- Imediatamente senhor.

- _Não é possível... O que essa garota tem? Eu nunca me senti tão atraído, por ninguém assim! Não. Chega. Eu não sou assim e ponto. Ela não me causa nenhum efeito._ – Fui tirado de meus pensamentos por Alfred.

- Aqui esta jovem Heero.

- Fazia muito tempo que você não me chamava assim Alfred.

- O senhor faz muita falta nessa casa. Com licença.

- Sim...

Fiquei observando ele sair. Eu também tinha saudades daquela casa. Mas viver sobre o mesmo teto que David e Alicia, estava fora de questão.

-/-/-

Os convidados foram chegando. Os familiares cumprimentavam Heero com uma extrema felicidade. Não era sempre que conseguiam vê-lo. Também cumprimentavam aos noivos. David estava radiante de felicidade. Relena estava muito feliz, mas... Algo a incomodava, mas ela não deixava transparecer.

- Boa noite... Eu diria que é mais fácil marca uma entrevista com o presidente, do que te encontrar primo!

Heero se virou para ver quem falava com ele, levou um susto ao ver seu primo que não via há anos.

- Rs, Trowa... Há quanto tempo... – Heero deu um abraço nele e um forte aperto de mão.

- Faz realmente muito tempo... O que tem feito?

- Trabalhado!

- Continua perfeccionista?

- Tem coisas que não mudaram nunca... E você Trowa? Continua arrasando corações?

- Só de vez em quando!

- Ta certo...

- Olha quem fala... Heero Yui o solteiro mais cobiçado do pedaço...

Preferi nem responder ao comentário dele. Nessa noite, as coisas estavam muito complicadas pra mim.

- Ei Heero... Heero...

- Que foi Trowa!

- A de se convir, que o David soube escolher... A Relena é linda.

- É... Ele soube escolher!

- Me parece, que você não esta gostando nada, nada...

- Engano seu... Se me der licença...

- Vai lá...

Sai de perto de Trowa, pois sabia que se ficasse um minuto mais, não conseguiria esconder dele minha frustração. Eu não podia acreditar que um cara imprestável, como David, estivesse com uma linda mulher como Relena.

- _Ela deve ter algum defeito... Eu vou descobrir qual é!_

A festa continuou. As pessoas bebiam e dançavam. A casa, principalmente a parte da piscina estava toda decorada. As mesas com toalhas de cores dourado e vermelho. Os pratos de porcelana, os talheres de prata, as taças de cristais, os garçons servindo o buffet... Tudo estava perfeito. A não ser por duas pessoas incomodadas no meio das demais. Heero e Relena.

**...Continua...**

--

Bom, é isso ai...

Esta é minha nova fic, eu pretendia posta-la mais pra frente, mas a pedido das minhas queridas leitoras, ai esta...

Miyavi Kikumaru, ta ai... o primeiro capitulo...

Espero que todos gostem e por favor... u.ú... NÃO ESQUEÇAM minhas REVIEWS!! rsrsrs

beijões e até o capitulo 2


	2. Encontro

Ai esta, capitulo 2... Espero que gostem e por favor... REVIEWS!!

**2. Encontro**

Heero estava cansado de ficar no meio de tanta gente. Afinal, ele sempre preferiu ficar na dele. Foi até uma parte mais afastada do jardim e sentou no banco para pensar...

- _Realmente estar na mesma festa que esses dois não é nada fácil!_

- Você não esta na festa por quê?

Ao ouvir aquela voz, me virei rapidamente. Surpreendi-me ao vê-la ali. Por um momento tive medo do que senti...

- Relena...

- Você se lembra do meu nome...

- Sim... Tenho uma excelente memória!

Ela sorriu para mim e nesse momento meu coração parou de bater. Nunca havia me sentido dessa forma com ninguém!

- Por que esta aqui... Sozinho?

- Bem...

- Eu pude perceber que você não se da bem com o David. Estou errada?

- Não.

- Será que eu poderia saber o motivo?

- Por que quer saber isso?

- Bem... Digamos que eu gostaria de me informar sobre o homem com quem vou me casar...

- Pergunte pra ele...

Voltei a dar as costas pra ela. O fato de ela me perguntar sobre ele me incomodava.

- Desculpe... Eu não pretendia incomodar...

- Hum...

- É que...

- É que? – Voltei a olhá-la.

- Nada... Deixa pra lá.

- O que é? – Perguntei.

Encurtei a distância entre nós. Ela começou a corar. Meu coração disparou, pensei que iria sair pela boca.

- O que você ia dizer?

Minha voz saiu rouca, ela ficou mais vermelha do que já estava. Não foi proposital, mas não pude evitar. Levantei minhas mãos e toquei o rosto dela.

- Heero...

- O que... O que você viu nele? Por que, você esta com ele?

- Bem... Eu...

Nesse momento, eu senti como todas as minhas forças desapareciam. Não conseguia mais me controlar. Tive uma vontade imensa de beijá-la.

- Você...?

Nesse momento, senti como ele se aproximava mais de mim. Não sei o porquê, mas só sei que a tentação de ser beijada por ele, de ser tocada pelos seus lábios era imensa. Nesse momento sei que errei. Desejei o homem, que de certa forma era meu futuro cunhado. Apesar da ausência de parentesco sanguíneo entre eles.

- Relena... RELENA... Cadê você?

Ao ouvirem a voz de David, Heero e Relena se separam bruscamente. Os dois ficam envergonhados e tentam manter uma aparência

- Ah, você ta ai meu amor? – David beija com fervor a Relena.

- Sim! Desculpe ter saído da festa... – Respondeu ela tentando manter as aparências.

- Tudo bem... – Disse, para depois dirigir um olhar fulminante para Heero. – E você Heero? O que faz aqui? Esta incomodando a Relena?

- Ela não me parece nada incomodada. – Heero retribuiu o olhar.

- Pare com isso David. Heero e eu estávamos conversando.

- E porque estavam conversando tão afastados dos demais? Alguém pode me explicar?

- Talvez nem eu e nem Relena estejamos suportando olhar para você... Com licença!

Após dizer isso, fui embora. Relena me olhou assustada com minha reação. David, se houvesse tido uma oportunidade, teria me matado ali mesmo. Não me preocupei se traria problemas para ela o meu comentário. Só sei que nesse momento, eu realmente queria acabar com o noivado!

- O que ele quis dizer com isso Relena?

- Não sei... Não sei por que ele disse isso!

- Mentira... O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui sozinhos?

- David...

- Responde Relena...

- Nos beijando e nos agarrando... O que acha?

- Como?

- David, hoje é o dia do nosso noivado. Não faça eu me arrepender de ter aceitado o seu pedido de casamento. Alias, acho que já estou me arrependendo!

Após ter dado essa resposta. Retirei-me. Eu não menti. Meu relacionamento com David já estava abalado a um tempo, por causa do ciúme excessivo que ele tem. Mas, mesmo assim, achei que o amava o suficiente para me casar. Até essa noite.

A festa continuou. As pessoas se divertiram, dançaram, comeram e brindaram aos noivos. Heero e Relena não conversaram mais, durante toda a noite. Heero passou o tempo inteiro conversando com seu primo Trowa e seu pai. Ao mesmo tempo em que trocava olhares assassinos com David. Relena atendeu aos convidados com seu peculiar carisma. Também não conversou muito com David e evitava olhar para Heero. Quem não tirou os olhos dela.

-/-/-

- Como assim? Você ficou maluco Heero?

- Não estressa Quatre...

- Não estressa? Você acabou de me dizer que além de se interessar pela noiva do David, você quase a beijou...

- Hum...

- Hum... É tudo que você sabe me dizer? Por que eu tinha que faltar nessa festa...

- É verdade! Por que você não foi?

- Por que, a Hadja passou mal e eu fui cuidar dela.

- E como vai seu namoro? – Disse Heero calmamente revisando alguns documentos da empresa.

- Esta bem, obrigado. Agora... QUER PARAR DE MUDAR DE ASSUNTO?

- Quatre você esta, tão nervoso hoje...

- Você acha? Heero... Você é extremamente cobiçado pelas mulheres... Por que não procura outra?

- Por que as outras não me interessam...

- Ta certo. E por que, essa te interessa?

- Não sei...

- Ah desisto! Você é incorrigível.

- Rsrs. Sinto muito Quatre, mas quando você conhecê-la entendera meu o dilema. Além do mais, ele não a merece.

- Bom... Não adianta falar... Aqui esta seus compromissos pra hoje. E você tem uma reunião com um promotor e um juiz às 14 horas.

- Certo...

- Agora se me der licença, vou pra minha sala resolver meus afazeres.

Quatre já estava de saída quando Heero o chama de volta.

- Qual o nome do promotor e do juiz?

- O promotor se chama Chang Wufey e o juiz é Duo Maxwell.

- Ótimo. Obrigado.

Quatre assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Heero voltou a pensar em Relena. Ele sabia que seu amigo e sócio, Quatre Winner, estava certo. Mas não conseguia evitar.

- Relena... Você não irá se casar com o David. Não, se eu puder evitar... – murmurou para si próprio.

-/-/-

Heero estava entretido nos documento do The Preventer's, quando batem na porta e sem esperar uma confirmação para entrar, a porta se abre.

- Quatre...

- O juiz já chegou. Estão te esperando na sala de reunião.

- Beleza... – Me levantei da cadeira. – Vamos?

- Vamos...

Quatre e eu nos dirigimos imediatamente até a sala de reuniões. Ao entrar tive a maior surpresa que poderiam me dar...

- Relena...?

- Heero...?

Ela estava tão surpresa quanto eu. Se alguém tivesse dito que nos encontraríamos, eu não teria acreditado. Trocamos olhares e de repente me lembrei dos demais.

- Desculpem a demora. Boa tarde a todos.

- Boa tarde! – Responderam em uníssono.

- Este é meu sócio Quatre Winner.

- Boa tarde... – Disse Quatre, apertando a mão dos presentes.

- Bem... Cavalheiros, senhorita. Queiram se sentar, por favor... Em que podemos lhes ser útil?

- Bem, senhor Yui... – Começou Duo. – Nós viemos hoje aqui, por que, The Preventer's é a maior empresa de segurança do país. Sendo assim, e conhecendo a capacidade de seus subordinados. Gostaríamos de contratar seus serviços... Os de Elite.

- Entendo... É para que tipo de caso?

- Proteger uma testemunha.

- Muito bem... Quatre, quem nós temos disponíveis no momento.

Heero pergunta para Quatre, que até o momento estava procurando a ficha dos melhores em seu laptop.

- Bem... Estão com sorte. Os três melhores estão disponíveis no momento... Treize Kushrenada, Lady Une e Kimberly Homes.

- Perfeito... São os melhores. O que acham?

- Se você afirma serem os melhores, então tudo bem... – Finalizou Duo.

- Mas porque são duas mulheres e um homem? – Perguntou Wufey.

- Isso não tem explicação... Só podemos afirmar que são extremamente eficientes! Não os decepcionarão. – Concluiu Quatre.

- Sendo assim... Que eles se apresentem na sala de Wufey na segunda às 8 horas da manhã. – Terminou e se levantou Duo. – Relena se encarregará do acordo financeiro. Se nos permitem Wufey e eu, nos retiramos.

Quatre e Heero se despediram deles com um aperto de mão. Após eles terem partido. Heero lança um olhar a Quatre, que ao entender, se aproxima de Relena e se despede para depois sair.

- Quem diria... É para ele que você trabalha?

- Sim. O juiz Duo Maxwell é meu chefe...

- Entendo. Aceita uma xícara de café?

- Não obrigada... Eu tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho Heero... Será que poderíamos discutir o valor?

- Perfeitamente... Sente-se!

Após apontar a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, fiz o mesmo, me sentando em sua frente.

- Então Heero? Qual o valor?

- Poderíamos discutir isso num jantar... O que acha?

- Jantar? Esta me convidando para sair?

- Sim...

- Sou a noiva de David... Não posso fazer isso.

- Tem certeza? Não era o que parecia ontem.

- Como? O que quer insinuar?

- Nada... Só que... Tanto eu quanto você, estamos atraídos um pelo outro. E não penso em deixar pra lá.

- Pois eu sim... Queira você ou não, enquanto estiver com David, entre nós dois, não haverá nada. Entendeu? – Me levantei rápido. Eu já estava alterada.

- Hum...

Ao ver a reação dela, algo mexeu comigo. Senti uma forte vontade de beijá-la naquele instante. Mas não o fiz. Talvez ela pudesse nunca mais me perdoar. Dei a volta na mesa e me aproximei dela. Quando estava para tocar seu rosto, a porta se abriu.

**...Continua...**

E ai? Gostaram? Please, reviews!


	3. Discussão

Ola a todas minhas amadas leitoras... Ai está mais um capitulo de Doce tentação!

Como sempre, muito obrigada pelas reviews e espero que todos goste...

Boa Leitura!

**3. Discussão**

Ao ver a reação dela, algo mexeu comigo. Senti uma forte vontade de beijá-la naquele instante. Mas não o fiz. Talvez ela pudesse nunca mais me perdoar. Dei a volta na mesa e me aproximei dela. Quando estava para tocar seu rosto, a porta se abriu.

- Com licença Heero eu...

Quatre para e observa a cena com assombro. Relena estava encostada na mesa e Heero levemente encostado nela com a mão em seu rosto. Os dois olharam para Quatre assustados. Ao mesmo tempo em que Relena estava envergonhada da situação, estava também aliviada, por não ter sido David quem viu a cena.

- Quatre... – Disse, olhando-o com decepção. – O que deseja?

- Desculpe Heero... Eu só... Queria te entregar essa planilha.

- Quatre... É esse seu nome, não é? – Perguntou uma Relena, claramente afobada.

- Sim, senhorita...

- Poderia me passar o orçamento dos seguranças?

- Bem... – Quatre olhou para mim, sem saber o que fazer. – Claro que sim. Mas, você não prefere conversar com o Heero?

- Não. O senhor Yui, está muito ocupado... E eu estou com muita pressa. Por isso se você puder me ajudar... Agradeceria.

Quatre voltou a olhar para Heero. Ele vendo que Relena não cederia, assentiu com a cabeça para Quatre. Este deu sinal a Relena que se sentasse.

- Muito bem... Vamos começar.

- Sim. Obrigada...

- Bom. Se vocês não precisam mais de mim... Retiro-me. Foi bom revê-la Relena.

- Digo o mesmo Heero...

Saí. A atitude dela me irritou. Mas eu entendia... Eu não tinha o direito. Mas, se alguém puder me dizer como faço para controlar esse desejo, agradeço.

- Perfeito... Obrigada Quatre. Segunda sem falta, a quantia estará depositada no banco.

- Certo... Antes de você sair...

- Sim?

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim...

- O que há entre você e o Heero?

- Nada... Sou a noiva de David e Heero é o filho do marido da minha sogra. Só isso!

- Entendo... Será que você esta sendo honesta com você mesma?

- Como?

- Eu não tenho nada haver com isso. Não quero que você me interprete mal. Mas, se você não ama verdadeiramente a David e está atraída por Heero... Seria melhor que terminasse o noivado. Seria melhor para todo mundo. Principalmente para você.

- Obrigada... Tenha um bom dia. Com licença...

Após me despedir, saí. As palavras de Quatre martelaram na minha cabeça durante todo o dia. Ele realmente estava certo. Mas, como poderei resolver essa situação. Nunca estive tão confusa em minha vida. De um lado está o homem de quem sou noiva. Do outro está o homem por quem estou totalmente atraída e por quem sinto algo tão forte, que nunca senti, nem mesmo pelo David. Não sei o que devo fazer...

-/-/-

- Boa noite querida. Como foi seu dia? – David foi buscar Relena para jantar.

- Boa noite meu bem. Cansativo... – Entrei no carro e dei-lhe um suave beijo.

- Aonde quer jantar?

- Onde quiser... Você escolhe.

- Ouvi dizer que abriram um novo restaurante francês, gostaria de ir lá?

- Me parece ótimo.

- Então vamos...

David deu a partida e fomos para o restaurante. Ao chegarmos lá, pegamos a melhor mesa e fizemos os pedidos.

- Bom... Agora me conte. Como foi seu dia?

- Nada de especial.

- Tem certeza? Ou será que tem algo que você não quer me contar?

- David, eu já disse que não teve nada de especial.

- Mesmo? Eu te vi...

- Viu?

- Sim... Te vi saindo do The Preventer's...

- Muito bem... Você estava me espionando?

- Não. Eu só estava passando em frente da empresa e te vi entrar...

- Junto com o Duo e o Wufey.

- Sim... Mas eles saíram sem você.

Fiquei perplexa com o comentário final. Não era possível que ele estava me vigiando. Isso me irritou.

- Você não muda... Não muda mesmo.

- Relena... Eu te amo! Eu só...

- Não David... Isso não é amor. É obsessão. Eu pensei que você havia mudado.

- Relena, por favor... Eu não estava te vigiando. Como disse, eu estava passando por ali e...

- E... Ao me ver entrar, resolveu que deveria estacionar e ficar observando o tempo que eu demorava pra sair e com quem... Estou certa?

- Relena, por favor, compreenda...

- Não da... Ta ficando sufocante. Do que você tem medo?

- De você me deixar... Eu não posso viver sem você Relena.

- Pára com isso. Do jeito que você fala parece que eu sou indispensável.

- E é, meu amor...

- Pára. Não sou. Eu já não agüento mais... Será que é tão difícil confiar em mim?

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem. Eu vou me controlar... Ta?

- Já não consigo confiar. Toda hora eu penso que você deve estar escondido em algum lugar me vigiando. Poxa... Confia em mim...

- Relena...

David e eu ainda estávamos discutindo quando uma voz nos chamou a atenção.

- Ora, ora... Quem diria...

Voltamo-nos para ver quem era e levamos um susto...

- Heero? – Dissemos em uníssono.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. O que faz aqui? – David se levantou e apertou a mão de Heero. Ao mesmo tempo em que trocavam olhares assassinos.

- Por quê? Pensei que o restaurante fosse publico.

- E é... Para minha infelicidade...

- Nossa. Nossa infelicidade!

Completei, apertando mais forte a mão dele. David ao perceber minha atitude tira a mão e volta a me encarar...

- Cavalheiros, por favor... – Chamei a atenção deles para mim.

- Sim querida...

- Pois não Relena?

- Vocês poderiam se comportar?

- Mas eu estou comportado, Relena... – Heero me disse na maior naturalidade do mundo.

- O que acha de você nos deixar sozinhos, Heero? Relena e eu gostaríamos de namorar um pouco...

- Como queiram! – Heero dirigiu para David um olhar frio. Que assustou até a mim mesma.

Após ele sair. David e eu voltamos a nos sentar.

- Porque vocês dois se odeiam? Por que você não tenta ser amigo do Heero?

- Nunca! Eu o detesto...

- Você me assusta. Nunca imaginei ouvir isso da sua boca.

- Desculpe meu amor... Não é nada contra você é só que... Deixa pra lá!

- Fala...

- Não. Qualquer dia eu falo. Essa noite eu não quero mais ouvir problemas, nem discussão. Quero estar contigo e só...

Eu não soube o que dizer a ele nesse momento. Simplesmente sorri. Disfarcei e olhei para o lado. Meu olhar cruzou com o de Heero. Ele me observava penetrantemente. Fiquei perdida por alguns segundos, dentro daqueles olhos que mexiam comigo. Até que notei uma jovem, com mais ou menos minha idade, que não parava de olhá-lo. Nesse momento aquele sentimento desconhecido se apossou de mim. Nunca havia sentido ciúmes de ninguém... Até essa noite...

Voltei a olhar para David, quem nesse momento falava ao celular. Ele me sorriu e eu tentei esboçar um sorriso que não tinha.

- Bom... Perfeitamente. Segunda, marcaremos uma reunião com o juiz. Tudo bem... Tchau. – David desligou o celular e me olhou com uma mescla de ternura e possessão. – Desculpe amor...

- Trabalho?

- Sim... O de sempre. Eles fazem à besteira e eu tenho que ajuda-los a consertar.

- Entendo.

- Amor... O que você acha de passarmos a noite juntos?

- É... Desculpe David... Mas hoje será impossível!

- Por quê?

- Bem... Eu estou muito cansada...

- Relena... Hoje é sexta. Você não trabalha amanhã.

- Eu sei... Mas eu realmente estou cansada. Desculpe...

- Tudo bem... Dessa vez passa.

Apesar do comentário dele me incomodar, preferi não responder. No começo eu conseguia entender esse ciúme. Não era possessivo. Mas depois de um tempo ele foi piorando. E a melhor coisa que tenho pra fazer quando ele fala assim, é me calar.

- Bem... O jantar chegou. Vamos comer? – Falei, mudando de assunto.

- Sim. Bom apetite, querida.

- Obrigada. Para você também!

Comemos. Conversamos. Inúmeras vezes, me peguei, olhando disfarçadamente para Heero. Todas às vezes ele estava me olhando. Ele sempre me encarava penetrantemente. Gostaria de saber o que ele pensa e porque faz isso.

- Garçom a conta, por favor... – David pagou e fomos embora.

-/-/-

O carro de David estaciona em frente o prédio de Relena.

- Me deixa descer... Vamos passar a noite juntos!

Olhei para ele e esbocei um sorriso. O beijei e disse...

- Outro dia...

Desci do carro. David que havia ficado bravo com minha resposta, nem me esperou entrar e foi embora. O observei partir com decepção. Voltei-me para a porta e a abri. De repente ouvi um barulho de carro, seguido por alguém me chamando.

- Relena...

Ao ver quem era me surpreendi...

- Heero?

- Boa noite... Então você mora aqui?

- Sim... O que faz aqui?

- Eu segui o carro. E pra variar ele nem percebeu.

- O que quer aqui?

- Falar com você... Ele não é nada educado. Nem esperou você entrar.

- Ele estava com pressa.

- Rsrs... Nem você acredita no que acabou de dizer...

- E...

- Vai me convidar para entrar ou prefere ir ao meu apartamento?

- Nem um, nem outro... Você pode ir embora!

- Desculpe... Mas não irei... Então escolhe.

Meu ponto fraco. Ele me encarou penetrantemente. E os olhos dele é o meu ponto fraco. Respirei fundo e pensei. Depois decidi.

- Vamos para outro lugar...

Tranquei a porta do prédio. Heero abriu a porta do carro e me deu a mão para entrar. Deu a volta no carro e saímos dali. Se David me visse, realmente eu estaria encrencada!

**...Continua...**

--

Weeeee... \o/... rsrsr

E ai? Gostaram? Por favor... Minhas reviews... Eu peço por favor, que não esqueçam de mim e mandem Reviews! ok?

Beijão e até o proximo capitulo!


	4. E agora?

Ola, minhas queridas leitoras... Ai vai mais um capitulo de Doce Tentação... Espero que estejam gostando!

E por favor, não esqueçam minhas reviews!

Beijões a todas e boa leitura!

**4. E agora?**

- Aonde você quer ir?

- Não sei. A algum lugar onde David não me veja!

- Para minha casa?

- Não. Um lugar público!

- Como queira...

Heero dirigia rápido, mas com cautela. Eu estava nervosa. Sentia-me mal com a situação. Mas precisava falar com ele. Ao menos, sentia que precisava.

Estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que quando percebi Heero já havia saído da cidade.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntei aflita.

- Para um lugar onde David não te veja. Não é o que você quer?

- Sim... Mas... Por que tínhamos que sair da cidade?

- Por um acaso... Está com medo de mim Relena?

Heero me olhou com seus olhos penetrantes. Meu coração disparou. Nesse momento, senti todas as partículas do meu corpo se ativar.

- Não... Eu, só... Não sei se fiz bem em vir com você!

- Confie em mim!

Voltei a olhá-lo. Suas palavras tiraram de mim todo o medo. Senti-me protegida. Nem com o David, havia me sentido assim.

- Eu... Confio.

- Ótimo!

Após mais uns 5 minutos de viagem, Heero para em um hotel no meio da estrada.

- Aqui tem um restaurante, que fica aberto até tarde...

- Está bem... - Ele desceu e abriu a porta para mim. Estendeu a mão para me ajudar a sair do carro. Depois entramos no hotel e ele se dirigiu diretamente para o balcão de recepção. Pediu informações, para depois irmos para o restaurante.

Heero pediu a melhor mesa. Puxou a cadeira para eu sentar e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Muito bem... O que queria falar comigo?

- Simples... Por que vai se casar com David?

- Como?

- Por que você ira se casar com o David?

- Não seria porque eu gosto dele?

- Não... Você não gosta dele...

- Como você pode afirmar isso?

- Eu posso ver em seus olhos!

- Em meus olhos? Agora você decifra olhar?

- Rs... Ah Relena... Não é difícil decifrar você!

- Puxa... Estou lisonjeada...

- Não seja tão irônica.

- E porque não?

- Por que eu prefiro você com seu jeito meigo...

O comentário dele me fez corar. Como ele sempre conseguia me fazer perder o raciocínio?

- Meigo?

- Sim... Como agora! Você está toda rosada. – _É tão linda... _(pensei).

- Pare Heero... Por favor!

- Parar com o que?

- Você sabe muito bem, do que estou falando...

- Serio? Porque você não me refresca a memória?

- Eu sou a noiva do David... Seu irmão!

- Nada disso! Correção. Ele NÃO é meu irmão!

- Mas é como se fosse...

- Eu não o considero! Ele tão interesseiro quanto à mãe dele!

- Porque você fala isso?

- Porque é a verdade! Se eles pensam que terão alguma coisa da minha família, estão perdidamente enganados!

- Você os odeia tanto assim?

- E você? Já pude observar que minha madrasta não morre de amores por você...

- É verdade... Ela pensa que estou me casando por interesse!

- E ela está errada?

- SIM! Eu não estou com o David pelo dinheiro!

- Então por quê? Eu não acredito que você o ame!

- Eu... Amei muito ele!

- Amou?

- Sim... Mas...

- ...

- De uns tempos para cá. Eu já não sei o que sinto... – Relena estava frustrada.

- Porque aceitou o pedido de casamento?

- Por que... Nem eu sei direito!

- Larga dele... Termina com ele de uma vez! – O tom de Heero foi mais para ordem que pedido.

- Por quê? O que ganho com isso?

- Sua felicidade!

As palavras de Heero ecoaram na minha cabeça! Como ele podia conhecer tanto sobre mim? Estava ainda pensando no que tinha acabado de ouvir, quando senti sua mão tocar meu rosto. Seu toque era suave, sua pele mexia comigo. Senti como suas mãos me puxavam levemente até ele. Seu rosto se aproximava do meu...

- Fica comigo... – Sussurrei no ouvido dela. Senti o corpo dela se estremecer.

- Heero...

- Eu posso te fazer feliz! Deixa-me provar...

- Não... Não posso...

- Pode sim. Confia em mim!

- Eu...

Ele encurtou o restante de distancia que havia entre nós. Seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus. E quando estavam quase se tocando, meu celular toca...

- Com licença... Alô...

- _Relena..._

- Sim. David?

- _Onde você está?_

- Como assim?

- _Você não está em casa!_

Droga... Como ele havia descoberto? E agora o que eu deveria fazer? Olhei para o Heero. Ele estava me observando serio. Imagino que ele já soubesse o que David tinha me dito. Olhei para ele com olhos suplicantes. Queria que ele pudesse me ajudar...

- Me da o telefone...

- Não... – Falei, tampando o celular para que David não escutasse a voz do Heero!

- Me passa o celular... Deixa-me falar com ele.

- Não... David nunca me perdoaria.

- _Relena... Relena, você está ai_?

- Desculpe... Sim David...

- _Onde você está_?

- Conversando com uma amiga!

Tive que segurar o riso, quando vi Heero me olhar com cara de: Amiga?

- _Que amiga?_

- Depois eu te apresento...

- _Aonde você está_?_ Vou te buscar..._

- Não... Eu vou passar a noite com ela, porque temos que conversar.

Heero esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir minha frase...

- _Nada disso... Porque você fica com ela e não comigo?_

- David, não começa... Boa noite e até amanhã!

- _Relena..._

Desliguei o telefone completamente. Não queria mais ser interrompida...

- Então passara a noite comigo?

- Nem pensar...

- Você quem disse...

- Eu inventei uma desculpa. Só isso...

- Tenho certeza... Que seu noivinho está te esperando no prédio, nesse exato momento.

- Como pode saber?

- Você acha que sou o líder do The Preventer's, só por ser o filho do dono?

- Bem...

- Confia em mim... Ele fará plantão no prédio...

- E como farei para voltar para casa?

- Se não quiser que ele nos veja juntos... Não voltará essa noite!

-/-/-

- Entre...

- Obrigada... Seu apartamento é muito bonito!

- Obrigado...

- Você mora sozinho?

- Sim... Por quê?

- É tudo tão organizado... Normalmente, os homens que conheço são bagunceiros.

- Mas eu não... Gosto de organização!

- Isso é bom!

- Aceita beber alguma coisa?

- Um copo d'água, por favor...

- Imediatamente...

Heero busca o pedido dela, enquanto Relena começa a observar o ambiente. Ao voltar e vê-la observar minuciosamente o local, Heero sorri.

- Já vi que realmente meu apartamento te agradou...

- Desculpe... Sim. É muito bonito. Você tem bom gosto para decoração...

- Eu gosto de arte.

O apartamento dele era um duplex na cobertura, todo decorado com estatuas, quadros, os sofás eram brancos. O carpete da sala, vermelho intenso. Televisão plasma, pregada na parede, home teather, telefone sem fio...

- Seu apartamento é muito moderno...

- Gosto de ser diferente.

- Percebi!

- Vou prepara sua cama...

- Obrigada... Mas pode deixar que eu faço!

- Nada disso... Você é minha convidada...

Relena subiu as escadas seguindo Heero. Quando ele entrou no quarto, ela fez o mesmo...

- Você dorme aqui?

- Sim... Essa é minha suíte.

- Puxa... Nem David tem um quarto tão bonito...

- Você já esteve varias vezes no quarto dele?

- Que pergunta... Isso não te diz respeito... – Fiquei constrangida com o que ele falou.

- Por que... Não me acompanha essa noite, Relena? – Perguntei bem perto dela. Pude senti-la estremecer com minha proximidade.

- Heero, eu... – Disse em voz suave. Até que despertei de meu transe. – Prefiro outro quarto...

- Como queira...

Heero organizou o quarto de hospede para Relena. Depois de se arrumarem, ele emprestou uma camiseta cumprida e arrumou uma escova de dente para ela. Foram deitar. O dia seguinte não seria nada fácil...

**...Continua...**

--

E ai? Gostaram?

Me dêem suas opiniões... Me deixem reviews! Please, por favor, s'il vous plâit... Reviews!

Beijões e até o capitulo 5


	5. Descobrindo a verdade

Ola queridas leitoras! Ai esta mais um capitulo... Divirtam-se!

**5. Descobrindo a verdade**

Eram 9 horas da manhã quando a campainha toca no apartamento de Heero. Ele se levanta ainda sonolento e vai atender a porta...

- Quem é?

- Heero? Sou eu Trowa...

- Trowa?

Ele disse mais para si próprio do que propriamente para o primo dele ouvir. Heero pensou o que deveria fazer, afinal, tinha visita... E não era bem uma visita qualquer. Olhou para a escada e viu que não havia movimento no andar de cima. Então resolveu abrir a porta para o primo...

- Trowa... Entra...

- Valeu Heero.

- O que o trás aqui?

- Estava passando por perto e resolvi te fazer uma visita. Aproveitando também para te convidar para sairmos hoje...

- E a onde pretende ir?

- Tem um bar novo na cidade, chamado Chopp Time... Conhece?

- Não, ainda não... Eu não gosto muito de beber...

- Mas esse é o legal desse bar... Apesar do nome, o ambiente é muito calmo e tranqüilo... Tem comida, café, diria até mesmo que é bem familiar.

- Se é assim, por mim tudo bem...

- Ótimo que tal nos encontrarmos lá às 20 horas?

- Perfeito... Eu...

Heero não pode continuar, quando ouviu um barulho no alto da escada...

- Você está acompanhado, Heero?

- Não... Que isso...

- Heero? Você está ai em baixo?

Quando ouvi Relena me chamando, gelei. Como iria explicar ao meu primo o fato da minha cunhada postiça ter dormido em minha casa?

- Você está com uma garota... Por que não me avisou? Eu já teria ido embora...

- Não é nada disso... Ela é...

- Heero...

Meu medo se cumpriu. Ela apareceu e Trowa a viu. Em todos esses anos de convivência com meu primo, nunca o havia visto assim. Ele estava branco como papel, perplexo. Olhava para Relena como se tivesse visto uma assombração. Ela por sua vez, não estava diferente dele. Os dois ficaram se olhando, assombrados por mais ou menos uns 5 minutos...

Eu não sabia o que dizer... Mas resolvi quebrar o gelo. Afinal, eles já haviam se encontrado mesmo. O pior de tudo além da situação já estar constrangedora, teve uma coisa que deu muita vontade de rir... Relena estava vestindo somente a camiseta que lhe emprestei. Isso com certeza fez fluir a imaginação de Trowa...

- Bem... Não preciso apresentá-los, certo?

- Heero... Ela não é a noiva do David?

- Sim...

- Desculpa me intrometer, mas o que ela faz aqui?

- Bem... Ela dormiu aqui!

- Como?

Relena estava sem reação nenhuma... Até esse momento.

- Espera... Trowa, certo?

- Sim...

- Não é o que você imagina... Entre mim e Heero não ocorreu nada! Nada mesmo...

- Tudo bem... Eu não tenho nada haver com isso...

- Mas realmente não houve nada! Não é mesmo Heero?

Eu estava realmente me divertindo com aquela situação... Não precisava me preocupar com Trowa, afinal, ele jamais diria alguma coisa em contra minha. Mas Relena estava desesperada. Podem me chamar de mau, mas aquilo realmente me agradou...

- Hum... Ah sim... Realmente não houve nada Trowa...

- Bem... Devido à situação que vejo e a sua tranqüilidade, primo. Acho que... O fato de não ter ocorrido nada, é o que te desagrada... Estou certo?

- ...

Não respondi, limitei-me a olhar para Trowa, com ar de: "Você está, totalmente certo"... E ele me encarou com um olhar de: "Eu sei que estou certo"... Nós sempre fomos muito amigos e ele sempre me conheceu muito bem.

- Bom... Eu vou indo. Heero nos veremos hoje à noite. Certo?

- Sim... Às 20 horas. Estarei lá!

- Até uma próxima, Relena...

- Tchau Trowa...

Trowa assentiu com a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso a Relena. Quando passou por mim, me olhou como quem quer dizer: "Hoje você vai me contar o que está havendo". Eu não respondi nada. Limitei-me a sorrir e dizer tchau. Trowa saiu.

- He... Heero.

- Calma Relena... O Trowa não dirá nada a ninguém...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Ele é meu primo, eu o conheço como ninguém... Pode acreditar.

- Mas o que ele deve estar pensando de mim agora?

- Que você dormiu na minha casa, com a minha camiseta, mas, não na minha cama... Infelizmente pra mim...

- Poupe-me do seu sarcasmo Heero...

- Se você tivesse largado do David e resolvido ficar comigo, não precisaria ficar com peso de consciência...

Após dizer isso, subi as escadas... Deixei-a sem resposta. Não sei explicar o que acontece quando estou com ela... É mais forte que eu. Eu a desejo com todas minhas forças, mas o fato de ela não ser minha, me irrita. Então, não consigo me controlar, ajo instintivamente. Como um leão que escolhe sua parceira, disposto a brigar com qualquer um que queira se intrometer no caminho.

Entrei em meu quarto e fui direto para o banho. Temei banho gelado, para ver se esfriava a cabeça e acalmava minhas ânsias. Ao terminar, me vesti e desci. Notei que tudo estava calmo demais...

- Relena... Relena?

Tudo estava calmo demais. Fui até o quarto de hospedes... Nada, nem sinal dela. A camiseta estava dobrada em cima da cama arrumada. Foi ai que reparei num pedaço de papel em cima da cômoda. Peguei e comecei a lê-lo.

_Obrigada Heero pela sua hospedagem._

_Obrigada também, pelo conforto e comodidade que me proporcionou._

_Estou indo embora. Não se preocupe._

_Até um dia desses!_

_Tenha um bom dia. Adeus..._

_Relena._

- Relena...

A raiva se apossou de mim. Amassei aquele pedaço de papel com todas as forças. O esmigalhei.

- Quem ela pensa que é? Nunca, nenhuma garota me tratou assim... Como pode, ela a namoradinha do David, simplesmente me dispensar? Isso não ficara assim!

-/-/-

- Heero aqui...

Trowa chamou a Heero, quem havia acabado de chegar ao bar...

- Boa noite...

- Senta... O que quer beber?

- Um vinho tinto.

- Garçom, por favo um vinho tinto para ele e um Wiske para mim...

O rapaz anotou os pedidos e se retirou... Trowa olhou para o primo, esperando uma explicação. A qual não veio...

- Bom... E ai Trowa? Novidades?

- Sim...

- Qual?

- Fui visitar meu primo hoje cedo e você não vai acreditar... Ele estava com uma visita, mas não uma visita qualquer... E sim a noiva do David, que é o filho da madrasta dele... Não acha incrível?

- Muito... Que historia fascinante...

- Heero... Explica.

- O que quer que eu diga? Você já resumiu tudo...

- O que ela estava fazendo lá? Vocês estão tendo um caso?

- Na realidade... Infelizmente não!

- Cara tem muita mulher bonita por ai, por que não vai pra outra?

- Só ela me interessa... E você está falando igual ao Quatre...

- Deve ser porque o Quatre tem mais cabeça que você.

- Hum...

Silêncio.

- Desde quando você está afim dela?

- Dês da festa de noivado...

- Cara, você tem noção que ela é comprometida?

- Sim... Ela me lembra disso toda vez que conversamos...

- Pelo menos ela é sensata.

- Eu não quero a sensatez dela e sim ELA!

- Você está entrando em terreno minado Heero...

- Eu sei. Mas ele não a merece!

- Pode até ser... Mas é ela quem tem que decidir.

- Eu sei... Estou tentando fazer-la enxergar...

- Você só vai conseguir fazer ela se confundir. Em vez de enxergar alguma coisa...

- Eu sei... Você e o Quatre estão certos... Mas, é mais forte que eu... Não suporto vê-la com ele. Eu estou ficando maluco por ela... E isso é algo que nunca senti antes!

- Calma Heero... Se quiser realmente conquistá-la, tem que fazer ela se apaixonar por você... Eu estive investigando sobre ela...

- Hum...

- Não vai ser fácil... Ela é muito correta nas coisas dela... Responsável, honesta e direita... Terá que conquista-la sem forçá-la!

- Eu sei... Mas, não está fácil...

A conversa continuou por longo tempo, Trowa parecia estar conseguindo com que Heero reconsiderasse os métodos dele. Já haviam se passado umas duas horas, quando algo chama atenção de Trowa...

- Trowa... Trowa que foi?

- Ela é linda...

Heero se virou seguindo a direção na qual Trowa olhava. E pode avistar uma bela jovem de uns 18 anos, mais ou menos 1,52 cm de altura, cabelo negro, longo e liso... Olhos negros, pele clara, de aparência mestiça asiática, muito bonita por sinal. Ela usava dois brincos pequenos de argola na orelha direta contrastando com uma argola media na orelha esquerda. Usava um vestido justo, preto, onde modelava com perfeição seu corpo, uma jaqueta branca, a bolsa combinando e sandália preta com strass. Sua maquiagem era leve, mas destacava bem seus traços... Usava um anel prata no dedão da mão direita e outro no anelar da mão esquerda...

- Realmente ela é muito bonita, mas também é comprometida...

- Por que você acha isso Heero?

- Ela usa um anel de compromisso, ou vai dizer que você não viu...

Trowa imediatamente olha para mão esquerda e constata o que seu primo havia dito...

- Ah não... Por quê?

- Há, há, há, há... Bem vindo ao meu time... Agora você entende o que estou passando...

**...Continua...**

E então, o que acharam?

Quero reviews... Muitas reviews! Varias reviews!

Beijos e até o proximo capitulo!


	6. Trowa

Olaaaa, aqui vai mais um capitulo! Fui rapida dessa vez, não é? rsrs

Antes de mais nada, a personagem Teyuki Yukiame, é obra minha... Foi feita sob medida a pedido de uma amiga minha! Por isso, se alguém quiser utiliza-la, peço que por favor, fale comigo e me de os devidos creditos!

Boa leitura e divirtam-se!

**6. Trowa**

Trowa e Heero continuaram a conversar, mas dessa vez o foco do assunto era uma bela mestiça que havia entrado no bar...

Trowa não parava de olhá-la, os homens ao redor também prestaram atenção nela. Ela estava sentada no balcão, sozinha... Recebia varias mirada, mas não correspondia a nenhuma delas, até que...

- Boa noite gatinha... Posso acompanhá-la?

Disse um homem alto, de uma aparência não muito amigável.

- Não obrigada... Estou bem sozinha!

- Qual é gatinha, deixe-me acompanha-la... Uma garota como você precisa de um homem como eu! – O homem sentou do lado dela e começou a pegar na mão dela...

- Ei, eu disse que quero estar sozinha. Por favor, não me toque!

O tom da garota foi ríspido, o que fez com que o homem começasse a se irritar...

- Escuta garota, se você não quer, não deveria estar aqui sozinha.

- O lugar é publico e eu posso entrar aonde quiser...

- Você está me desafiando garota?

Dito isso, o homem segurou com força o braço da menina e ela gritou pedindo que ele a soltasse, mas devido ao tamanho do homem ninguém se prontificou. Ou melhor, dizendo, quase ninguém...

- Você não escutou o que ela disse? Solte-a imediatamente!

Uma mão segurou fortemente o braço do homem e com tom autoritário ordenou que este a soltasse... O homem se virou revoltado para o intruso.

- Quem você pensa que é?

- Isso não te interessa... A única coisa que você tem a fazer é solta-la e sair da minha frente...

- Você e mais quem vai me obrigar?

O rapaz encarava o homem com frieza. Nesse momento uma outra voz masculina falou de trás do rapaz...

- Tenho a certeza de que meu primo não necessita de ajuda, mas se você quiser, eu também posso participar...

- E quem é você?

- Sou Heero Yui e este ai é meu primo Trowa Barton...

O olhar de Heero era desprovido de sentimento. Trowa encarava ao homem como um leão encara sua presa. Ele estava realmente disposto a dar uma boa lição naquele cara... A garota observava a cena perplexa, em especial a Trowa...

- Obrigado Heero, mas não será necessária a sua presença neste momento...

- Você realmente acha que pode comigo?

- Achar? Não. Tenho certeza!

O homem irritado foi pra cima de Trowa. Este rapidamente, acertou uma seqüência de golpes no homem, seguido de uma giratória, deixando-o caído no chão, todo machucado.

- Eu disse para você me obedecer... Agora, aprenda a nunca mais me subestimar...

De repente começou a chegar os seguranças do local, que foram acionados pela briga.

- Senhor, poderia nos acompanhar, por favor? – Disse o segurança segurando o braço de Trowa.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você! – Disse Heero calmamente.

- A não? E por quê? – Perguntou o segurança com deboche.

Trowa se soltou bruscamente do agarre do segurança, abriu a carteira e tirou de dentro dela um cartão de identificação. Entregou ao segurança, que quando leu, se pos pálido. No cartão dizia:

Comandante

Trowa Barton

28 anos

Sexo Masculino

Agente especial da Euro Force

Permissão para matar

Devolveu o cartão para Trowa juntamente com um pedido de desculpas. Então se voltou para Heero...

- E você senhor? – Dessa vez o segurança, falava calmamente e educadamente...

- Eu o que?

Heero encarou friamente o homem. Também retirou seu cartão de identificação e entregou ao homem. Nele dizia:

Heero Yui

28 anos

Sexo Masculino

Agente secreto da Euro Force

Permissão para matar

Líder dos The Preventer's

- Muito bem... Desculpem senhores, este homem será enviado imediatamente para a delegacia de policia... Com licença!

O segurança, juntamente com seu parceiro, levantou o homem do chão e se retiraram para chamar a policia...

Heero e Trowa se entreolharam e sorriram. Trowa então, voltou a olhar para a jovem e se aproximou para logo sentar ao lado dela...

- A senhorita está bem?

- Si... Sim. Obrigada...

- Não há de que! – Trowa fez menção de sair e foi impedido pela garota que o segurou.

- Como... Como posso te agradecer?

- Como você se chama?

- Meu nome é Teyuki Yukiame, e você?

Trowa sorriu, olhou para Heero, que entendendo foi se sentar. Então ele disse:

- Bem Teyuki, meu nome é Trowa Barton. Aceitaria tomar um drink comigo?

- Adoraria! – Ela sorriu.

- Que tal vir se sentar em minha mesa? Estou acompanhado de meu primo...

- Por mim tudo bem.

Trowa e Teyuki foram se sentar com Heero. Após se apresentarem, Trowa começou a puxar o assunto.

- Você vem sempre aqui, Teyuki?

- Às vezes... Gosto de estar sozinha tem horas...

- E seu namorado não se importa? – Perguntou Heero, curioso.

- Namorado?

- Sim. Você usa um anel de compromisso... – Heero concluiu.

- Ah... – Teyuki olhou para mão e entendeu a situação. Voltou a sorrir e disse. – Não, Eu não sou comprometida... Eu sempre gostei de usar anel e confesso que também era uma espécie de refugio que encontrei para não ser incomodada por indivíduos, como o de agora pouco...

- Desculpe, mas creio que não funcionou muito bem... – Disse Trowa rindo.

- É me parece que não...

Ela sorriu meio tímida. Eles estavam certos, principalmente Trowa...

- _Trowa Barton, quem será você, nunca havia visto um rapaz tão bonito e perfeito. _– Teyuki foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Heero...

- Bom, a conversa está boa, mas eu tenho que ir... Teyuki foi um prazer. – Heero cortesmente beijou a mão da garota. – Trowa, meu amigo, nos vemos... Até logo!

- Tchau Heero, depois eu passo lá...

Trowa apertou a mão de Heero, que assentiu com a cabeça... Após se despedir, Heero saiu. Deixando Trowa e Teyuki a sós.

- Então Teyuki? O que você faz?

- Estudo... Faço faculdade de Artes cênicas. E você?

- Trabalho... Para o governo... E o que você faz nas horas vagas? – Ele sorriu.

- No momento... Nada...

- Ótimo. Então, será que poderíamos nos encontrar?

- Por mim tudo bem... – Ela sorriu.

A conversa continuou. Trowa e Teyuki trocaram informações e números de telefone. As horas passaram...

- Nossa... Já são 3 horas da madrugada? Eu tenho que ir...

- Espera... Você está de carro?

- Não. Eu vou pedir um táxi...

- De forma alguma. Permita-me acompanha-la... Garçom, a conta, por favor...

Após Trowa pagar o consumo dos dois, por que ele a impediu de pagar qualquer coisa. Saíram. Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela, deu a volta e entrou no lado do motorista. Seguindo as coordenadas dela, em poucos minutos estavam diante do prédio onde ela morava...

- Muito obrigada Trowa... Mais uma vez me ajudou...

- Não tem do que me agradecer.

- Tenho sim. Graças a você, não só fui salva, mas como passei uma excelente noite.

- Posso dizer o mesmo.

Trowa a encarava com olhos desejosos, enquanto aproximava mais o rosto do dela. Teyuki, não resistindo, terminou de encurtar a distancia entre eles e deu um suave beijo em Trowa. Este por sua vez, Se prontificou em aprofundar mais o beijo.

Após algum tempo, eles se separam para respirar, então Teyuki sorri...

- Obrigada... Até logo.

- Até breve Teyuki...

Ela sai do carro e Trowa espera-a entrar para depois ir embora...

-/-/-

Heero se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona. Em sua mão o bilhete que Relena havia lhe deixado pela manhã, antes de partir...

- Relena... Como farei para te ter? Eu não posso permitir que você se case com David... Será possível que você não percebe que o que eu sinto é verdadeiro?

Nesse momento a secretária eletrônica de Heero apita mensagem nova...

- _Heero, você está ai..._

- Pai? – Heero se aproximou mais, para ouvir melhor a mensagem de seu pai...

- _Bom filho, quando chegar me liga... Preciso falar com você... Tenho um convite a fazer..._

Outra mensagem...

- _Heero eu estou planejando sair de viagem para a praia. Vou eu, a Alicia, o David e a Relena... Ficaria muito feliz se você for também... Me Liga!_

Fim da mensagem. Você não tem mais mensagens novas...

- Relena... Pode apostar pai... Eu também vou. – Heero esboçou um sorriso.

**...Continua...**

REVIEWSSSS... Onde estão minhas reviews?

Eu quero REVIEWSSSS! rsrsrs

Beijos e até breve!


	7. Ação x Reação

Olha eu aqui de novo! Divirtam-se!

**7. Ação x Reação**

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela, despertando a jovem. Relena abre os olhos, sem força. A campainha começa a tocar...

- Quem será?

O som da campainha tornava-se mais desesperado e insistente. Relena mesmo estando sonolenta, levantou-se, vestiu seu hobby e foi atender a porta...

- Quem é?

- _Relena abre a porta..._

- David?

- _Abre logo essa porta, antes que eu a ponha abaixo..._

Relena se assustou com a atitude de David, mas resolveu abrir...

- David o que ouve?

- O que ouve? Você desliga o celular na minha cara, dorme fora de casa e ainda por cima não me ligou ontem o dia inteiro... E ainda me pergunta o que houve?

- Bem... Como você sabe que eu dormi fora?

- Porque eu passei a noite inteira de sexta para sábado aqui, na frente do prédio. Quando fui embora eram 9 horas da manhã e você ainda não havia voltado...

Bem que Heero falou... Era incrível, realmente ele passou a noite aqui... E realmente eu não liguei para ele ontem o dia inteiro. E agora? Como farei para consertar isso? Ele está transtornado...

- E? Não vai responder nada?

- Bem... O que quer que eu responda? Primeiramente, que mania é essa de me controlar o tempo todo e ainda por cima, não te liguei ontem... É... Porque não quis! Satisfeito?

- Como assim? Relena o que está acontecendo com você?

- Não está acontecendo nada, o fato é que me sinto sufocada por você... Você só pensa em me controlar, como você quer que nos casemos? Será impossível...

- Relena, meu amor... Não fale assim... Eu...

- Não fale assim? ESTOU CANSADA DISSO... – Gritei. A minha paciência acabou.

- Não grita comigo... Você sabe que não gosto!

- Então pare de me controlar...

Eu me sentia irritada, as coisas não estavam fáceis. As palavras de Heero martelavam na minha cabeça. "_O que ganho com isso_? - _Sua felicidade_!". Respirei fundo e olhei desapontada para David. Cada dia que passava ele conseguia destruir mais e mais meus sentimentos por ele.

- Relena. Você não consegue entender que o que sinto é verdadeiro?

- Verdadeiro? Verdadeira obsessão você quer dizer...

- Pare Relena. Por favor.

- Então, pare de me control...

Relena não conseguiu terminar a frase. David a puxou e a beijou com todas suas forças e ânsias. Relena estava ainda irritada e tentou se desvencilhar do agarre de David, mas sem sucesso. Ele a segurava com força.

- Eu te quero, agora!

- David?

A forma com a qual ele me olhou e falou comigo, me assustou. Nunca o vi ele dessa forma. Esse já não era o David por quem um dia me apaixonei...

David começou a empurrá-la para o quarto. A deitou na cama e começou a se livra das roupas de ambos.

- Pare David, eu não que...

Ele a calou com um beijo.

-/-/-

- Perfeito... Por hoje é só pessoal. Obrigado pela presença de todos e até amanhã na faculdade...

Após o discurso do professor, ouve aplausos e todos os alunos presentes começaram a se retirarem do teatro...

- Você estuda até mesmo de domingo?

Uma voz rouca chama a atenção de Teyuki. Que ao reconhecê-la, se vira imediatamente, para se encontrar com um par de olhos verdes, desejosos.

- Trowa?

- Fico feliz que se lembre de mim... – Ele sorriu.

- E como não lembrar?

- Você está muito bonita hoje... Cortou o cabelo e mudou a cor?

Teyuki estava com os cabelos curtos, até o ombro e vermelho intenso. Ela sorriu encabulada com o comentário dele.

- Obrigada... Como me encontrou?

- Passei na sua casa e um vizinho seu, um senhor de idade, me disse que eu poderia te encontrar aqui...

- Ah sim... Deve ter sido o Peigan... Ele sempre cuidou de mim como um pai...

- Ele me pareceu muito simpático. Até perguntou quais eram minhas intenções com você! – Trowa sorria divertido.

- Ai... Que vergonha...

- Não sinta... Eu gostei muito de conhecê-lo... E saber um pouco mais sobre você!

- Obrigada...

Teyuki ficou sem graça ao perceber que Trowa estava sendo cobiçado por todas as garotas que passavam. Mas ele parecia nem se tocar.

- Bem, que tal ir beber alguma coisa comigo?

- Me parece ótimo...

- Então vamos...

Trowa abre a porta do carro para ela, estende a mão para ajudá-la entrar e depois entra do lado do motorista e vai para um café. Ao chegarem eles entram e Trowa escolhe o melhor lugar.

- Você esta quietinha hoje... Por quê?

- Não é nada...

- Não quer mesmo me contar?

- Eu...

- Você...

- Eu fico sem graça perto de você!

- Posso saber por quê?

- Bem...

- Me deixa adivinhar...

- ...

- Você está sem graça, porque acha que as coisas estão indo muito rápidas entre nós, devido ao fato de que acabamos de nos conhecer e você não conhece nada sobre mim, muito menos minhas intenções... Estou certo?

Teyuki olhou-o abismada. Como era possível? Acaso ele também lia pensamentos?

- Bom... Devido ao seu silêncio, acho que acertei em cheio!

- Bem... Na verdade...

Trowa segurou na mão dela, se aproximou mais e disse, olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos de Teyuki.

- Então me de uma oportunidade de te provar que minhas intenções são boas, de te mostrar quem sou eu... E me de a oportunidade de te conhecer...

- O que... O que quer dizer?

- Eu sei que isso parece cedo demais, mas você realmente me atrai! Não quero te forçar a nada, nem vou te pedir nada em troca. Mas eu quero te fazer um pedido sincero... Teyuki quer namorar comigo? Aceita sair comigo, oficialmente?

- ... É... Bem... Eu...

- Se você não quiser me responder agora, por mim tudo bem! Só quero deixar claro, que minhas intenções são boas e mesmo que você aceite meu pedido, não se preocupe não te forçarei a nada! Só quero estar com você e te conhecer melhor!

- O... Obrigada!

Eles continuaram conversando durante horas até que Trowa levou Teyuki para casa. Depois de abrir a porta e ajudá-la a descer do carro, ele encosta-se ao muro e sorri para ela.

- Bem... Será que poderei te ver amanhã?

- sim...

- Que bom! Então, até amanhã sem falta...

Trowa depositou um suave beijo na mão dela e se dirigiu para o carro.

- Trowa...

Teyuki, o impediu. Abraçou-o por trás e disse...

- Eu aceito... Aceito ser sua namorada!

As palavras de Teyuki ecoaram na cabeça de Trowa. Ela realmente o surpreendeu. Ele segurou nas mãos dela e se virou, ficando frente a frente com ela.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim...

Ela sorri meio tímida. Trowa a puxou para um beijo suave, que passou para desesperado, até chegar a ser fervoroso. Separaram-se a procura de ar.

- Te vejo amanhã princesa!

- Verdade?

- Pode confiar... Estarei aqui!

Depois de dizer isso, Trowa da outro beijo nela e sai. Teyuki entra feliz em casa.

-/-/-

Toca o celular de Heero.

- Alo...

- _Heero_?

- Relena? Como conseguiu meu...

Heero não terminou a frase quando notou que Relena chorava.

- O que houve? Onde você está?

- _Estou no mesmo hotel, aonde viemos a ultima vez_...

- O que você está fazendo ai?

- _Por favor, vem me buscar..._

- Estou a caminho...

Heero corre a toda velocidade. Chega estaciona e entra correndo ao hotel.

- Relena... O que houve?

Ao vê-lo, Relena abraça fortemente a Heero. Chorando diz...

- Eu não agüento mais... Por favor, me ajude...

- Relena, me diz o que houve! David te fez alguma coisa?

- Por favor, Heero... Posso ir para sua casa?

- Sim... Mas, não quer me dizer o que houve?

- Lá eu te explico!

- Vamos...

Heero paga a conta dela e eles vão para o apartamento dele. Chegando a seu apartamento, Heero prepara um copo de água com açúcar para Relena se acalmar.

- Beba isso e se acalme...

- Sim... Já estou mais calma!

- Ótimo, então me conte o que ouve?

- David... Forçou-me!

- Como assim? Vocês nunca haviam feito antes?

- Sim... Já havíamos feito, mas ele nunca havia me forçado... Muito menos como hoje... Ele nunca foi tão agressivo. Ele me machucou em todos os sentidos!

- Eu vou matar ele...

Ao ouvir isso, Relena levanta a cabeça e olha para Heero. Sua expressão muda de tristeza para assombro. O olhar de Heero perdeu o sentimento. Agora estava frio. Seu olhar ganhou um brilho diferente... Um brilho mortal...

**...Continua...**

Reviewwww!! Por favor, muitas reviews!! Senão vou parar de atualizar a fica... U.U

Beijos!


	8. A decisão

**8. A decisão**

- Entrem...

- Muito bem Heero... O que está acontecendo? Por que nos chamou aqui há essa hora?

Quatre e Trowa, que haviam acabado de chegar ao apartamento de Heero, o olhavam sem entender nada. Estavam preocupados. Heero estava frio. E fazia muito tempo que eles não o via assim... Todas as vezes que Heero ficou assim, alguém morreu...

- Falem baixo... Não quero que ela acorde. Ela demorou em pegar no sono...

- Ela? –Disseram em uníssono.

- Relena... – Ele disse, sem nem se preocupar em olhar para eles.

- Relena? – Perguntou Quatre, incrédulo.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Continuou Trowa.

Heero não respondeu, deixando eles ainda mais curiosos...

- Heero... A Relena está tendo um caso com você? – Quatre finalmente perguntou. – Ela é a noiva do David.

- Não me fale dele... Eu vou matá-lo.

- Matar... David... Eu posso entender que você queira roubar a Relena dele, mas até matá-lo? Não é muito drástico? – Completou Trowa.

- Ele merece pagar pelo que fez...

- Pelo que fez? O que ele fez Heero? Pare de falar em incógnita e seja claro conosco. – Quatre estava, assim como Trowa, impaciente.

- Ele a forçou... A machucou... Vocês acham isso pouco?

- Você só pode ta brincando...

Trowa e Quatre não conseguiam assimilar o que acabaram de ouvir. Estavam perplexos. Horrorizados, melhor dizendo... Eu já tinha passado por todas as emoções existentes... Agora, só me sobrou uma, ou seja, nada... A única coisa que sentia era à vontade de acabar com David... Já não sentia ódio, nem raiva, nada... Só frieza e a vontade de matar ele. Que eu nunca gostei dele, todos já sabem, mas vontade de tirar à vida dele, essa era a primeira vez... E eu me encarregaria de fazer com que fosse a ultima.

- E agora, o que pretende fazer?

- Eu já disse... Matá-lo...

- Heero calma, respira... Pensa um pouco... Você pode mandá-lo pra prisão!

- E quem te disse Quatre, que eu o quero preso?

- Ah é? E Você o quer como Heero? – Interferiu Trowa. – Porque, se você matar ele, terá que se explicar...

- Eu tenho costa quente...

- Tudo bem... E como pretende mata-lo? – Quatre continuou.

- Eu estava pensando em tortura chinesa... O que acham?

Nesse instante, Quatre e Trowa se entreolharam, para depois começarem a rir...

- Legal, posso saber qual a graça?

- Você, primo... Tortura chinesa?

- Acham isso engraçado?

- Sim... Desculpa Heero, mas faz anos que nos conhecemos e somos amigos... – Nesse momento, Quatre parou de rir e começou a olhar com maldade. – Acho que você pode pensar em algo melhor...

- Agora resolveram me ajudar?

- Claro que sim... O que ele fez é imperdoável, primo!

- Ahhhhhh...

Um grito vindo do andar de cima despertou a atenção deles... Heero sobe as escadas correndo...

- Relena... – Heero entra no quarto e senta na cama ao lado dela. – Você está bem?

- Sim... Eu tive um pesadelo... – A respiração dela estava agitada.

- Calma... Eu estou aqui... Nada vai te acontecer!

Relena abraça fortemente a Heero. Ela chorava como uma criança. Trowa estava encostado no batente da porta e Quatre ao seu lado. Os dois assistiam a cena em silêncio. Até que resolveram que deveriam deixá-los a sós. Desceram as escadas sem fazerem barulho...

- O que você acha disso Quatre?

- Ainda não sei Trowa. Só sei que... Não da pra evitar! Heero realmente se apaixonou por ela... E é a sério!

Trowa respirou fundo... Continuou!

- Acho que você tem toda razão... Agora só nos resta ajudar esses dois!

Quatre assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois se sentaram no sofá à espera da volta de Heero...

-/-/-

- Heero... Por favor, me prometa que não fará nada contra David...

- Relena, você só pode estar brincando... Depois do que ele te fez? Você quer que eu o poupe?

- Não tiro sua razão... Até porque fui eu quem passou por tudo... Mas eu não quero que você suje suas mãos... Deixa... Eu me entendo com ele!

- Nem pensar... Não posso permitir que ele se aproxime novamente de você...

- Heero... – Relena levantou sua mão e tocou meu rosto. – Obrigada, por tudo que tem feito por mim... Por ter ido me socorrer e cuidado de mim! – Sua voz era doce e suave. – Mas não posso permitir isso... Não posso permitir que você suje suas mãos, nem que cause um desentendimento na sua família...

- Minha família é meu pai, e com ele com certeza não terei problemas...

- Eu não deveria ter te ligado... Mas você foi à única pessoa em quem pensei... Desculpa!

- Não diga isso... Você não tem do que se desculpar comigo... Relena, me deixa estar ao seu lado, deixa eu te ajudar...

- Você já me ajuda...

- Fica... Fica comigo!

- Heero...

Ele começou a se aproximar lentamente do meu rosto. Meu coração disparou... Eu não consigo mentir a mim mesma, desejo esse homem com todas minhas forças... Mas não posso, ainda não... Empurrei levemente Heero. Ele me olhou assustado, tentando entender qual o meu problema. Mas nem eu sei direito... Ele me encarou fixamente, para depois dizer:

- Você não gosta de mim ou é masoquista e gosta de um cara que nem te respeita como mulher?

As palavras dele me feriram... Mas eu não tinha o que dizer... Eu não sabia como explicar o que realmente sentia... Eu não amo David, disso tenho certeza. O que ocorreu naquele dia deixou meus sentimentos claros. Quanto a Heero... Eu o desejo, sou louca por ele... Tudo que mais quero é ser tocada, amada, beijada por ele... Heero para mim, não é qualquer um. Sinto por ele, o que nunca havia sentido por nenhum outro até então... E ai está o problema! Esse sentimento me assusta... Heero na minha concepção é inatingível... Podem me chamar de covarde, mas tive medo de dizer o que realmente sinto e me desapontar mais uma vez... Ele é tão bonito, perfeito, charmoso... O que será que ele viu em mim? Por que me escolheu?

- Me responde Relena...

- Heero, eu não sei o que te dizer... Mas posso garantir que você está errado se pensa isso de mim! – Olhei para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Então que é?

- Eu só posso dizer uma coisa agora... Apesar de tudo, apesar do que David me fez... Eu só conseguirei me sentir a vontade com você ou... Quando eu realmente tiver terminado tudo com ele... Até lá... Perdoe-me.

Abaixei a cabeça. Não conseguia mais encará-lo. Tudo o que eu disse era a verdade ou pelo menos parte dela... Os meus medos... Guardei para mim.

- Tudo bem... Sem problemas, Relena! Eu vou esperar mais... Mas, lembre-se tome logo uma decisão... Eu irei viajar com vocês... Vou vigiar David de perto e estarei esperando sua decisão! Em consideração ao seu pedido, mesmo estando contrariado, não o matarei... Mas, se ele pisar na bola de novo... Pode apostar que ninguém ouviu bem, NINGUÉM me segura! Entendeu?

- Sim...

- Ótimo! Te darei como prazo o tempo de duração dessa viagem. Que começará amanhã à tarde...

Heero saiu. Fiquei sozinha no quarto dele, juntamente com meus medos e pensamentos. Meu prazo foi estipulado... E agora? O que será que vai ocorrer?

-/-/-

- Heero? – Disseram Quatre e Trowa em uníssono ao vê-lo entrar na sala.

- Tomei uma decisão...

- Qual? – Quatre perguntou.

- Irei nessa viagem. Dei um prazo para Relena tentar resolver as coisas do modo dela. Se não resolver... Ai será do meu jeito!

- Uma decisão sensata!

Disse Trowa. Quatre assentiu com a cabeça. Depois de conversarem e eles desejarem a Heero boa sorte na viagem, Trowa e Quatre foram embora.

- Melhor eu ir dormir... Amanhã o dia não será fácil!

Heero subiu as escadas com desânimo. Entrou em seu quarto. Relena estava dormindo. Deitou ao lado dela na cama e logo após depositar um suave beijo no rosto da garota, virou de lado e dormiu.

-/-/-

- Heero... Você já fez o checking?

- Sim pai...

- Tua passagem e seu passaporte estão com você?

- Sim pai... Fica calmo... Está tudo pronto...

- Ótimo... – Hiko sorriu para o filho. – Estou feliz que você aceitou vir...

- Não perderia essa viagem por nada pai... Nada...

Olhei para Relena e David que estavam sentados juntos. Desejei quebrar ele ali mesmo e agarra-la na frente dele. Mas, como cumpro minhas promessas... Segurei-me!

_Senhores passageiros para o vôo 6589 com destino a Cancun – México. Por favor, dirigirem-se ao portão 9..._

Ao escutarem a chamada, os cinco entram no avião. Primeira classe. Hiko e Alicia sentaram na fileira de dois bancos. Já David, Relena e Heero sentaram juntos na fileira de três bancos. Exatamente nessa ordem, ela ficou no meio.

Passamos uma viagem maravilhosamente tediosa... Fiquei discretamente observando as atitudes de David e as reações de Relena. Ele várias vezes tentou segurar na mão dela, que discretamente se soltou de seu agarre... Sorri, me agradou muito ver a cara que ele fazia quando ela tirava a mão dele da dela.

As horas passavam, lentamente, até que meu pai, Alicia, David e Relena dormiram. Então aproveitei deste momento para atacá-la.

Passei minha mão no rosto dela, até ela despertar. Ao abrir os olhos, rapidamente ela olhou para ver se David estava dormindo, para logo em seguida me olhar assustada.

- Heero? O que está fazendo? – Me perguntou em forma de sussurro.

- Eu disse que viria nessa viagem. Vigiaria ele e você. Mas não disse que me seguraria.

Sussurrei no ouvido dela e pude perceber como o corpo dela reagiu a mim. Pude ver a respiração dela se tornar mais agitada. Ela vestia uma saia, que ia até o meio da coxa dela. Passei levemente minha mão pela perna dela, enquanto a outra eu enlaçava nos cabelos dela.

- Heero? – Ela sussurrou mais uma vez.

- Se não quiser que alguém nos descubra, é melhor fazer silêncio!

Nossos rostos foram se aproximando. Quando nossos lábios estavam para se tocarem...

_Senhores passageiros, por favor, apertem seus cintos e endireitem suas cadeiras, porque vamos pousar..._

Graças o anuncio da aeromoça, todos acordam e nós nos separamos bruscamente.

**...Continua...**

Hohohoho...

Parece que o Heero ta sem nunhuma paciencia!

Então? Cade minhas reviews? Eu quero muito lê-las!

Beijos e até logo!


	9. Quatre

Ola a todas minhas queridas leitoras... Como estão todas?

Aqui estou eu atualizando... rsrsrs

**Aviso importante:** A personagem **Hadja** é de autoria minha. Quem tiver vontade de usa-la em alguma história, peço que por favor entre em contato comigo e me de os devidos creditos!

Ja a personagem **Cléo** é de total autoria da autora Miyavi Kikumaru... Que gentilmente me emprestou para coloca-la em minha fic, como forma de uma homenagem.

Isso é só e boa leitura pra vocês!

**9. Quatre**

- Quatre meu amor! Acorda...

- Hum... Que foi Hadja?

- Meu amorzinho... Você tem que se arrumar...

- Por quê?

Quatre ainda estava sonolento e sua namora tentava a todo custo desperta-lo...

- Porque, se já esqueceu, hoje você tem uma reunião com o juiz Maxwell e com o promotor Wufey.

- Ta bom... A que horas? – Ele falava mole, se ajeitando mais e mais na cama.

- Daqui exatamente 1 hora...

- Ta bom... – De repente da um estalo nele. – 1 hora? – Quatre pula da cama. – Por que você não me chamou antes Hadja?

- Você só pode estar brincando senhor Quatre... Faz meia hora que estou te chamando e você não quer acordar!

- Ta tudo bem...

Ele entrou correndo no banheiro e tomou um banho, vestiu a roupa se arrumou tudo em meia hora...

- Sabe de uma coisa amorzinho, você até que é rápido quando quer! – Hadja se divertia com a situação e o desespero com que Quatre corria para se arrumar.

- E você é tão graciosa querida! – Disse ele ironicamente.

- há, há, há, há, há...

- Desisto... – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Vem cá, me deixa fazer o nó da sua gravata pra você!

- Hadja minha querida, você sabe o quanto te amo e te desejo certo?

- Sim amor... Mas por que esta dizendo isso?

- Por nada, mas me daria um grande prazer se você se vestisse ao sair da cama... Quando vou dormir eu amo tirar sua roupa, mas para acordar eu gosto que você a vista.

- E qual é seu medo querido? – Hadja falava com ar travesso.

- Bem... Já pensou se alguém entra aqui? Eu não quero ninguém te vendo nua.

- Mas quem...

Neste momento a porta do quarto se abre, revelando uma jovem de no máximo uns 6 anos... Que ao ver o casal fica paralisada assim como eles, quando a vêem.

- MARIMÉIA... SAI DAQUI AGORA...

Quatre gritou com sua sobrinha enquanto entrava na frente de Hadja para cobri-la. A menina continuou olhando para os dois. De repente ela acorda de seu susto e sai correndo, após gritar desculpas para o tio.

- Viu o que eu disse?

- Calma querido... Foi só a Mariméia...

- Dessa vez foi ela, mas e da próxima? Por favor, vista seu hobby ao se levantar...

- Ta bem amorzinho, desculpa!

- Quando você vai levar o que falo a sério?

Nisso, Hadja deposita um suave, mas, fervoroso beijo em Quatre...

- Eu te amo meu amor! Mas você vai chagar atrasado...

Nesse instante ele olha para o relógio e sai correndo. Faltavam 15 minutos para a reunião.

-/-/-

Quatre dirigiu a toda velocidade e por sorte não bateu em nenhum carro. Com isso conseguiu chegar a tempo para seu compromisso.

- Bom dia a todos...

Disse Quatre ao entrar na sala de reuniões. Wufey e Duo já o aguardavam lá...

- E ai Quatre? Beleza? – Duo estava descontraído e animado.

- Duo. Isso são modos de um juiz falar! – Disse um raivoso Wufey.

- Qual é... Me erra Wufey. Aqui só esta o Quatre...

- Mas você é um juiz!

- E Quatre é um amigo...

Quatre ao ver a cena começou a rir.

- Pode-se saber o porquê do riso? – Perguntou Wufey.

- Vocês não mudam nunca! É muito engraçado... Pergunto-me como é que até hoje vocês não se mataram!

- Pois é Quatre, dês da época de faculdade eu tento incriminá-lo para enviá-lo a cadeira elétrica, mas até hoje infelizmente não consegui!

- Como você disse Maxwell? – Wufey estava nervoso.

- Por favor, rapazes acalmem-se! Não façam eu me arrepender de ter vindo.

- Desculpa amigão!

Então, todos se sentaram e começaram a tirar os dossiês de suas pastas. Quatre neste instante pede que sua secretaria leve café para eles. Não muito tempo depois à porta se abre revelando uma bela jovem a qual chamou imediatamente a atenção de Duo.

Ela tinha um cabelo longo até a cintura, ruivo, cacheado. Olhos verdes parecendo um par de esmeraldas. A pele era branca, um corpo que aos olhos dele eram perfeitos. Um sorriso que iluminou o ambiente.

- Obrigado Cléo, por favor, poderia servir o juiz e o promotor?

- Imediatamente senhor Quatre...

- Obrigado!

Quatre falava sem tirar os olhos do dossiê. Ela começou a servir.

- Aqui está senhor Duo.

- Obrigado, err... Qual seu nome?

- Cléo... – Ela sorriu.

- Aqui está senhor Chang Wufey.

Wufey não respondeu, limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça. Ela pede licença e se retira.

- Quatre... Quem é ela?

- Hum? Que? O que você perguntou Duo? – Quatre estava tão concentrado no serviço que não entendeu a pergunta de Duo.

- Quem é essa garota?

- Quem a Cléo? É minha secretária, por quê?

- Só secretária?

- Sim... Que mais ela poderia ser?

- Há quanto tempo ela trabalha para você?

- Sei lá... Creio que desde que conheci a irmã dela...

- A irmã dela?

- Sim, minha noiva Hadja!

- Quer dizer que ela é sua cunhada?

- Sim e minha secretaria também... Aonde você quer chegar?

- Me apresenta?

- Que? – Perguntaram Quatre e Wufey em uníssono.

- Sim... Estou encantado por ela...

- Bem... Não sei. Ela é a irmã mais nova da Hadja e posso dizer que a Had não é nada fácil. E ela costuma controlar a irmã dela!

- Nossa Quatre... Por favor?

- Esta bem. Mas, olha lá em? Vê se respeita à menina!

Após longo tempo conversando sobre documentos e contratos... A reunião acaba. Duo e Wufey se despedem de Quatre que os acompanha até a porta. Então os olhos de Duo brilham ao ver Cléo. Quatre então os apresenta oficialmente. Ela no começo estava tímida, mas com Duo, essa timidez acabou rápida e ela começou a se divertir com a conversa entre eles...

- Anda Duo, vamos embora...

- Calma Wufey, já vou!

Quatre se divertia vendo a cena. Após muito insistir, Wufey convence o Duo de que tinham que ir. Então Duo se prontifica a convidar Cléo para jantar.

- Bem... – Cléo não sabia o que responder.

- E posso saber quem é você que esta convidando minha irmã para jantar?

Nesse momento todos se viram para ver quem havia falado. Então eles vêem nada mais, nada menos que Hadja. Quatre e Cléo ao verem-na se assombram.

- "_Vai sobrar pra mim_"! – Quatre pensou.

Hadja tinha a pele branca, olhos castanho escuro, cabelo longo, cacheado, castanho escuro com algumas mechas vermelho intenso. Era muito bonita. Assim como sua irmã, tinha o corpo muito bem modelado e chamava a atenção dos homens.

- Então? Ninguém vai me responder? – Como sempre, Hadja utilizava de todo seu charme, até mesmo para fazer uma simples pergunta e dirigir um olhar fulminante a Quatre.

- Ola meu amor... Não esperava você agora! – Disse ele se aproximando para beijá-la.

- Ah não? Mas eu pensei que iríamos almoçar juntos!

- Eu tinha me esquecido...

- Sei. E não vão me apresentar seus amigos?

- Ah sim... Este é Chang Wufey, promotor. E... Duo Maxwell, juiz! Também são velhos amigos meu!

- É um prazer conhecê-los cavalheiros! Principalmente ao senhor Duo...

- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita! – Duo se aproximou e depositou um beijo na mão de Hadja.

- Então... Conte-me! – Ela sorriu travessamente. – O que quer com minha irmã?

Todos se entreolharam, em especial Cléo e Quatre. Pois sabiam que iam ouvir.

- Posso lhe afirmar que minhas intenções são as melhores com sua irmã!

- Fico muito feliz, realmente muito feliz de ouvir isso! Se me derem licença... Amor! Te espero na sua sala!

- Sim querida! – Ela depositou um suave beijo em Quatre e partiu.

Todos se olharam. Cléo e Quatre estavam preocupados com o que vinha a seguir. Mas Duo não parecia se importar com a situação.

- E então Cléo? Vamos jantar?

Ela o olhou com espanto. Depois olhou para Quatre, quem deu sinal positivo com a cabeça para ela, como quem quer dizer: "Se quiser pode ir". Então Cléo se voltou para Duo e respondeu.

- Aceito sim jantar com você!

- Ótimo! Então te busco quando você acabar seu expediente.

- Esta bem. Eu saio às 19 horas. Te espero.

Duo sorriu, depositou um suave beijo no rosto dela e juntamente com Wufey, foi embora.

- Quatre, como faremos com a Hadja?

- Não se preocupe... Com sua irmã me entendo eu! Preocupe-se somente em se divertir!

- Obrigada!

Quatre sorriu e saiu. Deixando uma Cléo muito feliz...

-/-/-

Quatre entra em sua sala e vê Hadja confortavelmente sentada em sua poltrona de couro. Ela o vê entrar e sorri, mas não um simples sorriso, mas sim um sorriso que quer dizer: "Comece a explicar". Ele entendendo o olhar dela, se aproxima e senta de frente para Hadja...

- Então meu amor? Vamos almoçar?

- Vamos Quatre. Diga-me o que seu amigo quer com minha irmã?

- Calma Had... O Duo não fará mal nenhum a Cléo!

- E como posso ter certeza? Eu não o conheço...

- Mas eu sim... Confie em mim! Ou será que não acredita em mim?

Quatre começou a se aproximar mais dela e com olhar felino a beijou! Hadja cede aos encantos de seu amado. Depois de se separarem para respirar ela diz:

- É incrível como você me manipula!

- Nada disso amorzinho! É você quem acaba tirando tudo de mim! Mas eu te amo! Vamos almoçar?

- Sim...

Quatre e Hadja estavam para sair quando toca o telefone. Quatre atende. Era Heero...

- Como está às coisas ai?

- _Maravilhosamente tediosas! Mas tudo bem... Estou só ligando para avisar que tudo esta bem e se precisar me liga! Manterei contato... Tchau!_

- Tchau...

- Pra variar o Heero fala muito! Rsrs

Quatre e Hadja saem para almoçar.

**...Continua...**

Cadê minhas reviews? O

Quero minhas reviews... ou não irei mais postar... XP

Beijos e até loguinho!


	10. Duo

**10. Duo**

Um jaguar conversível verde estaciona em frente ao prédio da organização The Preventer's. Então, dele desce um belo homem, muito bem vestido. Ele usava uma camisa social de cetim vermelha. Uma calça social preta, sapato e cinto de couro italiano pretos. Ele tinha os cabelos castanho escuro, amarrados em uma longa trança. Seus olhos eram cor violeta. Ele se dirigia alegremente para a entrada do prédio.

- Cléo?

Diz ele ao ver uma bela garota a sua espera. Ela vestia um vestido rosa, com detalhes em dourado, frente única. O vestido ia até um pouco acima do joelho...

- Você está linda! – Disse ele, boquiaberto ao vê-la.

- Obrigada... Você também está muito bonito!

- Mas você não estava vestida assim hoje pela manhã...

Ela corou com o comentário dele. Ele havia reparado mesmo nela...

- Bem... É que... Depois que você marcou comigo, eu fui até minha casa durante o almoço e busquei essa roupa. Aqui tem vestiário... Então pude me arrumar!

- Fico lisonjeado... Você está maravilhosa...

- Obrigada...

- E cadê suas coisas?

- Minhas coisas?

- Sim... Você não disse que se trocou aqui?

- Ah sim... Eu pedi para o Quatre e a Hadja levarem para mim!

- Então vamos? Reservei uma mesa num restaurante árabe para nós... Gosta?

- Amo comida árabe...

- Então vamos...

Duo abriu a porta do carro para Cléo entrar. Depois entrou e seguiu direto para o restaurante.

-/-/-

Heero se encontrava sentado na praia. Ao longe ele avistava Relena nadar. Ao lado dela estava David, mas ela não lhe dava atenção.

- Relena...

Sussurrei. Depois do ocorrido entre nós no avião, não conversamos mais... Eu fico todo tempo a vigiando. Cuidando para que David não a machuque mais. Ela é linda. E eu estou realmente gostando dela. Mas, será possível que ela não me queira? Será que ela gosta do David? Não... Nada disso. Ela mesma me disse que não o ama... Na realidade eu quero... Eu quero que...

- Heero?

- Pai?

- O que faz aqui sozinho?

- Nada... Só estou pensando!

- Sabe filho... Estou preocupado...

- Por quê?

- Porque nunca te vejo com ninguém. Por quê?

- Não se preocupe pai... Estou bem!

- Filho, não é nada bom estar sozinho... Eu quero netos!

- há, há, há... Calma, pai...

- É verdade Heero. Quando eu poderei ver meus netos?

- Quando a mulher que quero me escolher...

Falei. Mas estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que não percebi que falei alto. Meu pai me olhou com felicidade e disse:

- Você gosta de alguém?

- Hum... Bem... Que pergunta pai...

- Ahá... Você está apaixonado! Heero isso me deixa muito feliz... Quando será o casamento? Quem é ela? Por que eu não a conheço? O que ela faz? Quantos anos ela tem? E...

- Acalme-se pai! Chega de perguntas... Eu não estou com ninguém ainda...

- Por que não?

- Por que... A sei lá! Por que não.

- Ela não te quis?

- Ela tem outro...

- Outro? Mas Heero, com tanta mulher no mundo...

- Você também? Mas é ela quem eu quero!

- Você é incorrigível...

- O Quatre já me disse isso...

Meu pai, o Quatre, o Trowa... Todos estavam certos. Mas, eu não tinha o que fazer. Meu desejo é ela. Não consigo mudar isso...

- Bem filho... Se você a ama de verdade. E ela não é casada... Vá em frente?

- Como?

- Invista, conquiste-a... Faça dela sua mulher!

- Pai?

- Se não está casada... Tem como largar do namorado. Se ela fosse casada eu diria para você esquece-la. Mas, namorando ou noiva, não é casada. Vá em frente! E me de muitos netos!

Após dizer isso, meu pai foi embora. Eu o olhei partir, pasmo. Nunca pensei em ouvir isso de meu pai... Mas eu o agradeço imensamente por isso. Só eu sei a força que senti com as palavras dele! Obrigado pai!

Voltei a observar a Relena. Mas, a partir de agora, comecei a vê-la como a futura senhora Yui!

-/-/-

Duo e Cléo se encontravam sentados na melhor mesa do restaurante. Estavam muito descontraídos...

- E então foi isso...

- Puxa... Você vê cada caso durante o trabalho.

- É a vida de um juiz... Mas tudo bem... Eu gosto do meu trabalho. E você? O que tem feito?

- Nada de especial. Trabalhado...

- E gosta do seu trabalho?

- Sim... O Quatre e o Heero são muito bons para mim!

- E? Você tem namorado?

- Não... Não tenho... – Ela corou.

- Eu pude ver que sua irmã te protege muito...

- Sim... Had sempre cuidou muito de mim!

- Isso é bom. Notasse que ela gosta muito de você!

- Sim é verdade... E apesar da pouca diferença de idade entre nós ela sempre me protegeu muito. Apesar de às vezes brigarmos muito pelo fato dela me controlar...

- Ela me pareceu simpática!

- E é... Mas, não a deixe nervosa... Você não vai gostar...

- Há, há, há...

- Mas... E você Duo? Tem namorada?

- Depende...

- Depende?

- Sim...

- Do que?

- Da resposta que você vai me dar.

- Resposta? De qual pergunta?

- Dessa... Cléo, você quer ser minha namorada?

Ela ficou pálida, foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta dele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquilo a agradou muito. Só ela sabia o quanto, aquele homem a agradava...

- Bem...

- Então... Me responde.

- Eu... Você não acha que é cedo de mais?

- Não. Eu realmente gostei de você. E quer melhor forma para nos conhecer que namorando?

- Bem... Acho que você tem razão...

- Então, Cléo? Me diz, estou namorando ou não?

- Sim...

Duo alargou o sorriso. Estava realmente feliz, ela havia aceitado seu pedido de namoro. Ele se aproximou mais da garota e deu-lhe um suave beijo. Ela corou. Foram interrompidos pelo garçom que trazia os pedidos...

- Desculpe... Aqui está seu pedido senhor... – Disse o garçom.

- Ah sim... Obrigado.

Após servi-los o garçom se retirou.

- Vamos comer, querida?

- Sim... Bom apetite!

- Para você também!

- Duo? O que você faz nas horas vagas?

- Ainda não sei...

- Como assim?

- Você ainda não me disse do que gosta de fazer...

Cléo riu perante o comentário de Duo. Era incrível como ele conseguia faze-la rir e se divertir. Ela estava certa, que havia encontrado um excelente namorado.

- Bem... Sendo assim. Eu fiquei sabendo que haverá um excelente teatro na quarta e eu gostaria muito de assistir...

- Muito bem princesa... Seu desejo é uma ordem!

- Sério? Podemos mesmo ir?

- Sim.

- Mas você não estará ocupado?

- Para você, eu nunca estarei ocupado...

- Mas...

- Cléo, não se preocupe. Na quarta estaremos no teatro e você poderá ver essa peça que tanto deseja assistir. E depois vamos jantar e então veremos o que fazer... Tudo bem?

- Para mim está perfeito.

Depois de comerem e conversarem por longo tempo, Duo a leva para casa. Após estacionar o carro. Ele abre a porta para ela e a ajuda descer. Então ele encosta-se ao muro e começa a conversar com ela.

- E então meu amor? O que fará amanhã?

- Nada ainda...

- Posso te pegar no trabalho?

- Sim.

- Ótimo...

- Te espero o mesmo horário de hoje.

- Sem falta estarei lá... Mas, tem algo que gostaria de te pedir, antes de você entrar.

- O que?

- Um beijo!

Ela sorriu com o pedido dele. Aproximou-se de Duo e deu-lhe um suave beijo. Duo a enlaçou pela cintura e a puxou para mais perto dele. Então ele começou a esquentar mais o beijo. Sua língua começou a percorrer cada canto da boca dela. Cléo estava extasiada pela sensação. Nunca nenhum homem a havia feito se sentir tão bem... Depois de algum tempo, se separam a procura de ar.

- Boa noite minha princesa!

- Boa noite meu príncipe!

- Durma bem e descanse... Amanhã nos veremos...

- Você também!

Ele a esperou entrar para depois ir embora.

-/-/-

Heero tinha acabado de sair do banho. Estava de roupão, quando ouve baterem na porta de seu quarto. Ele vai abrir do jeito que estava mesmo. Ao abrir se surpreende...

- Relena?

- Desculpe incomodar. Posso entrar?

- Ah sim, claro... Por favor, entre!

Dei passagem para ela entrar. Estava surpreso e curioso pela visita.

- Obrigada...

- O que te traz aqui? Ele te fez alguma coisa?

- Não...

- Como você conseguiu sair? Viu à hora que é?

- Eu... Esperei ele dormir!

- Entendi... E o que te traz aqui?

- Bem... Eu... Eu não agüento mais!

Ao dizer isso, Relena pulou no meu pescoço e me beijou. Não pude acreditar. Ela realmente estava me beijando. A abracei com força, enquanto aprofundei mais o beijo. Finalmente pude sentir o gosto dos lábios dessa mulher que tanto me encanta. Relena se rendia totalmente em meus braços. Beijamos-nos fervorosamente. Logo, por falta de ar, nos separamos...

**...Continua...**

Descupem minha demora, mas já esta ai...

Então finalmente ocorreu o que todos esperavam... huahuahua

Então? O que acharam?

CADÊ MINHAS REVIEWSSSS...??

Beijos...


	11. Atitude

¬¬ Me parece que as coisas estão esquentando... ¬¬

Veremos o que irá ocorrer...

**11. Atitude**

Ao dizer isso, Relena pulou no meu pescoço e me beijou. Não pude acreditar. Ela realmente estava me beijando. A abracei com força, enquanto aprofundei mais o beijo. Finalmente pude sentir o gosto dos lábios dessa mulher que tanto me encanta. Relena se rendia totalmente em meus braços. Beijamos-nos fervorosamente. Logo, por falta de ar, nos separamos...

- Relena...

Disse ainda abraçado a ela.

- Heero eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Finalmente você me escolheu...

Ela me olhou nos olhos e esboçou um suave sorriso.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer Heero... Talvez eu tenha sido muito precipitada, mas, não consegui me conter...

- Eu estive esperando por isso há muito tempo...

- Mas e David? Eu...

- Esquece ele! Ou será que você não tem nenhuma intenção de largar dele?

Afastei-me, queria ver bem as reações dela...

- Não é nada disso. Eu...

- Você?

- Eu disse para ele que queria terminar tudo!

- Sério? – Sorri. A noticia era perfeita.

- Sim. Mas...

- Mas? – Porque será que sempre tem um "mas"?

- Ele não aceitou...

- Como assim ele não aceitou? Ele não tem que querer ou deixar de querer. Você que decide com quem fica ou não.

- Mas ele não pensa assim!

- E o que ele disse?

- Disse que não permitirá nunca que eu largue dele e muito menos que eu fique com outra pessoa além dele...

- E o que você disse?

Relena respirou fundo. Pediu que eu me sentasse, em seguida fez o mesmo, sentando-se ao meu lado. Então ela começou a relatar tudo o que aconteceu...

**Flash Back...**

Relena sai do banho. David a esperava deitado na cama...

- Olá Re... Você demorou muito no banho. Já estava ficando ansioso...

- Por quê? Você queria entrar no banheiro?

- Não. Queria você...

- Ah... Desculpe mas não estou com humor para isso agora!

- Ah não Relena. De novo com isso?

- De novo? Você realmente é engraçado...

- Ah sou? Por quê?

- Depois da ultima, você realmente acha que estou com vontade de ser tocada por você?

- Deveria estar... Ainda sou seu noivo...

- Não por muito tempo! – Sussurrei. Mas ele me ouviu.

- O que você disse?

- Nada não.

- Disse sim... Repete.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – Estava começando a me irritar.

- Quero sim.

- Eu já não te suporto mais. A ultima vez, foi a gota d'água. E não sinto mais nada por você... Você conseguiu destruir tudo o que havia entre nós! Eu te admirava, te amava e agora tenho nojo de você... Eu não suporto seu ciúme doentio, sua vigilância 24 horas... Seus ataques de histeria. E como já não bastasse, você perdeu todo o respeito por mim.

- Ah é? Quando?

- Quando? Você pergunta quando?

- Sim...

- VOCÊ ME FORÇOU! Obrigou-me e me machucou! – Agora sim eu já não tinha paciência...

- Ah, por favor, Relena. Todo esse escândalo por que eu quis fazer amor com você?

- Você só pode estar brincando...

- Por quê?

- Você age como se não fosse nada... – Fiquei perplexa.

- E não é.

- É PARA MIM... – Gritei.

- Que tempestade num copo d'água... Você hoje está insuportável... Vou dormir, espero que acorde melhor!

Ele deitou-se de costas para mim. Aquilo realmente me deixou nervosa. Fiquei cansada de sempre obedecer às vontades dele... Tirei o anel de noivado do dedo e joguei em cima dele. Aquilo o assustou e o fez se virar para mim. David me olhou com assombro. Pegou o anel e me perguntou...

- O que significa isso Relena?

- Acabou! Terminou! Eu não vou mais me casar com você...

- O que você disse?

- O que você escutou! Pra mim já chega! Não vou me casar com você!

- Nem se atreva a terminar comigo!

- A não? E posso saber por quê?

- Não permitirei nunca... Você é minha noiva e será minha esposa!

- Nunca! Ouviu bem? Nunca!

- Não ouse me desafiar Relena.

- Não tenho medo de você!

- Pois deveria...

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Aquele definitivamente, não era o homem que conheci. Respirei fundo e mantive minha postura e decisão. David ao ver que eu não retrocederia, continuou...

- Eu não permitirei que você me e deixe muito menos que tenha outro... Não tem negociação.

- Não me importa mais a sua opinião... Minha decisão está tomada. Amanhã anunciaremos o fim de nosso noivado. Queira você ou não!

- Hum...

Ele não me respondeu. Ficou me olhando como quem não acredita no que o outro está falando. Peguei um travesseiro e uma coberta e me dirigi para o sofá. Não queria mais dormir ao lado dele. Não conversamos mais.

Esperei que ele pegasse no sono para depois sair. Queria esfriar a cabeça. Caminhei pelo o hotel. Minha decisão foi tomada definitivamente!

**Fim do Flash Back...**

- Entendi... Tem certeza que não irá se arrepender?

- Absoluta. Arrependerei-me se chegar a me casar com ele!

- Ótimo. Era tudo o que queria ouvir...

- Hãn?

Aproximei-me dela. A olhei com desejo e a beijei. Fervorosamente... Relena não demonstrava resistência. Deu-me passagem para que eu introduzisse minha língua dentro de sua boca. O beijo era cada vez mais quente. Nós estávamos perdidos em nosso mundo, nosso sentimento até que batem na porta.

- Quem será?

- Ainda não sei. Mas é melhor que você vá para o quarto e me espere lá...

- Mas, Heero...

- Faça o que eu disse e não saia até eu te chamar!

- Está bem.

Após ela entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, me ajeitei, para em seguida ir ver quem era àquela hora. Abri a porta e me surpreendi com a resposta...

- David?

- Posso entrar Heero?

- O que você quer aqui?

- Perguntei se posso entrar?

- Depende do que você quer...

- Falar com você...

O olhei desconfiado. Mas, achei melhor ouvir o que ele tinha a me dizer...

- Entra.

-/-/-

Um carro estaciona em frente a um estúdio de radio. O motorista desce do carro e começa a esperar...

- Bom pessoal. Boa noite eu tenho que ir porque já está muito tarde...

- Espera Teyuki. – Gritou um jovem rapaz de olhos negros e cabelo loiro.

- Ah... Oi Rick... O que você deseja!

- Me deixa te dar uma carona...

- Obrigada, mas está tudo bem... Pegarei um táxi mesmo...

- Por quê? Eu não posso acompanhá-la?

Rick segurou o braço de Teyuki para impedir que ela fosse embora. Obrigando-a assim responder a pergunta dele.

- Bem... É que...

- Eu agradeceria muito se você soltasse a minha namorada.

Ao escutarem aquela voz. Teyuki e Rick se viram para ver quem era. A reação dos dois foi distinta. Enquanto Rick fez cara de desgosto, por outro lado, Teyuki estava radiante de felicidade.

- Trowa! – Disse ela pulando no pescoço dele.

- Tudo bem meu amor? – Ele depositou um carinhoso beijo nela.

- Estava morrendo de saudades...

- Eu também! – Trowa sorria para ela. De repente ele olha para Rick e seu sorriso desaparece. – E você? Quem é?

- Me chamo Rick e sou apaixonado pela Teyuki.

- Muito bem Rick... Mas, como você pode ver, ela é minha namorada! E não pretendo deixa-la por sua causa. Agora se me der licença... Vamos amor!

Trowa segurou a mão de Teyuki e começou a puxá-la até o carro. Ela estava sem graça com a situação e principalmente com a declaração de Rick. Mas apesar de tudo isso, ela estava muito feliz. Estava com o homem que amava. Trowa.

- Aonde vamos amor?

- Bem... Se você não tiver pressa, podemos ir para um bar... O que você acha?

- Acho que o que você decidir, querido, para mim estará perfeito.

- Ótimo, então vamos.

Ele cortesmente abre a porta do carro para ela entrar. E depois de entrar a beija e segue em direção a um bar, para eles poderem conversar.

-/-/-

- Posso me sentar Heero?

- Vá em frente... O que deseja David?

- Bem. Você viu Relena?

- Relena? Por quê? Deveria?

- Ela saiu. Não me disse onde foi.

- Deve ter ido dar uma volta.

- Ela está estranha...

- Estranha?

- Sim.

- Por quê? Pelo fato dela ter aceitado casar com você? Coitada eu bem que imaginei mesmo que ela não estava em seu juízo normal...

- Muito engraçado Yui!

- Sabe que eu também acho?

Heero olhava ironicamente a David.

- Bom... Deixando suas gracinhas de lado. Eu estou preocupado!

- E por quê?

- Por causa das coisas que ela me disse hoje...

- E o que ela disse?

- Que quer terminar comigo.

Heero esboçou um leve e imperceptível sorriso, mediante ao comentário dele.

- E eu com isso?

- Vou direto ao assunto!

- Acho bom...

- Quero contratar seus serviços de espionagem!

- Como assim?

- Quero que vigie Relena...

Atrás da porta, Relena, que ouviu toda conversa se pos pálida. Heero ficou incrédulo perante o pedido e David, manteve seu ar de superioridade.

**...Continua...**

Yuhuuuu... O que acharam?

Quero muitas reviews... Senão vou parar a fic no meio... u.u

Modo Má acionado! u.u

Beijos e até loguinho... Espero...


	12. Resposta

A hora da decisão chegou!!

**12. Resposta**

Não consigo dormir. Viro-me na cama o tempo todo sem conseguir dormir. Como será que Relena está? O que irei responder para David? Vigiar a mulher que amo, para o meu rival... Isso sim é drama mexicano.

Por que ela voltou para o quarto dele? Ela me disse que devido ao pedido que ele me fez, seria melhor ela voltar essa noite. Mas, mesmo assim eu não aceito isso. O que devo fazer? Será que ela está bem?

- Relena...

Porque eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça? Por que eu tive que te conhecer? E me apaixonar? É exatamente esse o problema, estou apaixonado! E com isso estou ficando maluco...

Pensando bem vou tomar um banho gelado. Quem sabe assim esfrio a cabeça. Abri o chuveiro, realmente à água está fria. É assim mesmo que eu quero... Entrei de uma vez embaixo dela e ali fiquei.

- _Quero que vigie Relena_...

Vigiar Relena... Esse cara realmente ficou maluco. A obsessão dele subiu a cabeça e destruiu o cérebro dele... Só pode. Achar que a Relena tem outro... Bom se eu contar, ela realmente tem outro. Rsrs.

Mas eu não me considero o outro da relação. Afinal ela só me beijou depois de dizer para ele que tudo havia terminado... Então, creio que não sou amante dela. Apesar da idéia não me parecer nada mal...

O que devo fazer? Aceito ou não? Sai do banho, me vesti e deitei. Nada. Não consigo dormir. O que será que ela está fazendo? Será que já dormiu? Será que está pensando em mim?

Espero que ele não a tenha convencido a voltar com ele. Não. Ela não aceitaria. Ou sim? Que medo é esse que aperta meu peito? Eu nunca senti medo de nada, durante toda minha vida. O que significa isso agora?

Já chega. Já que é assim? Também vou entrar no jogo. E entrarei para ganhar. Relena será minha! Finalmente o sono se apossou de mim. Parecia que ele estava esperando minha atitude com relação a essa situação. Vou dormir. Amanhã darei minha resposta!

- Relena...

-/-/-

Relena estava deitada na cama. Não conseguia dormir.

- _Quero que vigie Relena_...

Vigiar-me? David realmente ficou louco. Contratar os serviços de Heero para me vigiar. Isso é um absurdo. E agora? Como saiu dessa? Ele dorme do meu lado tão tranqüilo, como se nada tivesse ocorrido...

Realmente essa atitude dele me incomoda. Como pode ficar tão bem. Depois de tudo o que fez e falou?

Acho que vou tomar um banho. Levantei-me, enchi a banheira de sais, água quente e entrei. Preciso realmente relaxar. O David me cansa. Como posso ter agüentado quase um ano com ele? Realmente eu sou uma heroína.

E Heero? Como será que está? Será que dormiu? Será que está bravo comigo? O que eu devo fazer com respeito a ele? Como será que ele vai estar amanhã? E qual será a decisão dele?

- Heero...

Tenho que sussurrar até o nome dele. Pensar no Heero já é perigoso, falar então, nem pensar. Se David descobre... Mas não consigo evitar. Eu realmente amo com todas minhas forças a Heero.

O fato de pensar que talvez ele fique bravo comigo e não me queira mais... Me assusta e me dá medo. O desejo, o amo e o quero... Quero ser a sua mulher. Sua para sempre... A meu amor...

Sai do banho, me vesti e voltei para o quarto. Ele continua dormindo. Como o sentimento de uma pessoa pode mudar assim? Há um tempo atrás, eu jurava que amava David. Hoje, toda vez que o vejo, me pergunto o que vi nele...

Vou acabar enlouquecendo desse jeito. O que ele pensa que está fazendo comigo? Será que ele não entende que o que havia entre nós acabou? Desde que entrei, ele não me disse nada. Agiu como se estivesse tudo normal entre nós.

Ele colocou de volta na cama o travesseiro e a coberta que eu tinha levado para o sofá e me disse: - Eu pus de volta na cama, você havia esquecido no sofá, meu amor... – Quando eu ouvi o que ele disse, nem respondi. Era sem comentários.

Para David a minha opinião e vontade não contam. Só os quereres e desejos dele. Como farei para terminar esse namoro? Como o farei entender? Qual será a reação do Heero? O que será que ele vai decidir?

Assim que David saiu, eu também fui embora. Não queria correr o risco de ser vista pelo David e trazer problemas ao Heero... Mas, se bem que... O que mais desejo é assumir para todo mundo que me apaixonei!

Que amo loucamente, aquele que seria, de certa forma, meu cunhado. Que mundo irônico. Bom... Vou dormir. Amanhã eu penso no que fazer...

- Meu Heero. - Sussurrei antes de dormir.

-/-/-

David havia acordado mais cedo que Relena. Resolveu sair e comprar um buquê de flores para ela. Passou também na recepção do hotel e mandou que levassem o café da manhã no quarto dele.

David subiu o elevador. Ao entrar no quarto, Relena já havia levantado e estava no banho. Ele deixa o buquê em cima da cama e bate na porta do banheiro.

- Relena meu amor, posso entrar?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Por que estou tomando banho...

- Me deixa tomar o banho com você?

- Não obrigada. Prefiro tomar sozinha!

- Relena eu vou entrar.

David forçou a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Isso o irritou imensamente. Então ele começou a esmurrar a porta.

- RELENA ABRE ESSA PORTA AGORA!

- Não. Espere ai fora!

- EU TO MANDANDO!

- Você não manda em mim!

- NÃO ME DESAFIE RELENA...

- Não me desafie você. Estou cansada de suas ameaças!

Ao escutar isso, David resolveu parar de chamá-la. Tinha que pensar em outra tática. Não podia correr o risco de perdê-la. Foi até a porta receber o café da manhã. Enquanto isso ela saia do banheiro.

- Ola minha querida... O café da manhã já está servido e eu te comprei um lindo buquê de flores.

Relena olhou para ele abismada. Não era normal. Ele troca de humor como troca de roupa. Ele sorria para ela como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- David você está bem?

- Estou ótimo meu amor! Por quê?

- Nada não... Você não me parece nada bem...

- Estou ótimo. Obrigado por se preocupar meu amor...

- David... Você já...

Relena é interrompida pelas batidas incessantes na porta.

- Espere, vou abrir!

Enquanto isso Relena começou a se arrumar. David abriu a porta e se encontrou com sua mãe...

- Ola filhinho... Como passou a noite?

- Ola mãe. Passei muito bem!

- Bem eu vim te ver porque você não desceu para o café da manhã. Fiquei preocupada!

- Estou bem. Relena e eu resolvemos tomar o café aqui no quarto!

- Ah entendi... E ela tem cuidado bem de você meu amor?

- Relena sempre cuida bem de mim, mãe!  
- Eu não sei... Porque você não fica com a Julia?

- Mãe. Eu amo a Relena e não a Julia!

- Mas a Julia é de classe alta, herdeira de uma grande fortuna...

- Chega mãe! Eu já tomei minha decisão...

Relena ouvia a conversa do outro lado da porta. Até que resolve entra na conversa.

- Bom dia Alicia?

- Bom dia Relena... Tudo bem querida?

- Estou ótima. Mas estive ouvindo sua conversa com o David...

- Relena meu amor, não de atenção a minha mãe! – Disse David.

- Nada disso. Sua mãe tem as razões dela. E mãe sabe muito bem o que é melhor para o filho. Não é mesmo Alicia?

- Sim. Aonde quer chegar Relena?

- Que eu pensei bem... Acho realmente que David e eu devemos terminar!

- Como? – Alicia e David, disseram em uníssono.

- Isso mesmo...

- Você está se sentindo bem meu amor? – David estava com um olhar mortal.

- Estou ótima, querido! Só acho que a partir de hoje, deveríamos ser só amigos!

- Mas para isso você deveria sair do quarto dele. Não acha Releninha?

- Sim Alicia! E como não tenho condições de pagar um quarto só para mim. Decidi voltar imediatamente para casa!

- NUNCA. – Gritou David.

- Meu filho, deixe-a viver a vida dela!

- NUNCA! Relena é minha. OUVIU mãe? MINHA!

Nesse momento a porta do quarto volta a se abrir. Por ela entram Hiko e Heero.

- Bom dia? – Disseram Hiko e Heero em uníssono.

- Bom dia! Responderam os demais.

- Ouvimos gritos. Está tudo bem?

Hiko perguntou com autoridade. Apesar de sua idade, ele continuava sendo a autoridade máxima naquela família. E nem mesmo David ousava desafia-lo.

- Nada disso Hiko... Foi impressão sua! – Disse David nervoso.

- Espero bem que seja como você está dizendo, David! Realmente não estou com humor para chilique!

Disse Hiko. Ele estava serio. Sua expressão era fria. Heero realmente teve de quem puxar.

- David. Temos que conversar!

Falou Heero. Relena se pôs pálida. Ela tinha medo do que vira a se passar, então resolveu se prontificar.

- Senhor Hiko. – Todos voltaram suas atenções a ela.

- Diga minha querida... – Hiko sempre teve um carinho enorme por Relena.

- Eu agradeço o convite pela viagem... Mas partirei hoje. Voltarei para minha casa.

- Por quê? Duo e Wufey disseram que você poderia ficar conosco. – Falou Hiko.

Heero estava realmente sem reação. Só assistia a conversa dela com Hiko.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu terminei com David!

- NUNCA! – Gritou David.

- Abaixa seu tom de voz rapaz! – Hiko falou com autoridade! – Por que isso Relena?

- Porque infelizmente entre eu e David já não dá mais certo!

- Entendo... Nesse caso, aceito a separação. Mas não permitirei que vá embora! Ainda é minha convidada e pedirei um outro quarto para você!

- Mas, senhor Hiko...

- Nem mais e nem menos. Está decidido! Faça suas malas para trocar de quarto. Agora, se me derem licença... Alicia e eu, temos que sair. E quanto a você David. Não grite mais com a Relena. Entendeu?

- Si... Sim!

- Ótimo! – Depois de dito isso. Hiko e Alicia saíram.

- Bem vou fazer minhas malas! Com licença...

Relena entra para o quarto. Sendo seguida pelo o olhar de David e Heero. David então volta a olhar para Heero e dá sinal para que saíssem.

- Então Heero? Tem minha resposta?

- Você ainda quer continuar com isso?

- Agora mais do que nunca!

- Então a minha resposta é...

- É?

- Sim... Irei vigiar Relena pessoalmente!

**...Continua...**

Quero reviews... Inumeras reviews...

Ou poderei ficar louca como o David... òó

Imaginem o que vai virar... Uma autora com o psicologico do David... Boa coisa não é... kkkkkk


	13. Espionagem?

Olaaaaaa... Como recebi muitas reviews, resolvi ser boazinha e postar mais rapido dessa vez!

Espero que gostem!

**13. Espionagem?**

- Bem vindo de volta Heero!

Disse Quatre entrando na sala de Heero e o encontrando atrás de uma pilha de documentos.

- Obrigado... Alguma novidade em minha ausência?

- Sim. A Cléo está namorando.

- A Cléo? – Heero parou para prestar atenção. – A Had deixou?

- Sim... E o pior de tudo, é que você não imagina com quem?

- Realmente não imagino!

- Com o Duo...

Heero ficou perplexo. Essa era uma das poucas vezes que se podia vê-lo assim. Quatre riu da cara do amigo.

- Com o Duo? Você ta brincando?

- Não...

- Coitada...

- Ah que isso... O Duo não é má pessoa.

- Eu sei...

- Bom... Mas quem deve ter novidades é você! E ai? Como foi de viagem?

- Uma maravilha! Relena se declarou. Terminou com o David. David me contratou para vigiá-la e eu aceitei o serviço...

Silêncio. Quatre olhava par Heero com assombro. Ele ainda não havia assimilado a noticia. Heero continuava a olhar para a papelada. Após alguns segundos, Quatre raciona.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Gritou Quatre.

- Calma... Eu disse que aceitei o serviço...

- VOCÊ PIROU DE VEZ, HEERO?

- Quatre... Que escândalo...

- Heero, Heero... Volta. Volta para a realidade. Você reparou no que acabou de dizer? Você aceitou trabalhar para o David. Vigiando a Relena. A mulher que você ama!

- Sim... Eu sei disso. E?

- E? Você pergunta: E?

- Hoje você está realmente estressado. Problemas com a Had?

- Não seja engraçadinho. Had e eu, não temos problemas... Por outro lado, você SIM, tem muitos problemas.

- Sinceramente, não sei por quê?

- Imagina só... Relena. Qual será a reação dela ao descobrir isso...

- Bem...

Nesse momento, Heero resolve olhar para Quatre. E Quatre continua a encará-lo.

- Bem?

- Não havia pensado nisso...

- Imaginei.

Neste momento a porta do escritório se abre. Por ela entra David...

- Bom dia?

- Eu não me lembro de ter dado autorização para você entrar. – Disse Heero.

- Desculpe. Mas pensei que pudesse...

- Pensou errado. Nunca mais faça isso!

David ficou sem graça com a resposta de Heero. Então se voltou para Quatre, que o observava e cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Quatre.

- Bom dia David... O que o trás aqui tão cedo?

- Vim falar de negócios com Heero!

- Entendi. Bom Heero, se precisar de mim, estarei na minha sala.

- Obrigado! – Respondeu Heero.

Quatre simplesmente limitou-se a olhar para Heero, depois para David e sair da sala.

- Me parece que Quatre não gosta de mim...

- E quem gosta? Eu também não... Mas tenho que te suportar.

- Que educado... Posso me sentar?

-Já que está aqui... Senta.

- Vim falar sobre seus serviços...

- Do meu pagamento?

- Não. Sobre quando começará a vigiá-la?

- Quando achar que chegou a hora certa.

- Acho que já chegou... Ela não quer mais me ver.

- Finalmente ela criou juízo. – Heero esboçou um leve sorriso, equanto continuava a olhar para os documentos. David se sentiu irritado com a atitude dele. Mas, sabia que não deveria se meter a besta no território do Heero.

- Muito engraçado...

- Sério? Você achou mesmo?

- Bem... Vamos falar sério?

Heero respirou fundo, colocou os documentos na mesa e olhou com tédio para David.

- O que quer saber?

- Quando começará as investigações?

- Estou trabalhando nisso... Agora se me der licença... Tenho mais o que fazer.

- O que você disse Heero?

O tom de David foi ríspido. Isso fez com que Heero se levantasse e fosse até ele. Após estar cara a cara com David, Heero disse:

- Por que você não levanta da minha cadeira, vai para a sua cadeira, ler a pilha de corruptos que você tem que defender e me deixa trabalhar em paz. Por que eu... Faço o trabalho duro!

- Como quiser. Mas mantenha-me informado. Tchau.

- Tchau. - Heero voltou calmamente para se trabalho.

-/-/-

Eu estava sentado em um bar, rodeado de meus amigos sendo quase estrangulado.

- O Quatre tem razão Heero. Isso é um absurdo. – Dizia Trowa.

- Exatamente. Um absurdo. – Completou Quatre.

- Não acredito... Perder tempo com isso? – Falou Wufey.

- Aiaiaiaiaiai... Se a Relena descobre... Fará picadinho de você... – Terminou Duo.

- Muito obrigado pela preocupação de vocês... Mas, sei o que estou fazendo.

- Sabe? Pois não parece! – Disseram os quatro em uníssono.

- Querem saber? Estou com mais medo de vocês do que da reação dela se descobrir...

- Serio? Pois eu te aconselharia ter medo dela... Relena não é fácil, experiência de anos de trabalho... – Falou Duo.

- Vocês podem estar certos. Mas tenho meus motivos e já bolei meu plano... Então, se me derem licença rapazes, me retiro. – Me levantei da mesa.

- Aonde vai Heero? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Por meu plano em prática. Se me permitem...

- E não irá nos contar que plano é esse? – Perguntou Wufey.

- Na hora certa... Na hora certa saberão.

Retirei-me baixo os olhares de interrogação de meus amigos. Não é que eu não confiasse neles, mas, nesse momento tive que agir do meu jeito. Com minhas regras e minhas idéias.

-/-/-

Após a campainha tocar umas quatro vezes, Relena vai atender a porta.

- Quem é?

- _Sou eu._

- Eu quem?

-_ Heero_...

Relena abre a porta ainda na duvida.

- O que faz aqui?

- Posso entrar?

- Para que?

- Quero conversar.

- Entra...

Heero entrou em meu apartamento. Nesse momento meu coração disparou. Senti como se fosse sair pela boca. Respirei fundo, para em seguida fechar a porta e assim ficar sozinha com ele.

- O que deseja falar? – Perguntei. Estava receosa.

- Você tem certeza do termino de seu noivado?

- Sim... Por quê?

- Você sabe que David não desistirá facilmente.

- Sei. Mas não me importa. Acabou...

- Hum...

- Aonde quer chegar Heero?

- Porque pergunta?

- Você sempre detestou falar de David...

- E ainda detesto...

- Então, porque está fazendo-me essas perguntas?

- Só para confirmar...

- Confirmar?

- Sim...

- O que?

Nesse momento, Heero, que até então estava de costas para mim, se virou. Seus olhos azuis intensos me olharam penetrantemente. Achei que o chão iria desaparecer e eu cairia. Ele se aproximou mais, tocou meu rosto e disse...

- Que você estava liberada para ser minha.

Dito isso, Heero me puxou para um beijo intenso. Seus lábios contra os meus, me fizeram vibrar. Ele percorria minha boca com sua língua. Achei que estava no paraíso. Ele me enlaçou pela cintura e me puxou para mais perto dele. Se não estivesse sendo segurada por ele, acho que teria desmaiado.

Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão bem, tão feliz nos braços de alguém... Heero é realmente tudo o que sempre desejei. Em seus braços esqueço de tudo. Em seus braços me sinto segura. Em seus braços, me sinto amada... Sinto-me mulher...

Heero me pegou no colo e me levou para o quarto. Depositou-me na cama. Logo em seguida começou a se despir e me despir. Não consigo resistir a ele. Ele começou a me beijar... Me senti única...

Nesse momento me tornei a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Tornei-me a mulher de Heero Yui. Nunca me senti tão bem. Regozijei da melhor sensação do mundo. Pela primeira vez, em toda minha vida, Me senti tão amada... Nessa hora, carinhosamente, Heero me fez sua...

- Relena eu... Eu te amo!

- Eu também... Eu também te amo Heero!

Uma solitária lágrima, de pura alegria escorreu pelo meu rosto nesse momento. O momento no qual trocamos juras de amor... Tornando-nos um só para sempre... Hoje posso dizer que sou outra pessoa. E pude conhecer o que é o verdadeiro prazer de se estar com a pessoa amada...

Após nosso momento único de puro prazer, Heero e eu adormecemos ainda abraçados. Finalmente pudemos estar juntos...

-/-/-

Os raios de sol invadiam o quarto acordando assim um jovem casal ainda adormecido...

- Bom dia meu amor?

- Bom dia querido!

- O que você tem para fazer hoje?

- Tenho que trabalhar... Por quê? Você não?

- Sim... Mas não quero ir...

- Mas tem que ir... E eu também... - Ela levantou da cama.

- Relena. O que você fará hoje à noite?

- Nada... Por que Heero?

- Quero estar contigo de novo...

- Estarei te esperando...

Relena se aproximou. Depositou um suave beijo em Heero. Que a abraçou, trazendo-a novamente para cama...

**...Continua...**

As minhas queridas amigas a quem amo muito e que me aturam todas as noites no msn, me desculpem... Estive meio deprimida esses dias!

Obrigada por tudo... A todas minhas amigas e leitoras... Valeu os incentivos e o carinho!

Espero que teham gostado desse capitulo e espero receber muitas reviews!!

Beijões a todas e até logo! MANDEM REVIEWS...


	14. Descobertas

Hum... Esse capitulo proete! kkkkkkkk ôo

**14. Descobertas**

Já haviam se passado três semanas desde que Heero começou a vigiar Relena, e aproveitando a oportunidade para começar seu relacionamento amoroso com ela. Durante esse período, Heero, continuou enganando David. Relena não suspeita de nada. Heero está tão apaixonado, que já a apresentou oficialmente como sua namorada a seus amigos...

O que ela não sabe é que, eles sim conhecem o plano de Heero e por causa disso, Só eles sabem do namoro dos dois. Heero impede de todas as formas, David descobrir a verdade. Ele ainda não terminou de por em pratica seu plano. Relena, por sua vez, estava vivendo a fase mais feliz de sua vida...

-/-/-

- Relena... Cadê você?

Disse Heero, entrando em seu apartamento. Tinha dias em que ele dormia no apartamento dela e outros em que ela dormia no dele. Esse era um desses dias...

- Oi amor... Chegou cedo! – Relena deu um suave beijo em seu amado.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades!- Heero a abraçou. – Que tal subirmos para o quarto?

- Muito engraçado. Mas tenho um jantar para terminar...

- Deixa isso pra lá...

- Não... Agora, por que você não sobe, toma um banho, veste uma roupa mais folgada, que depois do jantar... Pensarei no seu caso.

- Está bem... Vou esperar.

- Te amo. – Relena beija Heero com carinho.

-/-/-

Na mansão Yui, David estava impaciente. Andava de um lado ao outro sem saber o que fazer. A espera por uma noticia o estava matando. Já se fazia quase um mês que ele havia contratado os serviços de Heero, mas até agora, não houve resposta, nem provas de uma possível traição por parte de Relena.

- Onde está Heero? O que será que Relena está fazendo? Ela não pode me deixar. Não aceitarei nunca o termino de nosso noivado.

David estava impaciente. Respirava fundo. O fato de estar sozinho no quarto não ajudava em nada.

- Relena... Como você ousa me dispensar? Nunca, nenhuma mulher me tratou assim. Não aceitarei isso... NUNCA!

Nesse momento, algumas batidas na porta, chamam a atenção de David...

- Quem é?

- _David? Sou eu_...

- Relena? – David corre até a porta. Ao abri-la tem uma triste surpresa. Não era Relena. – Ah, oi Julia... Tudo bem?

- Ola David... Pensou que fosse a Relena certo?

- Sim. Mas, infelizmente não era.

- Puxa... Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

- Desculpe. Mas, é verdade. Preferia que fosse ela, mas, parece que meu desejo será impossível de se realizar.

- David... Porque você não a esquece?

- Porque eu a amo!

- Será que posso entrar?

- Mas estou sozinho...

- Não tem problema... – Julia entra e fecha a porta do quarto.

- O que você quer? Relena detesta que você entre em meu quarto...

- Ela pode detestar... Mas, ela não é mais a sua noiva...

O comentário irritou David. Ele foi até Julia e a prensou na parede, para depois dizer:

- Nosso termino é uma situação passageira! Relena e eu nos amamos... E não permitiremos que nada nos separe... NUNCA! Entendeu?

- Calma... – Julia aproveitou a proximidade, para passar delicadamente a mão no rosto de David. – Por que você não deixa eu te relaxar?

- Você não é Relena.

- Realmente não sou. Mas posso mostrar que sou melhor que ela...

- Ninguém é melhor que minha Relena...

- Confie em mim. Deixe eu te mostrar do que sou capaz!

Ao dizer isso, Julia empurra David para a cama. Com um olhar cheio de desejo, começa a se despir. Faz o mesmo com ele. E assim eles passam a noite inteira juntos. Julia usa de todas suas artimanhas para fazê-lo esquecer Relena. Mas, é inútil. David pensa em Relena durante todo o tempo.

O dia amanhece. Os raios de sol invadem o quarto de David, despertando uma jovem de longos cabelos avermelhados e olhos azuis claros. Ao acordar, Julia percebe que David já não estava na cama. Então ela levanta a procura de sua roupa, quando a porta do banheiro se abre.

- David, bom dia meu amor?

- Bom dia Julia...

O tom que ele usou foi desprovido de sentimento. O que deixou a garota triste. Mas ela não iria desistir tão facilmente...

- Como você dormiu meu amor?

- Bem... E você?

- Maravilhosamente bem... Foi uma noite inesquecível...

- Escuta Julia... O que ocorreu entre nós essa noite...

- Não. Não diga nada. Eu sei que você gosta da Relena. Mas... Enquanto ela não volta, deixe-me satisfazer seus desejos!

- Hum... Está bem. Faremos do seu jeito Julia...

- Ótimo...

Julia enlaçou o pescoço de David e o puxou para um beijo repleto de desejo. David novamente se deixou levar pelas caricias que a garota lhe proporcionava.

-/-/-

Heero acorda com os raios solares. Ele se vira e começa a observar sua amada ainda dormindo. Aproxima-se dela e a desperta com suaves beijos em seu rosto, ombro, costas...

- Hum... Bom dia Heero?

- Bom dia amor!

- O que você deseja?

- Que tal... Você?

O comentário de Heero faz Relena sorrir...

- Você trabalha hoje meu amor?

- Sim. E você querida?

- Não... Estou de folga.

- Serio?

- Sim... Por quê?

- Acho que estou doente... Terei que ficar em casa hoje...

- Sei... Muito engraçado senhor Heero. Você vai levantar dessa cama, se vestir, eu vou preparar o seu café da manhã, você irá comê-lo e sairá para o trabalho. Ouviu?

- Malvada...

Mais uma vez ela riu do comentário dele. Relena levantou-se da cama, foi para o banheiro tomar um banho, terminou de se arrumar e desceu preparar o café da manhã enquanto Heero se arrumava.

- Heero... O café está servido. – Após chamá-lo varias vezes e não obter resposta, ela sobe atrás de Heero. – Heero... – Ela se cala ao perceber que ele estava no telefone.

- Certo David. Eu já disse, ainda não tenho novidades... – Heero não percebeu a presença de Relena. – Fica tranqüilo. Assim que tiver alguma prova avisarei. Certo. Tchau.

- Quem era? – A pergunta alarmou Heero.

- Relena?

- Algum problema?

- Não... Nenhum. Você está há muito tempo ai?

- Não. Acabei de chegar... Você estava falando com o David?

- Ah, sim...

- Sobre o que?

- Nada de especial... Negócios...

- Desde quando você faz negócios com o David?

- É coisa de uns clientes dele... Bom... O café está pronto?

- Sim... Pode descer.

Relena se virou e saiu do quarto. Ela sentia que Heero escondia alguma coisa dela. Mas, não sabia ao certo o que. Heero respirou fundo. Sentiu que ela ficou desconfiada. Mas, não achava adequado dizer a verdade ainda. Acalmou-se e desceu para comer...

- O que você fará hoje amor?

- Possivelmente sairei com a Had e a Teyuki para fazer compras...

- Ótimo. Boa idéia... Precisa de dinheiro?

- Não. Eu tenho.

- Mesmo? Você sabe que pode me pedir o que quiser. Não sabe?

- Sei sim querido. Não se preocupe...

- Te amo Relena!

- Eu também te amo Heero!

- Hoje à noite, como faremos?

- Bem... Se você me perdoar, voltarei para casa hoje.

- Por quê?

- Tenho que fazer algumas coisas... Já faz quatro dias que não apareço em casa.

- Quer que eu vá dormir lá hoje?

- Bem... Não sei. Você quem decide...

- Então te ligo mais tarde. Pode ser?

- Sim...

Heero levantou-se, deu um beijo em Relena e saiu para o trabalho. Relena o observou sair, ainda desconfiada do telefonema dele e de David.

- Heero, Heero... Você não me engana. Tem algo que você me está escondendo. Tenho certeza!

Ainda pensando no que ele estaria escondendo, Relena guarda a comida, lava a louça, termina de se arrumar e sai ao encontro de suas amigas.

-/-/-

- Imaginem... Quatre está com umas idéias mirabolantes de ter filhos... Acreditam? – Disse Hadja.

- E qual o Problema Had? Vocês não vão se casar? – Disse Teyuki.

- Sim. Vamos nos casar, mas...

- Mas, o que? Você o ama, ele te ama... Qual o problema? – Completou Relena.

- Bom. Já vi que o Quatre deve ter pagado uma grande quantia em dinheiro para vocês... Desisto. Vocês estão do lado dele.

Começamos a rir com o comentário da Had. O dia foi muito divertido e fizemos muitas compras. Almoçamos no centro da cidade e conversamos muito. Por volta das 18 horas, Hadja deixou me deixou em casa e foi levar a Teyuki pra casa dela.

-/-/-

Relena sai do banho e se enrola na tolha. Olha o relógio, marcavam 20 horas.

- Está na hora de Heero chegar...

Dito isso a campainha toca... Relena pensa ser Heero e vai abrir a porta só de roupão mesmo...

- Já sei... Você esqueceu de novo suas chaves? – Disse enquanto abria a porta. Mas, para sua surpresa, não era Heero. – David?

- Esperando alguém, amorzinho?

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim te ver... Posso entrar?

- Desculpa, mas chegou a uma péssima hora. Volte depois...

Relena tentou fechar a porta, mas David a impediu. Forçou novamente para abrir e entrou, fechando a porta atrás dele.

- O que quer?

- Conversar... Ou será que você está esperando alguém?

- David eu...

Relena foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta de entrada se abrindo.

- Amor. Cheguei... – Ao entrar Heero se depara com David. O medo se envolve dele, mas seu rosto fica frio. – David?

- Eu ouvi direito? Você a chamou de amor? Tem as chaves do apartamento dela...

- O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou Heero.

Relena estava sem reação assistindo aquela cena.

- Vim ver a minha noiva...

- Ex-noiva. Relena terminou o noivado com você!

- Sim... E VOCÊ SE APROVEITOU DA SITUAÇÃO PARA DORMIR COM ELA?

- Baixa seu tom voz... Não aceitarei que grite aqui...

- VOCÊ ME ENGANOU HEERO! EU TE PAGUEI PARA VOCÊ VIGIAR ELA E NÃO DORMIR COM ELA!

Ao escutar isso, Relena fica perplexa. Olha para Heero, quem a olha com temor, e resolve se manifestar...

- Ele te pagou?

- Relena não entenda mal...

- Não entender mal? Você foi pago?

- Para te vigiar... Os meus sentimentos são verdadeiros. Eu só... Aproveitei da situação. Mas eu amo você...

- Eu terminei com o David, porque te amava e também não queria que você aceitasse a proposta ridícula dele, de me vigiar. E olha o que você faz...

- Escuta amor, me deixa explicar...

- Explicar? NÃO TEM EXPLICAÇÃO!

- Relena ele não merece seu amor... Estou disposto a perdoar tudo se você voltar pra mim... – Disse David.

Relena olha para David com irá, depois olha para Heero com desgosto então ela grita.

- SAIAM DAQUI IMEDIATAMENTE! OS DOIS...

- Mas Relena... Meu amor, eu te perdôo. Volta pra mim. – Disse David.

- Eu te detesto David... Some da minha frente! E você TAMBÉM Heero! Saiam...

Relena os empurrou para fora e trancou a porta a chave. Encostou-se à porta e escorregou até se sentar no chão. Ela chorou incessantemente durante algumas horas. David e Heero não conversaram mais esse dia. Cada um tomou seu rumo e foram embora...

**...Continua...**

Desculpem, mas preciso de reviews pra me inspirar.. então...

CADÊ MINHAS REVIEW!! O


	15. Conseqüências

Minhas queridas (os) leitores (as) desculpem minha demora...

**15. Conseqüências**

Um mês mais tarde...

Depois do ocorrido no apartamento de Relena, Heero e David não conversaram mais. E eles também não viram mais Relena. Ela havia pedido demissão do emprego e viajado. Heero tentava encontrá-la, mas, sem muito esforço. Afinal ele sabia que ela queria ficar sozinha e por mais que ele a amasse, sabia que ela precisava de tempo. Ele realmente pisou na bola.

Heero estava mais sério que de costume, mais sem paciência e mais fechado que antes... Seus amigos tentavam a todo custo anima-lo, mas, não obtinham sucesso. Relena não ligava, nem escrevia. Ele já não tinha cabeça para mais nada!

- Heero? Posso entrar? – Quatre me perguntou ao abrir a porta de meu escritório.

- Entra... – Estava desanimado, e nada me dava animo.

- Aqui está o documento para você assinar... Da agencia...

- Ta. Deixa ai... Depois eu olho... – Eu nem mesmo olhava para Quatre.

- Tudo bem... Como quiser! Com licença... – Quatre deu meia volta para sair, quando eu o chamei.

- Quatre...

- Sim.

- Ela ligou?

- Não... Não sei nada sobre Relena...

- E Duo ou Wufey?

- Já perguntei. Eles também estão preocupados...

- O Trowa, a Teyuki ou Hadja? Ninguém sabe nada?

- Sinto muito... Não sabemos.

Eu o olhei com tristeza. Ah se arrependimento matasse. Eu com certeza estaria morto... Eu devia ter dito desde o principio que a amava para o David e todos da família.

- Você não está mentindo pra mim, está?

- Não! E você me ofende com tal pergunta...

- Hum...

- Se eu soubesse algo sobre Relena, você já saberia.

- E tem certeza que a Had não sabe?

- Ela teria me contado.

- Talvez não...

- Teria sim... Conheço muito bem a Hadja! Ela não me esconderia algo assim.

- Talvez não contasse para que eu não saiba.

- A Hadja? Contaria sim...

- A Hadja sempre guarda segredo. Ela é do tipo que mesmo a base de tortura, não conta nada!

- É verdade... Ela é 100 confiável! Mas, nesse caso ela teria contado, porque sabe o estado que você está. Sem contar que teria falado um monte para a Relena e a convencido a voltar!

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta!

- Obrigado... Era só isso...

- Então com licença...

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça para ele. O que ele havia dito era verdade. Hadja não trairia nem a mim e muito menos a Quatre. Somos amigos há anos e posso ter certeza disso... Mas, como saberei noticias dela? Ela não me liga não me escreve... Será que já me esqueceu? Como sinto sua falta...

- Relena...

É a única palavra que sai da minha boca. Não consigo mais pensar, nem me concentrar em nada. Tudo que mais desejo é que ela me perdoe... Quero começar de novo e estar com ela...

- Onde você está meu amor?

Por favor, tudo o que peço é que você me ligue... Se você soubesse a saudade que sinto, a vontade de te abraçar e estar contigo. Quero tanto te beijar e te amar... As lagrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. Nunca havia chorado por ninguém até hoje... Esse é o efeito que seu desprezo me causa...

Debrucei meu rosto sobre minhas mãos, apoiadas na mesa e chorei. Nesse momento só meu, sem ninguém me ver, sozinho... Chorei como uma criança. Tudo o que mais quero é ser reconfortado por você. Estar novamente em seus braços...

- RELENA... VOLTA... POR FAVOR!

Gritei. Mas, minha voz saiu cortada por causa do choro. É insuportável o seu desprezo e a sua indiferença. Não tenho certeza se está é a palavra certa, mas, é como me sinto. Será que você não percebe que sou sincero? Será que você não percebe que estou arrependido?

Meu grito chamou a atenção. Quatre entrou correndo pela porta de meu escritório. O olhei com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Meu amigo, vendo aquela cena, que para ele era inédita. Não soube o que dizer. Fechou a porta atrás dele e caminhou até mim...

- Diga. Diga que ela ligou...

- Heero... Meu amigo!

Quatre me abraçou apertado. Assim como um pai abraça seu filho, um irmão abraça o outro irmão para reconfortá-lo. Minhas lagrimas caiam descontroladamente. Esse é meu limite. Sinceramente, não sei como sair dessa. Queria tanto poder dizer a ela que a amo!

- Heero, por favor, pare de chorar...

As palavras de meu amigo não conseguiam me acalmar. Tudo o que mais desejo é ela... Onde será que está meu amor? Com quem? Tenho medo das respostas. Tenho medo de descobrir que você já me esqueceu Relena! Cadê você?

- Onde ela está Quatre? Onde?

- Sinto muito, mas, não sei!

- Por quê?

- Porque ela não quer ser encontrada...

- Ela tem que saber que eu a amo! Que me arrependo...

- Ela saberá. Porque ela vai voltar...

- Como sabe?

- Tenho certeza. Não me pergunte como. Simplesmente sei...

As palavras dele me acalmam momentaneamente. Respiro fundo e enxugo minhas lagrimas. Quero verdadeiramente acreditar no que acabei de ouvir. Ele me olha com um olhar paterno. Sorri e diz:

- Tudo ficará bem! Acredite meu amigo...

- Obrigado Quatre.

Tento esboçar um sorriso, mas é impossível. Quero tanto vê-la. Minha Relena... Onde você está? Essa é a pergunta que me faço a cada instante. Quatre ficou comigo até eu me acalmar. Depois foi embora. E eu volto a olhar para a janela, pensativo.

-/-/-

Já faz um mês... Como será que estão todos? Como... Será que ele está?

- Heero...

De novo. Estou de novo olhando para a janela a procura de uma resposta. Como eu gostaria de estar com você. Mas, não posso. Estou magoada, triste, chateada, decepcionada... Por quê? Por que você fez isso comigo? Você quis provar o que com tudo isso? Eu poderia esperar ser decepcionada por qualquer um, mas por você? Nunca...

- Heero... Por quê?

Relena olha para uma carta aberta em cima da mesa. A pega. E as lagrimas escorrem.

- O que farei? O que farei sem você?

Toda vez que quero me refugiar, venho para essa casa de campo. Fico aqui sozinha. Normalmente, a dor e a tristeza desaparecem... Mas, dessa vez é diferente. Está piorando...

Mas, como farei? Não sei se consigo voltar. Desejo ardentemente estar com você. Mas, voltar? Tenho medo de novamente me decepcionar...

- Por quê? Porque Heero? PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

Grito. Estou sozinha aqui, então ninguém pode me ouvir. Mas nesse momento, gostaria que me ouvissem... Queria tanto um ombro para chorar. Alguém para me aconselhar. Para me dizer que estou errada... Que meu lugar é ao lado dele. Que devo parar de chorar e voltar...

- Heero, eu te odeio por te amar tanto...

Esse amor me corrompe e me corrói por dentro. Estou dependente de você e do seu amor. Quero que você me toque e me ame. Acho que não poderia me conter se te visse. É por isso que vim embora. Mas, não sei se vou agüentar mais tempo... Preciso estar com você.

- Será que você ainda pensa em mim? Ou será que outra ocupou meu lugar?

Quero acreditar que não. Quero acreditar que ainda sou única. Que seu amor ainda me pertence. Que seu desejo por mim não morreu. E que eu significo algo para você... As lagrimas não param nunca?

- O que devo fazer?

Olho novamente para essa carta. E agora? O que faço? Que atitude tomo? Diga-me o que fazer. Mostra-me que caminho seguir. Não quero me arrepender.

Não quero errar.

- Ligo ou não ligo?

Alguém me responde, por favor? Será que estou sozinha? Será que todos me abandonaram... O que devo fazer? Por que não posso simplesmente te perdoar?

- Será que poderíamos ficar juntos? Heero...

Sinto tanto sua falta! Desejo tanto estar com você, sentir seu calor... Seu amor, seus braços me envolvendo e me fazendo sua... Te amo tanto, que dói... É uma dor desesperadora. É um desejo incontrolável...

Volto a olhar a carta, com medo... Com desespero... E com alegria! Qual será sua reação? Qual será sua atitude? Preciso tanto saber... Preciso que você me reconforte. Pegue-me em seus braços e me diga que tudo sairá bem... Que você me ama e nunca me deixará. Que estará sempre comigo...

- Você me ama Heero?

Faço-me essa pergunta todos os dias. Mas não obtenho resposta. Por que você não está aqui para respondê-la. Onde você está? Com quem? Está pensando em mim? Toco meu ventre... O que farei? O que devo fazer?

- Heero... Como vou fazer? Que atitude devo tomar agora que sei... Que levo em meu ventre o fruto do nosso amor? Um filho seu...

**...Continua...**

Mais uma vez desculpem... Devido ao fato de ter trabalho e faculdade tudo ao mesmo tempo, juntando com semana de prova... estive ausente da internet...

Mas ai esta o cap 15 e logo estarei atualizando minhas outras fics...

Farei de tudo pra q essa demora não se repita... Beijos a todos...

Até loguinho!! .


	16. Que atitude irei tomar?

Ressuscitei.... \o/

Depois de longos meses, sem conseguir escrever nada, agora estou de volta com um novo capitulo, fresquinho pra vcs!^^

Espero que todos gostem!

**16. Que atitude irei tomar?**

Oito horas da manhã...

O incessante tocar da campainha acorda uma jovem, que depois de longas horas chorando, apenas tinha pegado no sono. Relena levanta ainda tonta de tanto cansaço e vai tateando até a porta pra saber quem era o visitante insistente.

- Quem é? – Pergunta ela ainda com voz de sono.

- Abre logo essa porta Relena!

Não é possível? Será que estou ouvindo coisas? Não pode ser... Como me encontraram? Quem contou que eu estava aqui?

- ABRE A PORTA RELENA!

- Sim...

Relena abriu a porta com receio. Sabia muito bem quem estava do outro lado dela. Uma pessoa muito valiosa pra ela, a quem ela queria muito bem e que também gostava demais dela.

Quando Relena abriu a porta, deu de cara com esse rosto tão familiar e que nesse momento estava tão bravo com ela.

- Ola Noin...

- Relena Darlian... Será que pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Entra Noin... Vou contar tudo.

Noin entrou me encarando. Se ela estava ali, é porque alguém contou que eu estava há um mês escondida na casa sem falar com ninguém. Com certeza deve ter sido o zelador. Toda vez que vou pra casa de campo e me tranco, ele corre avisar ela e meu primo. Alias, não sei como ele não veio com ela.

Noin caminho com elegância até o sofá da sala e se sentou com muita classe, como sempre. Ela cortou o cabelo. Esta curto, com franjão e me parece mais azulado que antes. Sempre muito bonita e elegante dentro de seus terninhos de linho, com camisete de seda por baixo do blazer. Calmamente ela colocou sua bolsa no assento do lado, tirou os óculos de sol da Versace e me encarou a espera de uma resposta.

Eu caminhei na direção da poltrona que se situava a frente dela, de cabeça baixa. Noin e meu primo sempre cuidaram muito de mim. Ela esta casada com Zechs há sete anos, e quem os vê pensa que são recém casados, do tato que se amam. Quando meus pais morreram, eu tinha quinze anos. Meus tios, Anne e Richard Marquise, me levaram pra morar com eles e com meu primo Zechs. Dês dessa época ele já namorava Noin. E eles sempre cuidaram de mim como uma irmãzinha caçula.

Relena se sentou de frente pra Noin e respirou fundo, procurando coragem e um começo por onde iniciar a conversa.

- Bem... Tudo bem com você Noin? – Perguntei sem graça, na esperança que ela aliviasse sua mirada feroz, a qual ela me lançava.

- Zechs e eu estamos tentando falar com você há um mês. Ligo direto na sua casa e sabe o que eu ouço?

- O que?

- Caixa de mensagem lotada.

- Serio? – Sorri meio tímida. Queria desaparecer dali.

- Sim... – Ela falava ironicamente. E visivelmente, muito irritada. – E sabe o que significa caixa de mensagem lotada?

- Que eu não ouço minhas mensagens há muito tempo?

- EXATAMENTE!

- Desculpa... – Baixei a cabeça com medo.

- E você tem noção do quanto Zechs e eu ficamos preocupados? Ligamos no seu serviço e falamos com Duo... E sabe o que ele disse?

- O que?

- QUE VOCÊ DESAPARECEU SEM DAR NOTÍCIAS!

- Eu... Eu...

- Você o que Relena? Aí, ficamos malucos. Ligamos em todos seus amigos dos quais tínhamos o numero de telefone e ninguém sabia de você.

Eu me senti como um cãozinho que fez arte levando bronca da dona. Quando Noin se enfezava, era sinal de que Zechs já tinha matado metade do mundo.

- Aí, pego e ligo pro seu noivo. E sabe o que descubro?

- O que?

- Que David já não é mais seu namorado. Que você terminou tudo com ele, por causa do filho do padrasto dele, um rapaz chamado Heero. Beleza, ai eu ligo pra esse tal de Heero e o que ele me informa? Que você desapareceu e que até ele está como um louco atrás de você!

- Ele disse isso? – Eu a olhei esperançosa. Fazia tempo que não tinha noticias do Heero. Estava com saudades.

- Sim. – Ela me encarou, decifrando meu olhar. – Ai, eu recebo uma ligação do Jack falando que você estava escondida aqui e não saia pra nada. Agora... Quer me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

- Como está Zechs? – Noin respirou fundo antes de me responder.

- Está nervoso. Preocupado e querendo matar alguém. Ele vem amanhã, eu consegui fazer ele me dar um dia de vantagem com você. Não quero estar na sua pele amanhã.

- Imagino...

Noin continuou me encarando, mas já estava mais calma. Ela tinha me encontrado e viu que eu estava bem. Mas ela não me dirá nenhuma palavra amorosa, sem antes saber toda a história. Respirei fundo, antes de começar a narração.

- Bem... Você já conhece o resumo.

- Agora eu quero a integra da história!

- Tudo começou com o dia do meu noivado...

As horas foram passando, enquanto eu narrava minha vida para Noin. Eu pude observar as inúmeras expressões que minha querida amiga e quase irmã tinha. Vi ela relaxar, estressar, se horrorizar, se apaixonar e odiar, durante toda a minha história. Contei tudo. Cada detalhe, cada momento. Cada tristeza e alegria que passei. Não escondi nada dela... Noin ficou sem palavras. Não disse nada durante todo o meu monologo. Nas partes mais assustadoras a vi estremecer e morder o lábio inferior de ódio.

Após cinco horas...

- E agora eu descubro que estou grávida do Heero!

- Grávida? Relena? Você disse grávida? – Ela estava com o tom da voz alterado.

- Sim... Eu estou realmente grávida.

- E... – Ela levantou e caminhou um pouco pra depois continuar. – E agora?

- Bem... Não sei...

- Não sabe? E esse Heero? O que ele pretende fazer quanto a isso?

- Ele não sabe de nada!

Noin me olhou assustada. Eu a encarei determinada. Ela caminhou até mim se sentou na mesinha de centro de madeira clara, e me olhou bem dentro dos olhos.

- O que você disse Re?

- Que ele não sabe.

- Você não contou nada pra ele?

- Não.

- ISSO É UM ABSURDO! Relena Darlian, ele tem o direito de saber. É o pai dessa criança. – Ela estava muito irritada.

- Eu... Eu... – Abaixei a cabeça com vergonha. – Não tive coragem de contar nada. Por que eu não estou com coragem de vê-lo.

De repente, eu já não ouvi mais nenhum grito e nenhuma bronca. Senti Noin me abraçado. Aquele abraço de amiga, confidente, irmã e mãe tudo numa só pessoa. Ela me puxou pra perto e começou a brincar no meu cabelo, assim como ela fazia nos dias em que eu chorava.

Nesse instante, só pude me aconchegar mais nos braços de minha querida amiga e chorar. Era exatamente isso que eu precisava. De colo, carinho, amor e compreensão. Noin me dava tudo isso e segurança. Era como se eu sentisse que minha mãe estava ali, e apoiando. Sempre...

- Chora princesa... Chora... Vai te fazer bem! – Noin começou a cantar pra mim.

- Eu me lembro... Eu dormia ao som dessa cantiga.

- Sim... – Ela sorriu. – Agora relaxa.

Não sei o que aconteceu. Mas pela primeira vez dormi. Relaxei como há tempos não fazia. Fechei os olhos, e acho que não sonhei, por que fiquei calma. Não me lembro de nada. Quando abri os olhos, ainda sonolenta, pude ver Zechs. Ele me colocou na cama. Olhou pra mim e com um olhar doce, me deu um beijo na testa dizendo: - Dorme minha princesa! Não se preocupe com nada. Estou aqui! – Depois disso, o vi saindo e fechando a porta do meu quarto. Voltei a fechar os olhos e dormir.

Dessa vez sonhei. No começo foram sonhos agitados. Onde se passava pela minha mente cada um dos pesadelos que vivi. Cada momento ruim e cada tristeza que sofri. Mas, logo isso desapareceu, minha tensão desapareceu junto com meus medos. Acho que sorri. Mesmo dormindo. Lembrei de cada momento feliz e cada carinho e amor que Heero me proporcionou.

Lembrei-me das vezes que aquele olhar frio, brilhava pra mim... Mas só pra mim. Às vezes que ele me chamava atenção por ser descuidada e as que ele me enchia de beijos, quando eu acertava, ou somente pelo fato de eu estar ali, ao lado dele. Aquele sorriso irônico que ele fazia quando estava aprontando algo. E o quanto ele era romântico quando estávamos a sós.

Das vezes que acordei no meio da noite e fingia que estava dormindo pra ele não disfarçar o fato de ficar velando meu sono. O amor que fazia com Heero. Não era simplesmente sexo, não. Nunca. Era amor, carinho, compreensão e lealdade. Ele fazia eu me sentir amada.

A ultima coisa que lembro, antes que minha memória se apague, era dele gritando o quanto me amava. E o quanto me queria.

-/-/-

O barulho dos pássaros acorda uma jovem que havia dormido horas...

Relena se levanta ainda sonolenta e olha no despertador. O relógio marcava 8 horas da manhã. Olha ao redor e se pergunta como havia ido parar ali. Então ela começa a lembrar.

- Zechs... Ele chegou ontem à noite. Tenho que me arrumar, pra ver ele!

Bom, vou começar tomando um ótimo banho quente cheio de sais. Depois vou colocar esse vestido branco que ele ama me maquiar bem, colocar essa sandália branca pra combinar e vou descer pra vê-lo. Tenho que me apressar. Quero dar logo um super beijo nele.

-/-/-

Na cozinha...

- Então Zechs... Foi isso que te contei.

- Mas Noin... É grave. Por que ela não nos chamou? Não nos contou nada?

- Medo.

- Não faz sentido...

Zechs e Noin estavam sentados à mesa, tomando o café da manhã esperando Relena acordar. Noin já havia contado toda a história a Zechs e ele tava tentando entender e digerir tudo o que tinha acabado de escutar.

- O que acha que devemos fazer Zechs?

- Bem... Quero conhecer esse tal de Heero. Ter uma conversa bem seria com ele.

- E quanto ao David?

Zechs lançou um olhar ameaçador, o qual Noin entendeu de imediato. Ela sabia bem que a coisa não estaria bem pro lado de David.

- Eu e ele vamos nos entender.

Os dois param a conversa quando ouvem passos apressados descendo a escada.

- ZECHS... – Gritei e me joguei no colo dele.

- Relena...

Ele me pegou e me aninhou no colo dele. Como sempre Zechs continuava bem maior que eu e isso o dava uma vantagem enorme quanto a mim. Ele me beijou e acariciou meu cabelo enquanto eu o abraçava com força. Tinha muitas saudades dele e de Noin. Ela sorria pra mim, me incentivando. Ele sorria pra mim, me apertando mais contra ele.

- Dormiu bem minha princesa? – Minha princesa... Era como ele e Noin sempre se dirigiram a mim.

- Sim. Obrigada por me levar pra cama!

- Imagina!

Levantei-me e fui pra cadeira ao lado dele. Sentei-me e comecei a comer. Eles me observavam sorrindo. Depois que nós três terminamos, antes de nos levantarmos da mesa, Zechs me encarou e perguntou serio.

- Bem Relena... A Noin já me contou tudo. Agora... Que atitude você irá tomar?

Eu o olhei incrédula, com a direta. Confesso que me senti meio perdida. Por que eu esperava uma bronca dele depois que ele soubesse toda a verdade. Mas, em vez disso ele me cobrou uma atitude. Seu olhar além de intimador, também era protetor e sustentador.

- Que atitude irei tomar?

- Exato... – Disse Noin.

- Bem...

**...Continua...**

---

Como os que acompanham minhas histórias ja sabem, as minhas outras fics: Love of Princess e The Precious Blood, ja estão finalizadas. Agora a proxima a acabar é esta aqui.

Estou com novos projetos, mas, não publicarei nenhum antes dessa acabar!

Por favor, sejam gentis e me enviem muitas REVIEWS pra me dar inspiração!

Beijões... Até loguinho!!!


	17. Enfrentando conseqüências

Yuhu... Demorei mas cheguei... hsuahsuhsuahsua! ^.^

Então pessoal? Sentiram minha falta? Tavam curiosos? o_ô

Aqui estou com mais um capitulo! ^.^ Desculpem a demora, ok?

Lembrando que os personagens aqui, descritos, não me pertencem... Ok? E tb não recebo nada pelas minhas histórias... Só minha propria satisfação! ^.^

**17. Enfrentando conseqüências**

- Fico feliz em informar, que nessa noite... Tomei minha decisão!

Zechs e Noin se entreolharam. Acho que não esperavam uma resposta tão direta minha. Sorri pra eles com segurança, isso os fez relaxar. Logo depois eu lhes contaria toda a minha decisão.

-/-/-

Acho que nunca caminhei tão rápido em toda minha vida. Espero sinceramente que meu mocassin de veludo não quebre o salto. Noin me ajudou a me preparar, obviamente que eu não escolheria um sapato desse porte e de salto fino pra correr, mas ela achou que estar bem vestida seria essencial. Combinando com um sapato dessa classe, meu vestido branco e de microfibra fez o par perfeito. A maquiagem bem estruturada, combinando com o dourado do conjunto de brincos e colar, também foram idéias dela.

- Finalmente cheguei...

A entrada do prédio não mudou nada. Nem mesmo um cisco de poeira mudou o local que decorei com minha mente. Olhei para a guarita e lá estava o mesmo porteiro de sempre. Engraçado, não faz tanto tempo assim, mas sinto como se fossem anos.

James, o porteiro, sorri pra mim e vem rápido ao meu encontro. Abre o portão e me da passagem, ao mesmo tempo, que simpaticamente me pergunta como eu estava. O agradeci retribuindo o sorriso. Logo, me dirigi até o elevador, este não demorou a chegar e entrei. Apertei o botão de meu destino e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava.

-/-/-

A campainha era incessante. Como era dia de folga da maioria dos empregados e Hiko e sua esposa estavam fora, quem abriu a porta foi David.

- O que deseja?

Disse ele ao abrir a porta. A surpresa tomou conta dele imediatamente. Não esperava essa visita. Muito menos agora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e Relena.

- O que foi David? Não me convida a entrar?

A voz grave e seria de Zechs assustou ainda mais o David. Ele estava elegantemente vestido, com um conjunto de calça social com blazer e camisa pretos, uma gravata de seda vermelha, sapato e cinto pretos de couro. Seu longo cabelo liso, cor platina preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Zechs ainda de óculos de sol da versase, mantinha-se com as mãos no bolso, esperando a permissão para entrar.

- Zechs? O que faz aqui?

- Nossa... Vejo que sua educação ta cada dia pior David! – Agora ele tirou os óculos de sol encarando assim o homem a sua frente.

- Desculpe-me! Entre por favor... – Disse sem graça.

- Obrigado!

Zechs com passos firmes entrou decidido. A presença dele não agradava em nada a David. Este sabia que quando Zechs aparecia é porque tinha um motivo serio pra resolver. E na maioria das vezes, nada bom.

- Onde está sua mãe e o senhor Hiko?

- Sairão... Veio falar com eles?

Zechs esboçou um sorriso irônico, virou-se para David com um olhar assassino e disse com ânimo.

- Não! Vim falar com você mesmo!

- Sobre? – O nervosismo se apoderava cada vez mais dele.

- Minha prima. Relena... Se lembra dela David?

- Claro... Eu a amo!

- Ama?

O loiro começou a rir. Balançou a cabeça em negação, enquanto caminhava até a sala. Guardou os óculos no bolso do Blazer e em seguida o tirou, colocando-o delicadamente sobre o sofá, de forma que não amassasse. David o observava com cautela.

- É claro que amo! – Ele engoliu em seco.

- Sim, sim... Claro que ama! Isso, inclusive, justifica o fato de você a ter "estuprado"...

- Estuprado? – David estava amedrontado... – Ela disse isso?

- Não... De forma alguma! – Ele estava cada vez mais irônico. – Minha priminha jamais me contaria algo assim. Ela tem medo de minhas atitudes. Mas... Ela contou a minha esposa, que você a forçou e a machucou... E é claro... Noin jamais deixaria algo assim passar batido!

- Não é bem assim!

- Ah não? Então... Como seria? – Zechs caminha calmamente até ficar cara a cara com David. – Me explica...

- Bem... Ela... É... Estava... Estava me trocando... E eu...

- Desculpe! Resposta errada!

Zechs segurou David com as mãos no colarinho e o jogou contra a mesa de centro da sala. Quando o rapaz se chocou na mesa, esta se quebrou. O loiro voltou a levantá-lo completando com uma seqüência de socos, começando pelo estomago até o rosto, fazendo com que o rapaz caísse ao chão todo ensangüentado.

David começou a tatear, tentando a todo custo se levantar. Zechs o chutou na costela, fazendo com que ele caísse novamente e soltasse um gemido de dor.

- Levanta covarde! É bom pra machucar mulheres não? Pra estuprá-las, né? LEVANTA! – Gritou Zechs.

David se levantou com dificuldade, se apoiando nos lugares. Girou tentando acertar um soco na cara de Zechs, atitude que foi facilmente esquivada pelo próprio, que no embalo acertou mais uma seqüência de socos, seguido de uma giratória. Novamente, David vai de encontro ao solo, mas, não fica muito tempo nele. O loiro o levanta, jogando-o em cima da mesa de jantar, e acertando mais socos ainda nele.

A casa estava inteira marcada pelos rastros de sangue de David. Zechs continuava ileso. Sem nem ao menos amassar a camisa. Continuava a bater no rapaz com ansiedade. Visivelmente se divertindo. Era a hora que ele se vingaria pelo que o ex-noivo de sua prima fez a mesma.

- PARE ZECHS, POR FAVOR... COMO PODE CHAMAR DE ESTUPRO SENDO QUE ELA ERA MINHA NOIVA? – David só faltava chorar. Pro azar dele, não tinha empregados por perto, e os seus gritos de dor se espalhavam pela casa.

- Pra sua informação, seu inútil. Estupro, também pode se dizer se você fizer alguém ter relações sexuais com você à base da força, ao ponto de até mesmo de machucá-la. Quando uma mulher não quer... VOCÊ NÃO OBRIGA! SEU IDIOTA! – Zechs estava calmo, só alterou a voz na ultima frase.

Ele voltou a bater em David a tal ponto que ele não agüentava mais a dor. David ficou estirado ao chão, imóvel. Não conseguia mais se mover, nessa hora foi o golpe final... O loiro acertou um chute na cara de David, fazendo com que o rapaz desmaiasse.

Ao ver que David desmaiou, Zechs respira fundo, pega o casaco e enquanto o vestia e se ajeitava, observava o local, que antes estava organizado, agora estava inteiro quebrado, bagunçado e sujo pelo sangue de David. Com satisfação e um sorriso irônico nos lábios, Zechs terminou de se ajeitar. Olhou para David no chão e disse.

- Por hoje é só! Idiota!

Colocou seus óculos de sol, tirou um par de luvas de couro do bolso, as colocou, certificando-se antes que não tinha nenhum sangue nas mãos, para não sujar as luvas. Pois uma das mãos no bolso e deixou a outra solta. Caminhou elegantemente até a porta, abrindo-a com a mão livre, sorrindo. Fechou-a ao sair, entrou em seu volvo C30 prata e saiu cantando pneu a toda velocidade.

- Noin... – Falou Zechs no celular. – Já acabei por aqui! Beijo... Estou indo pra casa! – Desligou.

-/-/-

A campainha tocou acordando um Heero ainda adormecido. Ele se levantou, ainda de calça de pijama e sem se preocupar em colocar um roupão ou mesmo, em perguntar quem era, foi abrindo a porta. Ainda esfregando os olhos demorou um pouco pra olhar e ver quem era. Quando o moreno olhou pra porta. Sentiu que seu chão tinha se perdido.

- Relena? – Disse ele com a voz rouca, quase falhando.

- Bom dia Heero... – Ela o olhava apreensiva.

- Você voltou...

- Sim! Posso... Posso entrar?

- Claro! – Disse dando espaço pra ela passar.

Sinceramente, acho que estou sonhando... Mas se eu estiver... Por favor, peço que ninguém me acorde. Ela está na minha sala. Tenho vontade de pega-la em meus braços e beija-la como se fosse à primeira vez. Como se estivéssemos acabado de nos apaixonar.

Ela continua a mesma pra mim. Engraçado... Parece que o tempo nunca passou, e que ela nunca partiu. Parece que esteve o tempo todo aqui, ao meu lado. O perfume dela encobriu o ambiente no momento em que cruzou a porta. Esse cheiro doce, que pra mim é como a mais forte das drogas... Tal qual, nunca conseguirei me livrar.

Ela caminha delicadamente até o sofá, se senta nele e me olha... Com esses olhos de safira. Olhos que são pedras preciosas. Pergunto-me se eu estava morto...

Se estava, acabei de ressuscitar. O que faço? Vou até ela e digo o que sinto? Espero que ela me de a brecha necessária? O olhar dela me hipnotiza. De repente me dou conta que estou me apoiando em algo pra não cair. Quando olho, vejo que a porta continuava aberta e era ela que me dava o sustento.

Fecho a porta com cuidado pra não bater. Não sei porque, mas não estou dono de minhas funções motoras nesse momento. Só espero não estar demonstrando isso... Espero que ela não veja minha fraqueza. Caminho até ela, tentando controlar meus impulsos o máximo possível. Me pergunto, onde ela esteve... Com quem, fazendo o que? Pronto. Consegui chegar e sentar no sofá de frente pra ela. Agora não corro mais o risco de cair no chão... Isso até parece comedia, mas acho que ela não notou.

É incrível... Como pode cada dia que passa Heero estar mais bonito? Sua beleza e seu charme me embriagam. Pensei que minha raiva por ele nunca cessaria, que quando o visse, o motivo que tive pra ir embora, cairia sobre mim como uma bomba atômica, a tal modo que eu despejaria sobre ele todas minhas frustrações e tristezas, o culpando por tudo...

Mas, não... Não. Nem ao menos, me lembro do motivo de ter fugido. A única coisa que quero é que ele me abrace e diga que me perdoa que me ama igual antes. Vendo-o caminhar em minha direção, posso dizer que sua elegância em nada foi afetada. Continua forte e superior a tudo. Nem ao menos cambaleou, coisa que me deixa ainda mais insegura.

Mas tudo bem, esse tempo me fez ver que o amo, mais que tudo! Será que ele sentiu minha falta? Sou uma covarde... Só consigo pensar. Estive tanto tempo em frente o espelho, treinando as palavras pra que agora minha voz desaparecesse definitivamente. Será que ainda a recuperarei? Será que um dia voltarei a falar? Boa pergunta...

Seu cheiro é tão forte pra mim. Um cheiro másculo, amadeirado, forte, embriagante. Ele estava dormindo... Fui eu que o acordei? Será que alguma mulher o espera lá em cima? Será que ele notou o meu medo de andar e cair? Ótimo, não consigo evitar e me pego olhando ao arredor pra ver se encontro vestígio feminino no apartamento e obviamente me vejo olhando a escada pra ver se não tem ninguém descendo.

- Estamos sozinhos!

A voz rouca e aveludada dele me tirou de meus pensamentos. Ele me olha penetrantemente. Parece que fui hipnotizada por ele. Seu olhar, gelado e quente ao mesmo tempo entra em mim. Parece que ele consegue ler meus pensamentos.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

Ele me pergunta... Mas, minha voz não sai, limito-me a abalançar a cabeça positivamente. Então ele se levanta e vai à cozinha. Eu tento nesse tempo, controlar minha respiração e acalmar meu coração. Sinto que irá sair pela boca. Parece até que estou tremendo.

Ouço o barulho dos passos dele. Ele volta com um copo de água gelada... Ele não esqueceu. Sempre que eu ficava muito ansiosa ou nervosa eu pedia um copo de água gelada, que me acalmava. Então ele notou meu nervosismo. Óbvio, como isso sairia despercebido por alguém que é dono do The Preventers?

- Obrigada... – Minha voz saiu fraca... Mas consegui falar. Dei o primeiro gole.

- De nada... – Que silêncio... O que será que ela está pensando? – Onde esteve?

- Bem... Estive numa casa de campo, que é propriedade dos meus tios.

- Certo... E como foi?

- Bem... Nada de excepcional. O povo lá não faz muita coisa.

- Legal... – Legal? É só isso que consigo dizer? Acho que vou me matar depois.

- E você?

- Fiquei aqui mesmo... Trabalhando!

- Certo... E... Conheceu gente nova? – Não acredito que eu perguntei isso pra ele.

- Se quer saber se arrumei outra garota, é só me perguntar diretamente!

- Desculpa... Não tenho que me intrometer na sua vida...

- Mas?

- Encontrou?

- Não! Ninguém... E você?

- Não!

- Por quê? – Agora quero saber tudo, o que ela andou fazendo.

- Bem... Por que... Por que...

- Por quê?

- Por que eu não consegui te esquecer nem mesmo um minuto que fosse Heero! - Senti meu rosto sendo molhado pelas lagrimas, enquanto ele me olhava ainda sem reação. – E alem de te amar... Ainda estou grávida de um filho seu! – Não sei como, mas de repente, falei tudo!

**...Continua...**

**---**

Então?Oq acharam?

Mereço minhas reviews, certo?

Me contem tudo, ok? Quero detalhes! ^.^

Beijos a todos meus fieis leitores... É sempre uma granda satisfação te-los comigo, me acompanhando, me dando seu apoio e paciência!

Obrigada mesmo! Espero minhas REVIEWS... EEEEEEEE!! *-*

Beijões!!! ^.^


	18. Volta ao lar

****Caramba...

Eu volteiiii! Ebaaaaaaaa...

Espero que minhas amadas leitoras não tenham me abandonado!

Gostaria de agradecer a paciencia de vcs por todo esse tempo e espero que gostem do capitulo!

Quero agradecer a um grande amiga: Marcela, quem me ajudou a desenvolver esse capitulo!

E a Ju que esta comigo me acompanhando nesse momento!

Valeu meninas e boa leitura!

**18. Volta ao lar**

- Ah, querido... Que bom que chegamos. Estou exausta, precisando de um bom banho. – Dizia Alicia ao entrar em casa.

- Como quiser querida! Eu te acompanho...

Hiko não pode terminar sua frase, quando notou uma certa desordem. Ele não sabia ainda o que era. Mas, sentiu que algo não estava bem. Alicia notou que o marido ficou estranho, tentou perguntar o que era, mas, ele a calou.

Hiko entrou na sala e seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto. Alicia, vendo seu marido parado, imóvel, na porta da sala, com uma expressão de assombro, resolveu ir ver o que havia lá.

Ao entrar, notou com estranheza, toda aquela bagunça... Vários enfeites quebrados espalhados ao chão, à mesa de centro em pedaços, ela observava tudo com assombro, até que notou um rastro de um liquido vermelho no chão e resolveu segui-lo.

Alicia levou a mão ao peito, não sabia o que era, mas, sentia que algo mal se passara. Caminhou lentamente, com cautela, seguindo o rastro, com uma expressão amedrontada, até que chega a um ponto, onde pode avistar a imagem de seu filho, estirado, imóvel ao chão.

- !

O grito de Alicia ecoou pela mansão. Ela entrou em desespero e se não fosse por Hiko, que a segurou, ela teria ido de encontro ao chão, pois suas pernas já não lhe obedeciam mais. O homem a sustentava, tentando acalmar sua esposa, ao mesmo tempo em que ligava pra emergência.

Os gritos foram tão altos e escandalosos, que em pouco tempo, os seguranças chegaram ao local. E após receberem as ordens de seu chefe, saíram apressados a vistoriarem a casa a procura de algum intruso, que pudesse ser o responsável por aquilo.

Em pouco tempo, a ambulância chegou à mansão Yui, levando David em estado grave ao hospital. Os seguranças não encontraram ninguém e Hiko chamou a policia pra que investigassem o caso. Depois disso, ele e Alicia seguiram para o hospital.

-/-/-

- Por que eu não consegui te esquecer nem mesmo um minuto que fosse Heero! - Senti meu rosto sendo molhado pelas lagrimas, enquanto ele me olhava ainda sem reação. – E alem de te amar... Ainda estou grávida de um filho seu! – Não sei como, mas de repente, falei tudo!

Eu devo estar sonhando... É isso... To tendo um sonho. To dormindo e ainda não despertei. Relena voltou pra mim... Disse que me ama e ainda que espera um filho meu...

- Re... – Minha voz parou, olhei para o lado e fixei meu olhar naquele maldito aparelho, que ousou interromper meu momento mais esperado!

- Heero, o telefone está tocando... Não vai atender? – Seu comentário me tirou do meu transe. Fazer o que? Vamos atender!

Heero andou lentamente até o telefone, se perguntando lentamente o porque que ele deveria atender mesmo...?

- Alô... – A voz do Heero saiu tão monótona no telefone que me pergunto o que a pessoa que ligou está pensando! *risos*

- Certo... Estou a caminho! – Era só o que faltava. Esse cara, não tinha um dia melhor pra morrer? Que droga!

Olhei novamente para Relena e ela olhava atentamente cada canto de minha casa, como se estive procurando algo de diferente.

- Deixei tudo exatamente como você sempre gostou! – Não quero sair. Quero ficar aqui, observando o meu maior vicio. Ela!

Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu. Aquele sorriso meigo que sempre me desconcertou. Como darei a noticia a ela? – Quem era no telefone? – O que faço? Tenho que dizer, mas, para ser sincero, nunca fui bom em dar certos tipos de noticias!

Eu a encarei durante algum tempo, procurando palavras para dar a noticia que o imprestável morreu... Relena é muito sentimental, mesmo que não goste mais dele, acho que ela ira sofrer muito. E no final das contas não consegui dizer nada.

- Hã... preciso ir! – uma outra hora eu arranjaria um jeito de contar pra ela. – Tentarei voltar logo!

- Eu vou com você! – Relena me pareceu preocupada, isso não era bom, se falar era ruim... Imagine ver o corpo do defunto!

- Melhor ficar! Ei prometo que volto logo! São coisas urgentes de negócios!

Corri para cima e vesti um terno preto, desses que uso para trabalhar, o primeiro que achei, porque tinha que correr. Alias, nunca me arrumei tão rápido. Saí correndo de casa, não queria que ela tivesse tempo de perguntar novamente o que estava acontecendo e nem que fosse atrás de mim.

/-/-/

Heero saiu sem me dizer quem era, parecia um pouco afobado, o que será que ele está escondendo de mim? E ainda por cima não me deixou ir com ele!

Parando para pensar, fiquei um mês fora, era tempo o suficiente para arranjar outra pessoa.

O coração de Relena pareceu parar por um segundo, pensamentos ruins tomaram conta da loira.

Tentei não me preocupar, mas não consegui! Antes de conseguir pensar estava ligando no celular dele, meu sangue gelou quando ele não atendeu, só chamava...

Nervosa, resolvi ir até a empresa onde ele trabalha.

-/-/-

Cheguei ao hospital, não sei nem por que eu tenho que estar aqui... A me lembrei... Sou o líder do The Preventer's... Fui até a recepção me informar onde estava o corpo do David.

Minha surpresa foi saber que ele tava vivo! Não sei se fico feliz ou triste... Bom, agora eu tenho que descobrir quem quase matou esse cara, só por isso eu já o respeito...

Quando entrei no quarto onde ele estava, me surpreendi em ver que estava vivo, tava com um pé na cova, mas mesmo assim... Como dizer, vaso ruim não quebra. Seria impossível interrogá-lo, teria que ir à casa do David e fazer um trabalho de detetive completo.

A primeira coisa obvia foi falar com os seguranças.

- Não vi nenhum rapaz entrar hoje, além dos pais do David. – disse o segurança, e as câmeras não captaram imagem de ninguém.

- O sujeito é bom em se esconder pelo visto.

Ou são comparsas dele, pensei.

Andar para lá e pra cá, e o que eu quero é estar com a Relena! Nem pude curtir meu momento como futuro pai!

/-/-

Quando cheguei até o prédio à secretária me fala que ele nem pisou ali, senti meu mundo ruir! Não sei por que comecei a querer chorar. . Saí dali correndo, e dei de encontro com a Teyuki.

- Relena? Você voltou? Está chorando! –Teyuki a olhou preocupada.

- É que... – precisava desabafar, fomos até a casa dela, e não consegui conter uma lágrima sequer.

- Calma, vou falar com o Trowa para ver se sabe dele... – Teyuki me abraçou forte com um braço e com o outro, telefonou.

- Oi meu amor, tudo bem? – não demorou muito para ele atender. – Eu to bem sim... Escuta, você sabe onde o Heero está? Hum... Certo, nada, é porque a Relena não o encontrou... Mas tudo bem obrigada, beijos amor!

- Ele não sabe onde ele está... Vamos ligar para as meninas, quem sabe alguém o viu! – Deu para ver que ela tentava me animar, mas eu to com medo... Eu não quero ser substituída na vida do Heero.

Não deu quinze minutos e as meninas vieram voando para casa de Teyuki.

- Calma Hadja! Vai ver não é nada disso! – Cléo, acreditava que poderia ter uma explicação, poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa para ele não querer falar o que era.

- Ah, mas se o Heero está traindo a Relena, eu o mato! Vai virar comida para cachorro! – a Hadja era a que estava mais alterada.

-/-/-

Acho que o melhor jeito é esperar o David acordar e abrir a boca, eu ainda preciso ver se esses seguranças não estão encobrindo o criminoso.

Heero era sagaz, por isso era o líder do The Preventer's, notou no vídeo de segurança que tinha sido editado, estava faltando dez minutos de vídeo...

- Cadê a parte que está faltando? – eu notei que o segurança ficou um pouco nervoso.

- C-como a-ssim? – é, dava para ver que estava mentindo.

Não deu muito tempo de conversa, e mandei prende-lo, ia interrogá-lo até ele abrir a boca, nem que eu tenha que torturá-lo, meu humor não está bom mesmo.

- Acho bom abrir o bico, estou com pressa hoje. – Heero lançava aquele olhar de deixar qualquer mortal com medo, ele estava falando sério.

-Não sei de nada, senhor! – o segurança suava frio.

Fiquei horas com aquele cara, ele tava quase falando quem era, mas acho que exagerei na tortura e ele desmaiou, não sabia que ele era tão franguinho.

Resolvi voltar para o hospital, e dei de cara com um sujeito alto e loiro, estava saindo do quarto de David, nunca o tinha visto na vida, serial algum parente distante? Ou o criminoso?

Fui falar com ele.

- Boa noite, sou Heero Yui, posso ter uma palavra com o senhor?

- Heero? Você é namorado da Relena? – Zechs se lembrou do nome que Relena dissera naquela casa de campo.

Isso sim foi surpreendente... Não esperava que ele me conhecesse. Resolvemos ir a um lugar mais reservado para conversar, soube que era primo de Relena, e sem que eu perguntasse ele mesmo admitiu que foi ele o agressor.

O caso em si estava resolvido.

- Bom, vou fingir que não sei sobre isso, mas quando o David acordar vai abrir a boca para os quatro ventos.

- Ele não o fará, quando saí do quarto ele tava um pouco consciente, mas foi só me ver que desmaiou... Ele tem medo de mim, sabe que eu o mato da próxima vez! Bom... Por agora estou indo. Mas, ainda temos que conversar senhor Yui... Quando nos encontraremos?

- Logo. Eu te acho!

- Não! – Zechs rio. – Eu te acho! Tenha uma boa tarde!

Zechs saiu colocando seus óculos de sol e com uma mão no bolso da calça e a outra solta. Esse cara realmente sabia intimidar no modo de falar! Coitado do David... Se deu mal dessa vez! Me pego sorrindo! Ver David nesse estado anima meu dia! Eu ia abafar o caso por enquanto, ia ver no que ia dar, agora posso ir para casa ver minha Relena!

Quando cheguei, ela não estava em parte alguma! Vi meu celular em cima da cama, tinha me esquecido na hora da correria... Estava cheio de chamadas de todo mundo, principalmente da Relena.

Liguei para o celular dela, caía direto na caixa de mensagens, resolvi ligar para as amigas dela.

- Heero Yui! Venha imediatamente a casa da Teyuki! – era Hadja no telefone, estava furiosa, dava medo no Quatre quando ela ficava assim. – A Relena tá aqui aos prantos por sua causa! Venha já! – e desligou o telefone.

Heero quase morreu quando chegou, foi praticamente um ataque em massa das meninas, e viu os amigos lá também, preocupados.

Olhei para Relena, estava vermelha com os olhos um pouco inchados, não queria vê-la chorando por minha causa. Mas nem deu tempo de eu pensar que a namorada do Quatre já estava em cima de mim.

- Você sabe que horas são? Pode ir se explicando você deve isso a ela! – ela praticamente me jogou na frente de Relena.

- Acho melhor deixar os dois sozinhos, vamos dar uma volta meninas? – Teyuki olhou para todas que concordaram, depois olhou para os rapazes que também assentiram com a cabeça. – Fiquem a vontade, nós já voltamos!

Ficamos sentados na sala, eu queria entender o porquê Relena estava chorando tanto, afinal só fiquei um dia inteiro fora.

- Heero, você... tem outra? – Relena foi direta.

- Hã? – do que você tá falando? – não entendi aonde ela queria chegar.

- Você saiu cedo hoje, não queria me dizer aonde ia e nem levou seu celular... E está voltando agora... – Relena tentava conter os soluços, enquanto tentava falar. – Se tiver, é melhor falar logo.

Então era isso que a estava fazendo chorar? Eu sou um idiota mesmo, acho que qualquer mulher em sã consciência pensaria o mesmo que ela, sair sem dar uma explicação descente, e ainda não atender o celular, sem contar que está tarde.

- Relena, vou te contar tudo, tá? – pude vê-la arregalando os olhos, e as lágrimas escorrerem incessantemente.

- Então eu estou certa?

- Não. Me deixa falar. Não é nada disso... – precisei de uns segundos para organizar minhas idéias, e falar sem chocar muito ela, mas nunca fui muito bom nesse tipo de coisa. – Relena, eu não falei antes porque eu não achei maneiras de te falar sem que você se assustasse, porque por mais que vocês já não tenham mais nada, você é uma pessoa muito gentil... Mas ficou menos difícil de dizer por que ele ainda tá vivo.

Relena arregalou os olhos novamente, dessa vez pude ver os olhos desesperados dela.

- O que?

- O David foi fortemente espancado e está na UTI agora... Ninguém sabe ainda, mas o agressor foi Zechs, seu primo. – não sei se devia ter dito sobre ele, mas já que era para falar tudo, falei de uma vez

- Zechs? Não acredito! Não devia ter contado pra ele!

- Só peço para que não fale isso para ninguém, eu vou encobrir isso por enquanto, mas se a informação vazar serei obrigado a prender seu primo.

Acho que não devia ter dito isso, a expressão dela era de horror. Bom, acho que teria de contar uma hora ou outra. Ficou aquele minuto de silencio incomodo...

- Heero, me desculpe por ter desconfiado de você! Como fui tola!

-/-/-

Era muita informação para um minuto só, mas eu me sinto tão envergonhada em pensar que Heero tinha outra, o que ele deve estar pensando de mim agora? Que sou uma idiota que chora a toa e que ainda por cima não confia nele!

Ele me abraçou forte, como se sentisse aliviado.

- Relena... Esqueça isso... O que importa é que finalmente estamos juntos! Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

- Verdade?

- Relena... Nunca mais faça isso! Nunca mais me abandone! E isso é uma ordem! – Seu olhar era firme e seu tom era rouco! – Apesar de isso soar até possessivo, não era nem perto do que vivi com David. E gostei de ouvir!

- Te amo Heero!

Ele a puxou para um beijo que começou suave e aos poucos foi intensificando! Aquele era o momento deles! Onde eles estavam matando a saudade do tempo que estiveram separados. Os beijos começaram a se tornar mais quentes, quando o telefone toca...

Sem animo algum Heero se vê obrigado a atender o maldito aparelho. Afinal, depois dos acontecimentos do dia, ele não pode se ausentar do mundo! Ele se separa pesarosamente de sua amada e busca o aparelho que toca desesperadamente no bolso de seu paletó. Pega o aparelho sob os olhos inquietos de Relena e o atende...

- Alô?

- _Venha imediatamente pra casa... Temos um suspeito!_

A voz de seu pai era firme... E a noticia não agradou em nada a Heero! Se realmente aquilo era verdade, como ele faria pra ajudar Zechs?

**...Continua...**

Acabou!

Agora eu quero muitas reviews, ok?

Quanto mais melhor...

Deem suas opiniões e idéias... sempre é util!

E se ouver algum erro no capitulo me perdoem ok?

São 5h da manhã... Meu cérebro não ta mais funcionando! kkkkkkkkk

REVIEWSSS PLEASE!

Obrigada a todos minhas amadas leitoras que acompanham essa fic! Conto com vcs e logo teram um novo projeto meu vindo aí!


	19. Armação

Oieeee... Voltei com mais uma atualização dessa fic...

Espero que estejam gostando.

As coisas tão ficando complicadinhas, não acham?

Bom, não vou falar muito e deixo com vcs! Boa leitura!

* * *

**19. Armação...**

O conversível de Heero adentrava a mansão Yui. Seu pai, já sabendo que ele havia chegado, foi esperá-lo na porta. Todas as vezes que Heero se lembrava de ter visto seu pai na porta esperando-o, é porque o assunto era muito sério. Estacionou o carro em frente à escadaria, e pensou antes de sair. Não sabia o que iria fazer, mas, sabia que algo teria que ser feito e rápido.

- Heero? Vai ficar aí o dia inteiro? – Repreende-o Hiko, pela demora que teve em sair do carro.

Heero vendo que não tinha mais tempo, se deu por vencido e saiu. Caminhou apressadamente para Hiko e quando chegou cara a cara com o pai, viu este dar-lhe as costas e entrar. Passou a segui-lo com passos firmes. Passou pela sala onde haviam encontrado David estirado e sorriu discretamente com a memória de ver o local todo manchado com o sangue do rapaz. Continuou a seguir o pai até entrarem no escritório dele e Heero fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Bom... Aqui estou! Quem é o suspeito? – Por favor, me digam que é algum Zé Mané da rua...

- Veja essa foto... – Hiko estendeu a mão para que Heero pudesse pegar e olhar para o pedaço de papel.

- Zechs? – Disse Heero em assombro, sua voz era quase um sussurro, apesar de suas feições não demonstrarem nada, Hiko conseguiu não só escutar o nome pronunciado pelo filho, como notou a imperceptível inquietação do mesmo.

- Você o conhece? – Hiko olhou fixamente para o filho ao passo que se levantava da cadeira que antes havia sentado.

Heero respirou fundo. Sabia que de nada serviria mentir para o pai. Olhou seu pai firmemente e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Até onde você sabe dessa história? Conte-me a verdade!

- Sim... Mas antes quero saber onde conseguiu essa foto?

- Coloquei vigias a paisana na porta do quarto de David no hospital. E a única pessoa desconhecida que vi entrar foi esse cara. Então juntei dois mais dois...

- Quem mais sabe disso?

- Só nós dois, por agora... – Pelas feições frias de Hiko, podemos ver que Heero teve a quem puxar...

- Ótimo... Sente-se... A conversa é longa! – Heero puxou uma das cadeiras a sua frente e se sentou ainda encarando seu pai que continuava em pé.

- Quanto... Você sabe dessa história? – Hiko voltou a perguntar, encarando o filho, agora sentado, com a feição visivelmente tensa.

- Tudo! – Disse Heero calmamente. Seu pai concordou com a cabeça e sentou de frente para o filho prestando muita atenção.

Heero começou a contar para seu pai tudo o que havia ocorrido com ele dês do dia que conheceu Relena na festa de noivado. Absolutamente tudo. Hiko era um homem decidido e não gostava de ladainha. Mas sabia que precisava ouvir a história toda, porque se seu filho, quem quase nunca se abria ou falava, estava contado àquela história era porque deveria ser importante. Por isso resolveu se calar e prestar muita atenção.

-/-/-

- Entra querida Julia... O David está acordado!

Alicia estava realmente feliz em ver aquela a quem sempre quis como nora. Seu sonho de ver David casado com Julia podia se realizar finalmente, agora que ele e Relena já não tinham mais nada. Julia Vancourt era filha única do maior advogado do país, herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas, resolveu seguir os passos do pai na carreira de direito.

- Obrigada Alicia! – Ao entrar a primeira coisa que fez foi sorrir para seu amado, que devolveu-lhe um aceno de cabeça apenas. – Como você está David? – Dito isso correu ao encontro deste, ignorando o fato dele não estar nem um pouco alegre em vê-la.

- Estou bem Julia, obrigado... – David virou a cabeça para o lado contrario ao da moça, que continuava a ignorar a falta de educação do rapaz.

- Mas quem foi o idiota que fez isso com você meu querido?

David ouvindo a pergunta dela se pôs a pensar. O que faria agora? Contaria a verdade e aguardaria que Zechs viesse tirar satisfação? Ou manteria o segredo como um covarde... Aquilo não o deixava descansar... O que faria? Porque na cabeça de David, ele era inocente e não mereceu aquilo tudo...

- Fala filho... Conta pra nós quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso com você amor...

- Sim! E então eu terei o prazer de colocá-lo em cana.

A última frase de Julia chamou a atenção de David. - _Colocar o Zechs em cana, não é uma má idéia._ – Pensou ele. - _Do jeito que Relena adora o primo, aceitaria com certeza fazer um acordo comigo para vê-lo em liberdade... E assim ela se casaria, finalmente, comigo!_

- E então David? O que me diz?

- Hum... Prende-lo. É realmente uma ótima idéia...

- É claro que é meu amor... Não podemos deixar esse monstro a solta. Encarregarei-me pessoalmente de que ele vá preso e pague pelo que lhe fez.

David sorria maliciosamente com a sua nova idéia. Usar Zechs para obrigar Relena a casar com ele e abandonar Heero era como matar dois coelhos numa só cajadada. Fora que também daria um bom susto em Zechs pelo que fez com ele...

- Então filhinho... O que fará? Você viu seu agressor, não foi?

- Sim mãe.

- Então me fala quem é para que possa puni-lo como ele merece! – Concluiu Julia, altiva.

David sorriu, olhou sua mãe depois fixou o olhar em Julia, então falou:

- Seu nome é Zechs... Zechs Marquise o primo-irmão de Relena!

-/-/-

- Sim... O nome dele é Zechs Marquise, ele é primo-irmão da Relena e foi quem causou todo esse problema. Não o investiguei. Sinceramente, não senti nenhuma vontade de fazê-lo. Afinal, ele só estava defendendo a honra dela.

Heero falava calmamente. Haviam se passado umas três horas que ele e seu pai estavam trancados naquele escritório. O rapaz havia contado absolutamente toda a história que envolvia o trio: David x Relena x Heero, e agora com o acréscimo de Zechs Marquise.

Hiko estava perplexo. Em vários momentos teve vontade de matar David. Principalmente quando soube do motivo pelo qual Zechs o espancou. Nisso Hiko, Heero e Zechs estavam cem por cento de acordo. Mas, também quis dar uma boa surra em seu filho por dois motivos, um não ter lhe contado o que se passava antes e dois por ter aceitado a maldita proposta de David.

- Ah... Já ia me esquecendo... Com toda essa bagunça, esqueci de parabenizá-lo pai...

- Hum? Parabenizar-me de que?

- Você será Avô! – Disse Heero na maior naturalidade!

- Avô? – Hiko levantou da cadeira, eufórico. Finalmente ele teria um neto. Seu filho a quem pensava que nunca iria construir uma família, lhe daria um grande orgulho. – Relena... Relena está grávida?

- Sim! – Finalmente, Heero sorriu.

- Mas, que maravilha...

Hiko foi até o filho e o puxou para um forte abraço. Mal podia acreditar que no meio de todos os problemas tinha uma noticia tão maravilhosa assim. Mas, depois de seus cinco minutos em pura alegria, caiu a ficha. Como eles fariam para salvar Zechs do grande problema em que este entrou?

Heero entendeu perfeitamente a mudança de humor de seu pai. Que de uma euforia alegre, passou para um rosto preocupado...

- Sim... Agora você entende meu dilema?

- Entendo. Mas, não podemos deixar as coisas como estão. Heero... Temos que agir... Reúna os melhores e vamos trabalhar as possibilidades! Não podemos ficar de braços cruzados torcendo para que David resolva ficar de boca fechada!

- Bom... De qualquer forma, duvido que ele não fale!

Hiko e Heero concordaram mudamente. O pai colocou a mão no ombro do filho e sem dizer nada começou a pensar no que poderiam fazer...

- Se ao menos pudéssemos provar as falcatruas de David...

- Mas, para isso precisamos de provas...

- E alguém capacitado o suficiente para se infiltrar e investigar...

De repente um estalo se apossou de ambos e disseram em uníssono:

- Hadja!

Sem mais nada a dizer e apenas com a concordância silenciosa de seu pai, Heero saiu às pressas da mansão. Não podia mais perder tempo.

-/-/-

Heero estava em seu escritório olhando pela enorme janela que ia do teto ao chão, observando a maravilhosa vista da cidade que tinha. Todos já haviam ido embora, o expediente do dia havia acabado e não havia nenhum funcionário no prédio além de faxineiros, seguranças e Heero.

A porta do escritório dele se abre sem bater... Por ela entra Hadja. Seu sorriso irônico no rosto, já esperando o que viria...

- Me chamou?

Heero limitou-se a olhar pra ela e quando viu o sorriso, entendeu que ela já imaginava de que se tratava...

- Está informada?

- Por alto... David ta no hospital... – Ela foi até uma das cadeiras de frente a mesa e sentou. – E você precisa descobrir o culpado... Mas não quer. Ou já sabe e não quer incriminá-lo... To perto?

Heero sorriu.

- Você sempre acerta! Bom... Mas, vamos ao que realmente interessa!

- Em que posso ser útil?

- Você acertou... Já sei quem é o culpado... Mas não quero que ele saia prejudicado. E também não posso esperar que David se recupere e arme algo contra ele...

- E quem seria... Ele?

- O primo-irmão da Relena!

Hadja arregalou os olhos, mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O cara que causou todo aquele barulho é da família da Relena...

- Uau... Eu já o respeito por isso! – E assim terminou por dizer. E sorriu.

- Achei que você iria gostar!

- Claro que sim... Mas e agora... O que quer que eu faça? Termine de matar David para que não abra a boca?

- A idéia é tentadora... Mas, seremos mais "cautelosos"...

- Detesto "cautela", sabia?

- Ah é? – Heero começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Imaginar como você e o Quatre são diferentes e o quanto se amam é engraçado!

- Olha quem fala... Heero e Relena... Tem algo parecido comigo e com o Quatre?

- Fato! – Heero sorriu ao lembrar-se de sua amada.

- Ta... Mas e aí? Vamos ficar aqui falando do quanto amamos nossos pares? Ou vamos ao que interessa? Destruir David!

- Escolhi a pessoa certa, para o caso! – Heero e Hadja trocam sorrisos de cumplicidade. Pensavam iguais!

Heero pegou uma pasta que estava em frente a ele na sua mesa e entregou à Hadja. A moça abriu e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Na pasta continha um crachá e alguns documentos. O crachá tinha a foto dela e o nome de Anne Montana. Hadja riu e olhou para Heero entendendo tudo.

- Você quer que eu me infiltre no escritório de advocacia do David?

- Já está tudo pronto. Até já está empregada. – Ele sorriu.

- E o que exatamente estarei procurando?

- Falcatruas, Propinas, Corrupção de um modo geral!

- Hum... E o que fará com isso?

- Irei me certificar de que a boca do David se mantenha fechada!

Hadja deu mais uma passada de olho pelos papeis e continuou a falar.

- E acha que vai funcionar?

- Se não funcionar... Te deixo acabar com ele! O que me diz?

Hadja sorriu maliciosamente.

- Acho que vou torcer para que não funcione! – Heero sorriu com o comentário. – Mas... Quatre sabe disso?

- Ainda não. O que você deseja? Conto pra ele?

- Não sei... Prometi a Quatre me manter quieta...

- Hadja... Não quero causar problemas entre vocês dois. Você é a pessoa mais capacitada pro serviço que conheço. Mas, se achar que terá problemas com ele por conta disso, ou não quiser fazer... Fale. Arrumarei outra pessoa.

A moça respirou fundo e pensou por uns instantes. Lembrou de quem era e o quanto Quatre a ajudou. Hadja era uma ex-espiã. Foi descoberta quando estava em uma missão e quase morreu em um tiroteio. Para a sorte dela, no prédio onde ela foi encurralada estava hospedados Quatre e Heero. Que quando ouviram o tiroteio foram ver de que se tratava.

Ao vê-la machucada e sangrando, Quatre a salvou. Matou o atirador que tinha ela na mira e cuidou dela. Pagou hospital e arcou com todas as necessidades dela. Heero ofereceu a ela asilo político, se ela largasse a vida de espiã. Temendo por sua família, Hadja aceitou e o The Preventer's assumiu a responsabilidade por ela. Heero mandou buscarem a Cléo e arrumou uma casa para elas. Nova vida e emprego.

Foi quando com a convivência, Hadja e Quatre começaram a se apaixonar. Ele era diferente de todos os homens com quem ela já tinha se envolvido. Ele era doce, cuidadoso e verdadeiramente se importava com ela, incondicionalmente. Ele deu o primeiro passo e ela aceitou. Isso já faz muitos anos. Desde então, Hadja tem servido como informante para eles, mas nunca trabalha com a ação. Na maioria das vezes, faz serviços burocráticos. E é assim que Quatre prefere. Ele ainda tem medo de perdê-la...

- Então Had... O que me diz?

Ela foi tirada de suas lembranças abruptamente. Olhou para Heero e concluiu.

- O caso é meu... Vou conversar pessoalmente com o Quatre!

- Ótimo. Qualquer coisa peça para ele me procurar!

- Ok!

A moça se levantou e começou a andar em direção a porta, quando se lembrou de algo. Virou-se para Heero e com um largo sorriso na face, disse:

- Já ia me esquecendo! Parabéns... Papai!

Depois de dizer isso, deu as costas pra ele e saiu. Heero que tinha olhado para a moça quando ela começou a falar, continuou estático. Viu-a sair pela porta, sem realmente ver. Ele não tinha ainda se tocado com isso, os acontecimentos do dia haviam sido tão tumultuados que ele não tinha tido tempo de entender realmente o que estava acontecendo.

Agora sim... Ele finalmente entendeu. Relena está grávida e o filho é dele. O líder do The Preventer's soltou seu peso e seu corpo caiu sentado na poltrona atrás dele.

- Eu... Eu vou ser pai!

Era difícil assimilar aquela situação. Onde ele estava que não tinha entendido isso antes. Ele até mesmo deu a noticia para seu pai e recebeu os parabéns dele, pela novidade. Mas, porque só agora ele entendeu de que se tratava?

- Será que eu estive adormecido? Meu Deus... Eu vou ser pai... Relena está grávida! Vamos ter um... Um... Um filho... Um Filho?

Acho que agora sim caiu a ficha. Heero levantou da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Levou a mão para o rosto e subiu para o cabelo o bagunçou e começou a rir. Quem o visse naquele momento, pensaria que havia ficado louco. Será que não ficou mesmo?

Sem pensar mais em nada, Heero correu para a mesa e pegou seus pertences. Pegou seu paletó e saiu correndo do escritório. Entrou em seu carro e acelerava a toda velocidade. Passou em frente a uma floricultura e decidiu comprar um buquê de flores para sua amada... Depois seguiu a toda velocidade para seu apartamento. Relena o estaria esperando...

Quando entrou em casa, ela estava dormindo no sofá e um livro aberto caído no chão a seu lado. Ele vendo aquela cena, se aproximou de sua amada e colocou o buquê na mesinha de centro em frente à moça. Debruçou e delicadamente depositou um beijo nos lábios dela. Então, desceu sua mão sobre o ventre dela e começo a acariciá-lo. Sorrindo como nunca ninguém viu. Então, ele se aproximou e depositou um doce beijo na barriga dela e encostou a cabeça como se quisesse ouvir algo.

Relena despertou e viu Heero encostado nela. Sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. Brincando com os fios.

- Desculpa... – Disse Heero.

- Pelo que?

- Por toda tristeza que fiz você sentir. – Ele não a olhava. Continuava com a cabeça deitada sobre a barriga dela.

- Isso já é passado. – Ela dizia com sinceridade e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos nos casar? – Agora ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou firmemente.

**...Continua...**

* * *

Oieee...

E então? Oq acharam do capitulo?

Algumas meninas reclamaram do fato deo Hee não ter tido nenhuma reação sobre a gravidez da Re, tadinho... Perdoem ele. Veram como ele tava meio lento com respeito a isso?

O cerebro dele tava igual telefone publico antigo, a base de ficha. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bom, quero muitos comentários e quero logo, hein! hehehe

Cadê minhas reviews? Já mandaram? E agora? Chegou? hsuahushausha

E aproveito o momento para convidar minhas queridas leitoras, que acompanham essa fic a darem uma olhada no meu mais novo projeto: The Brothers, que está classificado como M.

Gente... Adoro vcs... E obrigada pelo carinho e por não terem me abadonado apesar de todo esse tempo!

E gostaria de dar as Boas-Vindas a Nique, que começou a acompanhar essa fic. Obrigada por tudo! E até breve. S2

Cadê as reviews turminha do bem? hsuahsuahushuahs


	20. Insanidade

_Chegueiiii... Desculpem a minha demora!_

_Ultimamente tenho me sentido muito mais inspirada na hora de escrever no The Brothers, por conta disso esse capitulo demorou para ficar pronto. _

_Eu sabia oq queria, mas as idéias não se acertavam na minha cabeça..._

_Desculpem mais uma vez e boa leitura!_

* * *

**20. Insanidade.**

Um novitec alfa romeo 8C spider conversível entra a toda velocidade no estacionamento dos The Preventer's, mal estacionou o carro o jovem loiro desceu e correu para dentro do prédio. Subiu pelo elevador até o décimo andar e ao sair dele começou a correr, entrando com tudo em uma das salas e ao se aproximar do rapaz de cabelos castanhos que se levantou ao vê-lo entrar, deu-lhe um gancho de direita com toda a força, ato que fez o receptor do golpe cair e machucar o canto da boca.

- Bom dia pra você também Quatre... – Incrivelmente Heero continuou monótono e calmo apesar do soco que recebeu.

- Bom dia? Você me fala bom dia? – Quatre estava alucinado e gritava com Heero. – Como ousa me dizer bom dia, depois do que você me fez?

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Cléo que correu para a sala depois de ouvir os gritos.

- Sim Cléo... Pode ficar tranqüila. Sai e não permita que ninguém nos incomode, por favor!

Heero falou vendo que os seguranças já se aproximavam da sala. A moça assentiu e mesmo contrariada obedeceu às ordens do chefe. Fechou a porta da sala, deixando os dois a sós e foi dispensar os seguranças. Heero se levantou do chão e foi calmamente se sentar na sua poltrona dando sinal para que Quatre senta-se a sua frente, cortesia que foi totalmente ignorada pelo amigo.

- Muito bem... Você está nervoso comigo por causa da Hadja não é?

- Nossa... Parabéns... Você ainda pensa! – Quatre realmente estava muito irritado.

- Eu já esperava por isso. Como ela te deu a noticia? – Ouvindo a pergunta Quatre se deu por vencido. Sentou na cadeira soltando todo o peso nela.

- Ela disse ontem à noite... Falou que tinha um caso muito importante que você precisava que ela investigasse. Que você deu a opção dela aceitar ou não e ela quis aceitar. E que logo ela teria que sair para cumprir a missão. – Heero ouvia com atenção. – Eu disse que conversaríamos hoje pela manhã... Como fui burro deveria ter percebido... – Essa parte Quatre falou mais pra si que para Heero. – Ela estava tão carinhosa... Fomos para cama, namoramos... E hoje de manhã me deparei com um bilhete dela dizendo que voltaria assim que tivesse terminado a missão!

- Eu sinto muito... – Falou Heero compadecido pela tristeza do amigo.

- Sente? Então porque ela? – Quatre agora voltou a se irritar e encarou Heero.

- Obviamente, porque ela é a melhor... – Heero simplesmente concluiu.

- Mas eu pedi que você não a desse nenhuma missão que envolvesse ação... Você me prometeu! – Quatre estava magoado.

- Eu sei... Desculpe-me. Deveria tê-lo consultado antes, mas as coisas foram tão rápidas que tive que tomar as atitudes com urgência... – Heero se justificava.

- E o que é tão fim do mundo assim? – Quatre falava com desdém gesticulando inconformado.

- Já descobriram o culpado do caso do David... – Heero olhou para o amigo esperando uma reação.

- E? – Quatre era arredio.

- E o culpado é o primo da Relena, que fez isso para vingar a honra dela!

Heero concluiu e Quatre franziu o cenho ao ouvir a história. Ele não conhecia tudo o que se passava, mas ao mesmo tempo não aliviava o fato de se sentir apunhalado pelo amigo. Porém, aquilo fez com que ele ao menos compreendesse melhor os motivos de Heero para tomar aquela decisão.

- Sendo assim, pedi para Had entrar no escritório de advocacia do David para conseguir provas que o incriminassem caso ele queira fazer algo contra Zechs, o primo da Relena. Entendeu?

- Mesmo assim... Não podia ter me consultado antes? – Quatre não conseguia se conformar.

- Eu me candidatei para falar com você, mas ela não quis... Disse que queria dar a noticia pessoalmente. Desculpe-me... – Heero finalizou.

Quatre assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e não falou mais nada. Levantou-se e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, passou pela Cléo que o olhava preocupada. Olhou para ela antes de continuar e perguntou.

- Você sabia?

- Ela me falou ontem de noite... E me mandou uma mensagem essa manhã se despedindo por um tempo... – Disse ela com pesar.

Quatre meneou a cabeça e sem muito animo entrou em sua sala e bateu a porta atrás de si. Caminhou até sua cadeira, sentou e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos e chorou. Quatre tem medo que algo de mal aconteça a sua amada. Não suportaria perde-la. E o fato dela estar em uma missão sozinha o faz sentir-se impotente, ele não estará lá caso ela precise dele e por mais que saiba que ela é totalmente capaz de voltar ilesa, o medo que o apavora, não desaparece.

Heero continuou estático olhando para a porta pela qual seu amigo saiu. Se sente culpado com tudo isso. Mas, não tem mais como voltar atrás. – O que está feito, não pode ser mudado... – Disse em voz alta para que pudesse ouvir suas próprias palavras. Decidiu então que se não tinha como reverter à decisão, tomaria todas as precauções necessárias para que nada ocorresse a Hadja. Pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação.

-/-/-

Um taxi pára em frente a um enorme prédio de advocacia que leva o nome Palmer escrito na fachada e dele desce uma mulher muito linda de cabelo preto e corte chanel, estava vestida com um terninho azul marinho e um scarpin preto nos pés, seu andar é refinado e ganha os olhares interessados de cada homem por quem passa. É detida logo na entrada do elevador por um segurança que pede sua identificação, mostrando-lhe um crachá com o nome Anne Montana e o cargo de secretária embaixo do nome, Hadja consegue a permissão para adentrar o elevador.

Ao chegar ao quinto andar, saí procurando por sua sala, mas uma pessoa em especial lhe chama a atenção, um segurança loiro, alto e forte estava de costas pra ela, mas ela tinha a sensação de conhecê-lo, então ele se vira e ela o reconhece. Seus olhares se cruzam e ambos suprimem um sorriso que queria se formar em seus lábios. Hadja então teve certeza de que Heero estava cuidando de tudo para que nada de mal lhe ocorresse. Após trocar um olhar discreto de cumplicidade com Treize, ela continua seu caminho.

- Bom dia... – Disse ela sorrindo olhando para mulher com semblante cansado a sua frente.

- Pois não? – Disse a mulher com descaso.

- Poderia me informar onde será minha sala? – Hadja continuava sendo simpática.

- E quem é você? – A mulher continuava com mal - humor.

- Sou Anne Montana a nova secretária do doutor Palmer... – Hadja sorria.

- No próximo corredor a ultima sala é a dele, a sua mesa fica ao lado da porta... – A mulher falou e voltou a olhar para os papeis a sua frente, ignorando por completo a Hadja.

- Obrigada! – Disse Hadja educadamente e a mulher apenas fez um sinal de tanto faz com a mão.

Hadja continuou seu caminho e seguiu para o rumo indicado. Facilmente encontrou o local certo e foi se organizando na mesa a ela correspondida. Preparou tudo e ligou o computador.

- Veremos se já encontro alguma pista sobre você... – Sussurrou para si, olhando fixamente para a tela do computador.

-/-/-

- Como assim? Heero te pediu em casamento? – Teyuki e Cléo gritaram eufóricas...

- Quietas... Por favor, o restaurante inteiro não precisa saber... – Relena falava olhando para os lados, envergonhada pelo escândalo feito pelas amigas.

As meninas estavam boquiabertas e sorridentes encarando a Relena. Elas estavam tão felizes com a noticia que mal conseguiam se conter e pouco se importavam com o fato de estarem em um restaurante fino e rodeadas por pessoas, que não paravam de encará-las por conta do grito.

- E o que você respondeu? – Teyuki foi a primeira a perguntar.

- Nada... – Disse Relena olhando com pena para a amiga.

- Como assim nada? – Cléo expressou sua indignação.

- Bem... É que... – Relena ficou encabulada de repente.

- É o que? – As duas perguntaram em uníssono.

- É que depois do pedido ele me beijou, eu o abracei, ele me pegou no colo e fomos pra cama... Hoje quando eu acordei, ele já tinha ido trabalhar... Foi isso – Ela ficou corada ao contar.

- Que fofo! – Disse Cléo com olhos brilhantes.

- Tudo bem... Dessa vez passou. – Disse Teyuki segurando um sorriso de maroto. – Mas, o que você dirá? – Agora as duas voltaram a olhar fixamente para Relena.

- Eu... Direi sim!

Todas comemoraram felizes e novamente se esquecendo de onde estavam Relena olhava para os lados pedindo desculpas pela gritaria que as amigas faziam, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia censurá-las, pois se sentia tão entusiasmada quanto elas.

Finalmente a felicidade sorriu pra mim... Acho que agora sim, poderei viver em paz ao lado do homem mais perfeito do mundo! Ah Heero... Eu te amo tanto... – Mas uma lembrança a trouxe de volta para a realidade...

- Ah sim, Cléo... Porque mesmo a Hadja não veio encontrar a gente? – Questionou Lena.

Cléo estava bebendo um gole de vinho e quando ouviu a pergunta da amiga se engasgou e quase mancha sua roupa com o vinho que derrubou, sua sorte foi o fato de estar com o guardanapo de pano no colo. Relena e Teyuki a acudiram ao ver a cena.

- Você ta bem? – Perguntou à morena.

- Si-Sim... – Cléo ficou nervosa e tentava a todo custo disfarçar. – É... É que ela teve que viajar Relena. – E disse com um sorriso sem graça.

- Mas, tão repentinamente? – Questionou a loira.

- Sim... Foi por motivos familiares... – Falou Cléo.

- Então, porque você não foi também? – Teyuki ficou curiosa. E Relena aguardou a resposta.

- Bem... Porque eu tinha que trabalhar. – A ruiva tentava se esquivar das perguntas.

- Mas, tenho certeza que Quatre e Heero teriam te dispensado por uns dias... – Concluiu Relena.

- Sim... Mas, eu não quis... Tenho muito trabalho acumulado. – Cléo não sabia mais o que responder. Relena e Teyuki não acreditavam muito na história.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Questionou Teyuki, intrigada.

- Claro que sim... – Disse Cléo se fingindo de ofendida. – Eu hein... Vocês duas tão convivendo muito com Trowa e Heero... Já tão até vendo pêlo em ovo!

Cléo pegou sua taça e deu mais um gole do vinho. Relena e Teyuki estreitaram o olhar para a amiga, depois se entreolharam e sem acreditarem muito na situação, decidiram esquecer o assunto pelo momento. Relena para descontrair, perguntou para Teyuki como ia seu namoro com o Trowa e o sorriso se estampou no rosto da morena que começou a falar alegremente sobre o quanto seu amor era perfeito.

Relena e Cléo riam das caras de apaixonada e sonhadora que a amiga fazia toda vez que falava o nome do namorado. Ainda concentrada e divertindo-se com a narração de Teyuki, Relena vê que recebeu uma mensagem no celular e pega para lê-la. Fecha a expressão ao ler o nome de identificação no visor do aparelho. Ao vê-la séria as meninas param de conversar e perguntam o que aconteceu.

- Recebi um sms... – Falou sem tirar os olhos do visor.

- E de quem é? – Perguntou Teyuki.

- É do David... – E ela concluiu. As amigas se entreolharam.

- E o que fala? – Perguntou Cléo.

- Não tive coragem de ler... – Relena agora levantou o rosto e olhou para as amigas.

Cléo estendeu o braço e pegou o aparelho da mão da loira e clicou para ler a mensagem. Relena estava apreensiva esperando a noticia de qual seria a mensagem que seu ex lhe enviou. Cléo após ler, levanta o rosto e fala olhando fixamente para Relena.

- Ele quer te ver...

- Me ver? Para que? – A loira questiona.

- Não sei... Ele só pediu que você fosse vê-lo no hospital... – E a ruiva finalizou.

- Você não vai... Né Relena? – Teyuki ficou preocupada.

- Claro que não. – Disse Relena para acalmá-la.

- Certeza? – Cléo leu o rosto da amiga e desconfiou.

- Certeza. – Relena sorriu em resposta para assegurá-la. Cléo continuou a encarar a amiga desconfiada e Teyuki pedia o cardápio de entrada.

Mas, o que será que David quer comigo dessa vez. Será que é algo relacionado com Zechs? Ou algo contra Heero? Não... Não deve ser nada de importante, ele deve apenas querer me pedir para voltar para ele... Exato. Ou não... Talvez eu deva ir. Mas, Heero não pode saber disso... De jeito nenhum, então tenho que fazer Cléo acreditar em mim...

Ao notar que a ruiva não tinha aceitado a resposta e ainda duvidava, a loira decidiu mudar o assunto para ver se conseguia fazê-la esquecer daquilo, então imitou Teyuki e começou a escolher uma salada como entrada.

- Então meninas? O que decidiram? – Lena sorria.

- Eu vou pegar uma salada de Camarão com Vieiras... – Disse a morena. – E você Cléo?

- Hum... Não tenho certeza ainda, mas acho que ficarei com a salada Camponesa. – Falou Cléo, finalmente desviando o olhar da loira e dando atenção para o cardápio. – E você Lena?

- Ficarei com a salada de peru com amêndoas... – E finalmente se sentindo mais tranqüila, sorriu.

O garçom anotou os pedidos e saiu. O restante do almoço correu bem e David não foi mais citado na mesa. Relena traçava idéia com as amigas de qual seria a melhor estação para se casar e onde ela deveria passar a lua de mel. As garotas empolgadas davam idéias de como deveria ser a festa e Relena se divertia com as opções...

-/-/-

Hiko abriu a porta do quarto onde David estava internado e viu o rapaz dormindo, olhou para a poltrona ao lado dele e viu Alicia que havia passado toda a noite com o filho também descansando. Meneou a cabeça e a contragosto fechou a porta. Dirigiu-se para o refeitório do hospital e sentou em uma cadeira e apoiando o rosto entre as mãos, pensativo.

Uma linda médica o viu parecendo desanimado e resolveu se aproximar, intrigada com o motivo dele estar sozinho por achá-lo muito atraente. A jovem médica elegantemente se aproximou do homem e tocou o ombro dele, ganhando sua total atenção.

- Boa tarde, senhor... Está tudo bem? – Perguntou ela. Hiko olhou para ver quem o abordara e contemplou uma linda mulher. Ela tinha o cabelo cacheado castanho escuro e os olhos azuis escuro, sua pele era bem clara, aparentemente ela tinha por volta de quarenta e cinco anos, mas se vê de longe que sempre se cuidou. A beleza dela era tamanha que ele demorou alguns instantes para responder e ela insistiu. – Senhor...

- Desculpe... – Disse Hiko agora se levantando da cadeira. – Eu estava divagando em meus pensamentos. – Ela sorriu pra ele.

- Eu pude notar que o senhor estava distraído, porém seu semblante era tenso e triste... Posso ajudar? – Os olhos da mulher brilhavam para ele.

- Eu creio que não... É um assunto familiar. – Hiko não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dela.

- Sente-se... – Ela apontou para a cadeira e ele assim o fez, ela o imitou ficando em sua frente. – Muito prazer... Sou a doutora Amanda St-Pier. – Ela estendeu a mão pra ele e selaram o comprimento. – E o senhor seria?

- É um prazer conhecê-la doutora, sou Hiko Yui.

- O prazer é todo meu senhor Yui. Importa-se de eu perguntar qual seria seu problema familiar? – Ela estava interessada e ele ficou intrigado com a pergunta.

- Desculpe, mas... Qual sua especialidade doutora? – Ela então sorriu.

- Sou psiquiatra. E adoro casos de família... – Hiko então sorriu. Entendeu o porquê da pergunta.

- Meu problema... – Hiko pensou em falar algo, mas começou a rir. – Por acaso está tentando me consultar doutora?

- Não. – Ela riu de volta. – Se eu quisesse consultá-lo, marcaria hora e lhe encontraria em meu consultório. No momento só estou curiosa. – Amanda jogava seu charme para Hiko.

- É casada? – Perguntou ele notando o interesse dela.

- Divorciada. – Ela apenas respondeu.

- Pois eu sou casado. – As feições da médica mudaram e ela tentou disfarçar a vergonha que sentia. – E recentemente, descobri que o meu enteado é um bandido que violentou a ex-noiva e minha mulher acha que ele é a vitima. – Hiko decidiu ignorar o fato dela ter mudado sua expressão com a nova descoberta. Amanda franziu o cenho com a história. Sua vergonha momentânea foi ignorada e ela começou a se interessar pelo caso como profissional.

- Agora sim, acho que deveríamos marcar um horário. – E ela sorriu e lhe foi recíproco.

- Sabe-me dizer como lidar com esse assunto? – Perguntou Hiko sorrindo.

- Onde está seu enteado agora? – perguntou Amanda...

- Internado aqui, porque alguém quis vingar o que ele fez pra moça. – Ele falou monotonamente.

- Entendo... Qual o quarto dele? – Ela tirou uma agenda e anotou as coordenadas.

- Quarto 612... Por quê? – Ele ficou intrigado.

- Quero entender o que se passa na cabeça dele antes de lhe responder como deve agir... – Ela falou levantando da cadeira e ele a imitou cortesmente. – Como ele se chama?

- O nome dele é David Palmer e sinceramente doutora, a única cura que vejo para ele é a prisão. – Hiko falou abrindo a carteira e tirando um cartão de dentro dela, depois estendeu o pedaço de papel para que a médica pudesse pega-lo. – Mas, vou deixá-la dar uma olhada no caso antes. Esse é meu cartão me avise quando tiver alguma novidade, está bem?

- Sim senhor Yui, assim o farei... – Ela lançou um olhar para o pedaço de papel em sua mão e depois sorriu para aquele homem tão atraente que ela descobriu ser casado.

Amanda se virou e saiu. Hiko a observou e pela primeira vez em todos esses anos de casado com Alicia sentiu seu coração acelerar por outra mulher. Afastou esses pensamentos que se formavam em sua mente com respeito à doutora abominando-os. Nunca traiu sua mulher e não seria agora que o faria. Por ser um homem de princípios nobres odiava todo tipo de traição e não aceitaria que nada deturpasse sua conduta.

Hiko desistiu de ficar ali e foi direto para o quarto de David. Abriu a porta e ainda vendo os dois dormirem, cansou de esperar e fechou a porta atrás de si e acordou Alicia. Ela sorriu para Hiko e ele pediu que ela fosse comprar algo para ele beber, Alicia reclamou do pedido do marido, mas ele voltou a falar com ela em tom de ordem. Vendo que Hiko não estava bem para reclamações, a contragosto Alicia pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto deixando Hiko com seu filho.

Após a mulher sair e fechar a porta ele sem nenhum cuidado pegou um copo de água que estava na cômoda ao lado da cama e despejou todo o conteúdo na cara de David, que acordou assustado e irritado com a situação. Ao se virar para ver quem fez aquilo com ele se encontrou com o olhar frio e duro de Hiko. Então, engoliu em seco...

- Hiko? Que... Que honra tê-lo aqui... – David estava amedrontado.

- Por favor... Não seja falso. – Hiko era duro.

- Fa... Falso? De onde tirou isso? – David estava preocupado com a situação.

- Me deixa ser bem claro com você... Eu já sei de tudo... Absolutamente tudo! Dês do fato de você ter violentado a Relena até o porquê de você estar nessa cama de hospital... Como eu disse... Tudo. – David estava branco como um papel. Se Hiko estava ali era porque as coisas não estavam boas para seu lado e ao ouvir que ele já estava por dentro do assunto o deixava desesperado.

- Vi-violentado? Que palavra mais forte... Não foi bem assim... Eu posso explicar! – Ele tentava inutilmente se justificar.

- Cale sua boca seu verme! – Hiko gritou. E David ficou mudo. – Se quer se explicar faça isso para o juiz, porém duvido que resolva... Por que farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para vê-lo apodrecer na cadeia! – O homem olhava para o rapaz com ódio no olhar.

- Como assim? Hiko... Você precisa acreditar em mim... – David agora se levantou da cama e foi se ajoelhar na frente dele segurando no tecido da calça de Hiko.

- Me solta seu lixo! – Ele olhava com desprezo para David. – Fique o tempo que quiser internado aqui... Mas, lembre-se que a conta do hospital será paga por você e para minha casa, você não volta nunca mais! – Hiko encarou friamente a David e falou pausadamente cada palavra. Depois se virou e saiu.

David estava de joelhos no chão e com os olhos arregalados olhava de um lado ao outro desesperado. Começou a falar para si mesmo que não fez nada... Que era inocente. Abraçou o próprio corpo e se balançava para frente e para trás. Passou a mão pela cabeça e começou a apertar as têmporas.

- Sou inocente... Sou inocente... Estão mentindo... Eu nunca faria isso com ela... Eu amo a Relena e ela me ama... Sim, ela me ama e vamos nos casar! Ela disse que quer ficar comigo para sempre! Foi isso que ela me disse.

David chorava sem perceber. Continuou no chão por mais alguns instantes até que recuperando o fôlego e com um olhar estranho se levantou. Secou as lagrimas e sentou na cama como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ficou parado olhando fixamente para o nada, até que sua mãe entrou.

- Hiko... Aqui está o que me pediu... – Disse ela fechando a porta do quarto e quando de virou, não encontrou o marido ali. Confusa, procurou por ele até mesmo no banheiro e não o encontrando e vendo que seu filho já despertará, decidiu perguntar. – Querido, onde está seu padrasto?

- Hiko? – David perguntou ainda olhando para o mesmo ponto de antes e então devolveu um olhar insano para a mãe e com um sorriso maligno no rosto, que ela não notou, respondeu. – Ele acabou de sair. Disse que veio ver se eu estava bem... E que é para eu descansar e me recuperar devidamente. Mandou um beijo para você... Mãe! – Alicia sorriu acreditando nas palavras do filho.

- Bom querido... Então deixarei esse suco aqui para você e me retiro para tomar um banho e descansar. Mais tarde volto! Está bem?

Ela deu um beijo na testa do filho que apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e ela saiu tranqüila. David voltou a olhar para o ponto fixo de antes com o olhar vazio...

-/-/-

Heero estava saindo da sala quando resolveu passar pela sala de Quatre. Abriu a porta sem pedir permissão e viu o amigo estático sentado em sua poltrona olhando para a foto de Hadja em cima da mesa. Os olhos vermelhos, conseqüência do choro, mas agora secos. Quatre não se moveu e nem ao menos percebeu não estar mais sozinho.

- Treize está cuidando dela! – Disse Heero ao se aproximar da mesa e sentar na cadeira de frente ao amigo. Quatre então se surpreende com a presença de Heero.

- Treize? – Ainda confuso, pergunta. – O que tem o Treize?

- Ele está cuidando da Hadja. Eu o infiltrei como segurança no prédio. É minha forma de garantir o bem estar dela e me desculpar com você! – Heero apenas disse.

- Mas, Treize estava ocupado cuidando do caso de proteção a testemunha. – Disse Quatre estranhado.

- Lady Une agora está no comando do caso da testemunha e mandei Tom para substituir o Treize com ela e Kimberly.

- Mas... Wufey ficará possesso de raiva. – Disse Quatre agora desencostando da poltrona e debruçando sobre a mesa, pensativo.

- Problema dele... Hadja é muito importante para nós e eu precisava do nosso melhor homem para protegê-la. Por outro lado, Kimberly e Tom São bons em serviço e Lady Une é a melhor agente feminina nossa e uma líder nata. Saberá liderá-los no lugar de Treize. – Heero continuava no seu tom monótono e tranqüilo de falar. Quatre então olhou para o amigo emocionado.

- Obrigado Heero! – O loiro disse por fim e seu coração começava a ficar mais tranqüilo.

- Se quer mesmo me agradecer levante e vamos almoçar. A Cléo já deve estar voltando do horário de almoço e nós nem saímos ainda.

Heero levantou da cadeira e esperou que Quatre o imitasse. Agora com os ânimos mais calmos o loiro levantou e saiu junto com o amigo. Os dois entraram no carro do loiro e foram para um restaurante italiano, porque Heero assim o quis.

Cléo descia do táxi bem a tempo de ver seus chefes saírem de carro para comer. Vê-los juntos a alegrou. Não gostava de vê-los brigarem, sempre achou a amizade que os dois têm algo admirável e pensar que isso podia ser abalado, a assustava demasiadamente.

-/-/-

Hadja ainda investigava o conteúdo do computador da secretária de David quando uma mulher vem falar com ela, era uma funcionaria do escritório.

- Você não vai almoçar? – Pergunta a moça curiosa com a novata.

- Como? – Hadja se sobressalta com a pergunta por estar compenetrada em sua pesquisa.

- Almoçar... Já está acabando o horário de almoço e aqui não aceitamos atrasos. – Disse a mulher impaciente.

- Ah sim... – Hadja olhou para o relógio em sua mesa e confirmou o que aquela mulher dizia. – Me desculpe... Estava me familiarizando com o serviço...

- Não me interessa – A mulher a cortou. – Faça como quiser, mas esteja de volta no horário. – E dizendo isso a mulher deu as costas para Hadja e saiu.

- Credo... Todo mundo aqui é mal-humorado e mal-educado? – Perguntou para si, pegando sua bolsa – E eu estou realmente enferrujada, preciso ficar mais atenta. – E saiu para comer algo rápido e voltar no horário.

-/-/-

David continuava olhando fixamente para um ponto no quarto de hospital quando uma batida na porta o chama para a realidade. Parecendo um robô ele levanta a cabeça, olha para porta e manda entrar.

Seus olhos brilham quando ele vê quem chegou. Relena ainda parada na porta olha para ele incerta se deveria ou não entrar. Decidida a acabar com aquele terrorismo, ela levanta a cabeça, respira fundo e entra, fechando a porta atrás dela.

- Meu amor... Você chegou! – Disse David sorrindo. Relena estranha a atitude dele.

- David... Eu não sou seu amor... – Ela falou ríspida. – Como soube que eu tinha voltado para casa?

- Eu... Não sabia. Eu senti! Somos ligados um ao outro meu amor. – Ele dizia com o olhar alucinado.

- David... Você está bem? – Aquilo a estava assustando.

- Claro que sim amor! Sempre que estamos juntos eu fico bem!

- Pára de me chamar de amor... Eu e você já não temos mais nada! – A paciência dela estava acabando.

- Esta bem meu docinho... Está melhor assim?

- David! – Ela gritou incrédula. – Nós já não temos mais nada... Agora eu sou a mulher do Heero e vou ter um filho dele...

Ele apenas a olhava com um sorriso no rosto. Nada dizia e pouco respondia. Até que o nome Heero fez com que ele fechasse as feições e olhasse para ela transtornado. Relena deu dois passos para trás e o olhar dele fez seu corpo arrepiar.

- Relena... Desculpe... Eu não estava lá para protegê-la... Mas ele irá pagar... Eu juro que ele irá pagar! – Ele olhava fixamente para ela.

- Pagar? Desculpa? Do que está falando? – Ela estava assustada.

- Heero... Ele te violentou! Perdoe-me por não tê-la protegido...

- Heero? Foi você quem me violentou! – Ela voltou a gritar.

- E... Vamos ter um filho? Relena meu amor... Você está grávida de um filho meu? – David levantou da cama e se aproximou rapidamente dela que se encostou à parede atrás com medo.

- Você está maluco David? – Ela disse preocupada pelo estado dele.

- Eu não estou louco! – David gritou a plenos pulmões.

Relena se encolheu tremendo. Olhava para David e algo lhe dizia que fez muito mal em ir ali. Olhou para a porta, porém ela estava longe demais e sabia que se tentasse correr ele a impediria. David ficou analisando ela de um lado e do outro até que se acalmou, então abaixou para tocar o rosto dela.

- Eu farei eles pagarem por todo o mal que nos fizeram... – Sussurrou.

- Eles? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim... Heero e Zechs. – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Heero por ter te violentado e tentado te tirar de mim. E Zechs por ter me batido... – David sorriu.

- Não... Por favor... Deixe-os em paz! – As lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela.

- Não... – Ele a olhava com os olhos arregalados e continuava a falar. – Não posso deixá-los impunes. – Falou baixo bem perto do ouvido dela.

- Por favor... Não faça nada contra eles...

David deitava a cabeça de um lado ao outro analisando as reações dela, então olhou para o chão pensativo, para depois sorrir para ela e dizer.

- Ótima idéia meu amor... Quero dizer, meu docinho... Vamos fugir... Só nós dois e nosso filho e os deixaremos aqui abandonados. Essa seria uma excelente vingança contra eles! – Ele falava concordando com a cabeça o seu raciocínio. Ela estava atordoada. – A sua idéia foi maravilhosa!

Relena ficou pálida como o papel, olhava para David amedrontada. Não sabia o que havia passado com ele, mas era visível que ele não estava mais são e isso a deixava desesperada. Como poderia fazer para sair daquele quarto?

-/-/-

Hadja já havia voltado do almoço antes mesmo de acabar o tempo de descanso. Aproveitou que as maiorias dos funcionários ainda não haviam chegado e entrou rapidamente na sala de David, ligou o computador dele e começou a percorrer as pastas tentando encontrar algo de útil. Viu uma pasta que levava o nome de Alicia Palmer e entrou para ver seu conteúdo. Surpreendeu-se com o que encontrou. Seu olhar de brando passou para incrédulo. Rapidamente, inseriu um pendrive e começou a copiar a pasta.

- Já tenho um bom motivo para incriminar você e sua mãezinha! Bingo... Heero vai adorar isso! – Hadja sorriu de satisfação e continuou vasculhando o computador dele...

**...Continua...**

* * *

_É... Parece que alguém surtou de verdade..._

_Então... O que acharam? O que será que a Hadja encontrou no pc do David? E como a Relena vai sair dessa enrrascada?_

_Então, essas são as perguntas que quero ver vcs me responderem! hehehe_

_Ah sim... Aos que acompanham The Brothers já devem conhecer a Amanda... Ela é uma criação minha e achei uma finalidade para ela entrar aqui nessa fic. Quem gostar dela e a quiser usar, não esqueça de me pedir e me dar os devidos créditos... Ok? Thanks...  
_

_Meninas: Suss, Nique, Rayara e Marcela desculpa por não ter entrado essa noite pra falar com vcs... Acabou não dando! Sorry de verdade... Agora gostaria de lhes agradecer e tb a Silvia e a Juuh pelas reviews que sempre me mandam e por nunca me abandorarem! Adoro vc meninas! 3_

_Agora... aquele esqueminha REVIEWS e falem muito! To curiosa com as opiniões de vcs!_

_E agora sim vcs tem um bom motivo pra er medo do mala do David... E Juuh... Ele te ama! kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Beijoooosss!_


End file.
